


Eclipse baby.

by Xbertyx



Series: Eclipse baby series. [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, natural birth, post natal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 41,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one strange occurrence, male reapers begin to fall pregnant. The world in which they know begins to change, rules are softened and long hours at work are replaced by childcare help and long holidays. </p><p>Alan and Eric, after seeing their friends have children, are trying for a baby. Will things work out as planed? Will they grow as a couple or fall apart? Read and see. Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may know of my phobia. I'm hoping that this story may help with it.

 A little over seventeen years ago, a strange event occurred. Though not uncommon in the human world, it had been previously unheard of in the reaper realm; an eclipse.

 From that day, things in the realm began to change, and in the most unexpected way. Usually sterile, reapers started to fall pregnant. And not the female members either, only the males.

 Of course, when Grell found out that such things were now possible, she'd soon started trying for a baby with her partner, Undertaker, who'd finally gotten bored with raising creepy dead dolls and had rejoined the association one hundred and three years ago. Not that anyone had trusted him for a while but Grell, then Ronald and finally Eric and Alan had warmed to him.

 Grell had given birth to her daughter, Monica, a little over a year following the eclipse. Ronald and William also now had a three year old son, whose name was simply Will.

 As there seemed no way of reversing the effects of the eclipse, scientists had begun testing for contraceptives that would work for males. It didn't take long to find one, an injection that was not too disimsular to the injection used by female humans.

 As research had found that male menstrual cycles lasted for a whole year, the injection helped to stop the anual period and to prevent the egg from being fertilised. These injections only differed from human ones by the length in which they worked; a whole year at a time.

 The period in which a reaper was pregnant was slightly longer than in the human world, twelve months instead of nine, the fetus growing more slowly for some reason. Research had never found a definitive answer for this.

 As well as this, a baby born from two reapers was always human. This occurrence had an obvious answer. Reapers where once human and are still very close in nature to such a species. Therefore, as the baby hasn't committed suicide and hasn't yet earned that punishment, they are granted human life by God.

 Of course, one teenager had found out about the way in which one becomes a reaper and this news had spread throughout the realm. Feeling out of place in a world filled with repears, three offspring had already committed suicide, leaving their parents shocked and bewildered, not sure of how exactly they should feel. It was indeed a strange set of circumstances, losing a child, realising that you'd not realised in time how much they were hurting but knowing that you'd soon see them again, working alongside them to collect souls. A very odd, painful situation indeed.

\------

 Alan and Eric, who had been a couple for over a century, had been trying for a baby for five years now, with no success, which was quite unusal as reapers tended to fall pregnant quickly.

 It was getting to the point now where Eric was thinking of asking Alan if they should swap over, giving Eric the chance of carrying the child. He was only waiting a little longer as he didn't want to upset Alan, knowing that the brunette was already devastated and feeling as if something was wrong with him.

 Matters weren't helped by the month long period Alan would suffer each November now that he was off of contraceptives, which gave him severe mood swings and stomach pains.

 That's when he'd cry and cry, telling Eric that he was sorry for not being able to provide him with the one thing that he craved - a family. Eric would cuddle him softly and tell him that it'd happen eventually. They just had to wait a little longer. Eric, as much as it hurt, had to just hold out hope for a while longer.

\------

 Eric came home from work, having popped to the supermarket on his way. When he ported to the kitchen to put the groceries away, Alan was waiting for him. As the last item, a packet of ham, was placed in the fridge, Alan wrapped his arms around Eric from behind.

 The blonde chuckled, feeling a boner pressing against his bottom. Alan had been unusally randy for the past two weeks. "Someone horny?"

 "Umm ...." Eric could already hear the embarrassment in Alan's voice. "I ... am."

 Turning around, he saw the tinge of red on Alan's cheeks. "Ya're so cute, babe." Alan's blush only grew, Eric kissing his neck.

 "Hmm ... bedroom now." Alan's hands moved to run up Eric's chest.

 "I like it when ya' give me orders." Eric grabbed his hand and pulled him to the foot of the stairs.

\------

 Deep kisses exchanged, Eric's fingers glided over the buttons of Alan's shirt. The first two were undone, Eric sucking on the skin over Alan's collar bone. "Eric ... hurry, please."

 The blonde pulled away and smirked. "Really can't wait?"

 "N ... no."

 "I really like it when ya' ge' like this."

 "Like what?"

 "A randy lil' devil." His hand slipped to rub Alan through two layers of material.

 "Don't say it ... like that!" Alan giggled and then moaned softly, hips bucking up. Eric crashed their lips together.

\----

 The blonde had finally stopped teasing Alan and was now thrusting up deeply into him, Alan letting out small moans from his position sitting atop him. He bent forward and Eric captured his lips, hands holding Alan's hips firmly. He began to buck up harder, creating a steady rythm, loving the moans from Alan that were being muffled between their mouths.

 The brunette's legs clenched around Eric as he released between them. Eric came a few moments later, nails digging into Alan's soft skin.

 They lay there panting for a while, before Alan shifted to lie at Eric's side. "Tired?" The blonde asked, seeing Alan's eyes slipping shut.

 "Yeah but ... I need to get up and ... feed Fluffy." Alan said, referring to their puffy ginger cat.

 "I'll do it, don't worry."

 Alan smiled softly. "Thank you ... Eric."

 "No probs." Eric kissed Alan's cheek and then got up from the bed, pulling up the cover that had slipped to the bottom of the bed during their session. It was tucked around Alan and then Eric grabbed his boxers, put them on and headed downstairs.

 By the time he was back in the bedroom, Alan was already fast asleep, snuggled down into the mattress. Eric was quickly under the sheets next to him, arm wrapped around his waist. "God ... I love you."

\-----

 Three mornings later, a shrill cry rang out from the bathroom. "Eric!"

 The blonde instantly jumped out of bed, his previous desire for five more minute's sleep quickly vanishing. He sped down the hallway and threw the bathroom door open. "Al? What's tha' matter!?"

 Alan spun around, eyes wide and pregnancy test in hand. "I ... I'm pregnant."

 Eric froze, mouth dropping open. He tried to speak but words were lost. Awkward silence filled the room before finally, one word was uttered. "Oh."


	2. Don't tell a soul.

 "Oh?" Alan cast his eyes downwards. "You ... you're not happy?"

 "No! Shit - I mean, yeah. Yeah, of course I'm happy!" Eric replied.

 "You didn't sound -."

 "I was jus' a lil' shocked. I mean, are ya' sure?"

 "I am. This is the third test I've taken this morning ... just to be sure and I've been feeling a little off ... lately." He eyed the test again. "According to this, I'm two to three weeks pregnant."

 Eric began to tear up. "Oh Al, this is amazin'." He moved forward, pulling Alan into a tight hug. "I can't ... believe it! We ... we're gunna' 'ave a baby."

 "I know. I ... I'm so happy."

 Eric moved to kneel down, cheek pressing to Alan's clothed tummy. "Ya' and me both, babe."

 -----

 As it was a Sunday, a day where neither Eric or Alan worked, the pair decided to cuddle up on the sofa. "So ... wha' do we do now?" Eric asked.

 "You mean with the pregnancy?"

 "Yeah."

 "I need to phone the doctors tomorow and get an appointment." Doctors hadn't even existed in the reaper realm until after the eclipse. They were now needed for antenatal care and childhood ailments, though only a handful of doctor surgeries and hospitals existed. These were run by part time doctors and midwives, who still worked as reapers when not working in the medical field. These reapers had had such a job in their human lives. There were also now schools and day care centres, run in much the same way.

 "Ah. I'll 'ave ta' tell Will so tha' I can ge' tha' time off and come wi' ya'." Eric stated.

 "No!" Eric frowned at him. "I ... don't want anyone to know yet. Not until ... we know for sure that our baby is healthy."

 "They will be babe, don't worry 'bout tha'."

 "Can we ... just wait a few months before telling anyone? Please?"

 "Yeah ... alright, wha 'ever ya' want, babe."

 "Thanks."

 "I'll 'ave ta' sneak away from collections ta' come wi' ya' then."

 "William will kill you."

 "Na. Personally, I think he's gone soft since he had tha' lil' one."

 Alan giggled. "I don't."

 "I ... jus' can't believe this is really happenin'."

 Alab smiled softly. "Neither can I. Eric?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Can we go ... up to bed?"

 "Horny?" Alan nodded. Eric stood up from the sofa and scooped Alan up into his arms. "Bedroom is it then."

\-----

 The following day, Alan came into Eric's office. "The doctor's appointment is at 4pm in two day's time."

 "Awesome."

 "Eric."

 "Yeah?"

 "The receptionist there told me that I need to go on desk work right away."

 "So ya've got ta' tell Will then?"

 "Umm ... can you do it?"

 "Why?"

 "I'm ... a little nervous about telling him."

 "Sure, I'll do it now."

 "And Eric?"

 "Hmm?"

 "I don't want anyone else knowing yet, please."

 "Gotcha'."

\------

 A knock was heard on William T. Spears' door. It was soon opened, an annoyed looking William standing there. "Reaper Slingby, what is the meaning of this? You should be on collections by now."

 "Yeah Will, I know but -."

 "That is Mr Spears to you when we are on duty. What -."

 "I need ta' speak ta' ya' 'bout somethin'." Eric cut him off.

 "I am sure that it can wait."

 Eric shook his head. "Al needs ta' start workin' jus' on paperwork."

 "And why is - oh. You two are expecting?"

 "Yeah."

 "I offer you my sincerest congratulations."

 Eric thought that he saw a smile tugging at William's mouth. "Thanks, mate."

 Ignoring Eric's comment, he said "I will get the paperwork in order. Tell Mr Humphries that he can stay in his office completing his own paperwork until I have the files arranged."

 "Thanks. One more thing."

 "What?"

 "Al doesn't want anyone else ta' know right now. Can ya' keep it quiet from Ronnie for a bit?"

 William nodded. "Ronald need not know until you are ready. Is that all?"

 "Yeah. Are we still lookin' after Will junior tonight?"

 "You are." With that, the door was slammed shut.

 Eric rolled his eyes. "Charmin'."

\------

 That evening, William and Ronald came over to the couple's house with their son. The small boy was the spitting image of William, with short black hair and glasses. He'd also inherited all of his seriousness and intelligence, being able to read books designed for six year olds. His math and language skills also far surpassed that of a three year old.

 The only psychical aspect that he had from Ronald was bright blue eyes, something the blonde parent had stated was his defining feature when he had been human.

 "How's it goin', bud?" Eric asked as Will was dropped off at their house, freeing Ronald and William up for a date at a fancy restaurant.

 The boy adjusted his glasses with his free hand, the other grasping a book. "Okay thank you, Mr Slingby."

 "Hey, come on. I've told ya' plenty of times ta' call me Eric."

 "Father says that it's rude to call grown ups by their first name."

 "Well ... alright. Wanna' play a board game or somethin'?"

 "Chess please."

 Eric groaned. Will junior always wiped the floor with him. This was going to be an embarrassing night.


	3. Awkward conversations. Really. F'ing. Awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after three decades of being together, Ronald couldn't break the habit of calling William 'boss'. He'd called him that for so long, anything else would seem unatural. William thought so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for Alan. What an awkward convo.

 As Eric was playing the fourth match of chess, having lost the previous rounds, he turned to look at Alan, who was sitting on the sofa. "Ya' alright, Al?"

 "Mmm ... sleepy." Alan whispered, already half asleep.

 "Awwh. Go ta' bed then."

 "N ... no, I'll be fine." The brunette yawned.

 "Na, ya' should -." Eric stopped mid sentence, hearing soft snores coming from Alan. He couldn't help but smile. "My baby's all worn out."

 Will coughed. "I hate to interupt but it is your turn."

 "Two secs, mate. I'll jus' take Al ta' bed." He got off of the chair he was sitting on and quickly scooped Alan up from the sofa, kissing him atop the head.

 Will wrinkled his nose. "What a vulgar display of affection." He'd obviously been around William senior far too often.

\----

 It was now the day of the doctors appointment. Eric had been granted permission from William to come along and the couple were now waiting nervously in the waiting area of the surgery. They both stood up promptly when Alan's name was called.

\-----

 They left the room quarter of an hour later, Alan having had to take a pregnancy test there just to be sure. When the result had come back positive, Alan's due date was worked out. As reapers only have one menstrual cycle per year, researchers had invented a way to find out an accurate reading of the date of conception. It was a simple blood testing kit, which took a few minutes and tested for the level of a hormone only found in male reapers. The result? Alan was three weeks and three days gone. His due date? December 25th of that year.

 As well as this, the doctor has taken Alan's blood pressure, which was in the normal range and had also prescribed folic acid. This was to be taken every day. As there were no pharmacies in the realm, the tablets were simply plucked from the shelf in the doctor's office and the label on the box hand written.

 They'd also been talked through Alan's lifestyle to make sure that the baby stayed healthy and the doctor had explained that a letter would be posted through the couple's door, telling them when their next antenatal appointment would be set.

 As they ported back to Alan's office, Eric said "Umm ... Al?"

 "Yeah."

 "Well ... tha' doctor said tha' you'd probably 'ave a natural birth but how?"

 Alan frowned. "What do you mean how?"

 "Where does it pop out from? Ya' ass?"

 A bright tinge appeared on Alan's cheeks. "Y ... yes, my butt. Happy now?"

 "Then where does tha' baby grow?"

 "Don't you know anything!?"

 "Umm ... I didn't really read up on it."

 Alan sighed and sat down on his chair. "The eclipse caused us to have ... a uterus and stuff. That's why we get periods. The uterus is in pretty much ... the same place as a lady's would be. Our baby will move down the vaginally canal that I have and then through my butt. I really ... can't believe that you didn't know this."

 "Like I said, I daint really research it. Jus' thought it kinda' happened. Didn't really think much 'bout it until now."

 "Idiot."

 "Thanks."

 "Well ... at least you know now."

 "Not really. How come ... I've never felt another hole up ya' butt hole before?"

 "Eric!"

 "Jus' askin!"

 "It's sealed off by a tight ... ring of muscle. It's ... more hygienic that way ... I guess."

 "Then how did my swimmers ge' inta' ya' egg?"

 It took all of Alan's effort not to face palm. "It only opens up after I orgasm, Eric. The same when I have my ... period."

 "Oooooh."

 "Happy now?"

 "Yeah."

 "I'm not."

 "Why?" Eric frowned.

 A deeper blush appeared. "Can ... you take your ... shirt off for me?"

 "Oooh. Hell yeah!"

\----

 The following day, Ronald popped into Eric's office during his lunch break. There was something that he had to know. "All y've done for tha' past few days is smile. What's goin' on?"

 Eric dropped his pen onto the desk. It couldn't hurt to tell his best friend, could it? "Well .... I shouldn't really be tellin' ya' yet but we're expectin' a baby!"

 "Wha'!? Oh mate, that's brill!"

 "I know! Can't wait ta' be fair."

 "When's Al due? Wait, it is Al who's carryin', right?"

 "Yeah. He's due Christmas day."

 "That's bangin'." Ronald grinned widely. "Actually, I 'ave some news too."

 "What's - ya' too!?"

 "Yup. A month gone now."

 "Really!?"

 "Yeah. I forgot tha' my injection was due. Ta' be fair, I think tha' boss is still tryin' ta' ge' his head around tha' fact tha' we're havin' another lil' one."

 Eric stood up quickly and darted over to Ronald, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for ya', buddy."

 Ronald wrapped his arms around Eric too. "I know! Me and Al are gunna' pop like a week apart. This is gunna' be - oh man, y're gunna' be busy, man."

 "Eh? How?"

 "In tha' bedroom." Ronald pulled away and winked at him. "Al's gunna' be randy from week one ta' fifty two."

 "Oh yeah, totally."

 "They say it's harder work for tha' partner who isn't pregnant, havin' ta' keep up wi' tha' other guy. 'Dem hormones." It was the extra hormone that was thought to cause all pregnant reapers to be granted with an extremely high sex drive. 

 Eric laughed loudly. "I think I'll manage."

 "Good. Dunno' if tha' boss will this time, poor guy."

 "So ... he's gunna' be more of an arse than usual?"

 "Yep."

 "Great."

\----

 That evening, Ronald and William came over with little Will for a quick visit. On seeing Alan, Ronald couldn't help himself. "Heard tha' good news, mate! Congrats!"

 Alan glanced over at Eric, before turning his attention back to Ronald. "Which good news?"

 Ronald realised his mistake from the expression on Alan's face. "Na, nothin'. Never mind."

 "No! Tell me!"

 "Umm ... tha' baby."

 "Eric, you didn't!?"

 "Erm ... yeah, sorry." Eric replied.

 "You -."

 "I didn't mean ta'! I was jus' too excited!"

 "You dick!" Alan was instantly on his feet, tears welling up in his eyes. Before Eric could utter another word, Alan made a sobbing noise and darted out of the room and up the stairs.

 Eric gulped. "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how the male body can adapt for pregnancy, no? XD


	4. And dawn is drawing ever closer ....

 "Ah, shit. Sorry mate." Ronald said.

 "It's fine. My fault anyway, don't worry 'bout it." Eric replied.

 "Y' sure?"

 "Yeah. I ... I should go explain." Eric went to move forward but felt a hand on his shoulder.

 "Eric." William stated, using his forename now that they were no longer at work. "Maybe it would be best to give Alan a moment of peace."

 "I agree." Will said. "He seemed awfully upset about - father, what actually is troubling Mr Humphries?"

 William adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "We will discuss that when we are home. Eric, you really must let him calm down first."

 "Na! I need ta' apologise." He shrugged William's hand off of him and darted to the stairs, racing up them to the couple's bedroom. As he pushed open the door, he heard quiet sobs coming from the bed. Alan was curled up on top of the covers, tears cascading down his face.

 Hearing Eric walk closer, he whispered "I asked ... you to do one thing for me, Eric. How ... could you do ... this to me?"

 The blonde looked down at him. "I'm really sorry, Al. I jus' got so excited 'bout our baby."

 "But Eric, we ... don't know if - I could miscarry or ... our ... child might be unhealthy. I wanted to make sure that ... they were doing okay first. Don't you understand that?"

 Eric stratched the back of his head. "Nothin', and I mean nothin', is goin' ta' go wrong. We're gunna' 'ave a healthy baby."

 "You ... don't know that." Alan sat up and wiped the tears from underneath his glasses. They were then brushed from his cheeks. "And what ... if Grell finds - she probably already knows. You know what ... she's like when someone is ... having a baby. She fusses over them constantly. I - Eric, I ... don't want that."

 "She doesn't know yet, promise."

 Alan sniffed. "Ronnie has probably ... told her."

 "Na, I told him tha' ya' didn't want people ta' know ye -."

 "I told you that too but you didn't listen!" Alan snapped. "If you can't ... even do a little thing like that for me, how ... are we ever going to raise a baby together?"

 "Al, it was a mistake. I really am sorry, babe. I won't do anythin' like tha' again."

 Another sniff. "Promise?"

 "Yeah." Eric chuckled, though inside the nerves and guilt were getting to him. "I've learnt my lesson, promise."

 "I really hope so." There was a sudden gasp, before Alan said "I ... I said a bad word in front of Will. William is ... going to hate me."

 "Na, he won't. Ronnie's still got his potty mouth. His little guy seems ta' know not ta' swear."

 "Oh ... yeah, true."

 "Comin' back downstairs, babe?"

 "If you promise to be good." Alan smiled softly.

 Eric couldn't help himself, winking at his partner. "Until we're alone, I promise."

 A giggle came from Alan. "Eric!"

\------

 An hour later, two streets away, Grell's daughter was about to head out with another human her age. Undertaker eyed Monica, seeing the expression on her face. "Someone is a grumpy gills today." He giggled.

 "Shut up, dad!" She definetly had her mother's fiery streak.

 Grell tutted at her. "Well if you didn't wear black all of the time you wouldn't be so miserable!" She referred to the black clothes and lipstick Monica was wearing, matching her raven coloured, dyed hair.

 "Just because I wear gothic clothes, that isn't the reason that I'm so depressed!" She glared at Grell. "At least I don't look like I've dumped period blood all over myself!"

 "Oh dear." Undertaker laughed loudly.

 "How dare you!" Grell barked. "Wear something bright and stop mopping around so much! It's such a bloody bother!"

 "You don't even know what's wrong! I hate you!" Monica screamed, storming from the room. The front door was opened and then slammed shut behind her.

 As she reached the end of the street, her friend Tom, who'd been born two months before her, greeted her. "Tonight?"

 She eyed the ground. "Not yet."

 "Why not?"

 She sniffed, trying to keep the tears contained. "I ... I'm not ready, not quite yet."

\-----

 Back at Grell's house, the redhead sat down next to her partner. "I just ... don't know what has gotten into her lately."

 "Me neither." Undertaker's smile faded. "She hasn't been happy for a while and it's definetly not due to that 'ghastly' colour."

 Grell nodded. Deep down she knew that but it wasn't like Monica ever told her what was on her mind. The past few years, she'd barely even spoke to her parents, as if she was in a world of her own. "I'll get her to tell me why when she gets back, even if I have to drag the truth from her."

 "How ... interesting."

 "Well do you have a better idea!?"

 "Afriad not, me little rose."

 Grell huffed. "Drat."

\------

 "We don't belong here." Tom stated, looking up at the sky. "I wish that we could go to the human world. I've heard that they have bright lights in the night sky called stars."

 Monica kicked the ground at her feet. "There's no way for us to ever get there. We aren't like them. We can't port. We don't belong here. We ... we're trapped."

 "Not for much longer, we both know that."

 "Soon .... but not tonight."

 "You always say that."  
"I know. But soon is getting sooner and close is growing closer."

 "I can't wait."

 Monica nodded, though words failed her. Her brain could barely fathom the thoughts in her head. How could her mouth ever speak them?"

\----

 It was close to midnight now and Eric pulled away from Alan, lying down at his side. They were both still breathing heavily, naked under the covers. He turned over as Alan did the same, faces a mere inch apart. "Forgiven me yet?"

 Alan scooted closer. "Mmm .... maybe."

 Eric moved his head, giving Alan an Eskimo kiss. "I love ya', Al."

 "I know, Eric, and I love you too."

 "Ready for sleep yet?"

 "Hmm ... nope."

 Eric kissed him on the forehead and then laughed. "Didn't think so somehow." Alan was rolled gently back onto his back in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone hazard a guess about what's wrong with Monica?


	5. I'm scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesh - session.  
> Black Sabbath is a rock band.

 Kisses were trailed down Alan's neck, Eric beginning to suck at the soft skin. Oh, how he loved the feel of it; almost like silk. He moved down slowly, until his head was hidden under the covers, mouth pressing to Alan's chest and downwards further still, lips touching against the skin of Alan's stomach tenderly. "Hello, little guy."

 "Eric, they might be a girl."

 "Little one?"

 "Mmm ... better." Alan let out a gasp, Eric lowering further to lick over Alan's already hard member.

 "Al, pass tha' lube?"

 "Hmm .... sure." It was handed down to Eric, the cap being popped open. He coated his fingers and dropping the bottle back on the bed, asked Alan to lift his hips slightly. Alan was prepared quite quickly. They'd only had sex a few minutes before but Eric wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt him.

 Fingers withdrawn, Eric scooted back up, kissing Alan deeply. Alan's legs were pulled up and around Eric's waist. "Umm ... Eric?"

 "Yeah?"

 "My ... backs aching."

 "Already?"

 "Yeah. I've read ... that you can even get it ... in the first few weeks."

 "Ah. Wanna' leave it for tonight?"

 "Nope. I think I need to change ... position though."

 "Sure, babe."

\-----

 It took a minute or so for Alan to find a comfortable position, deciding to lie on his side. Eric spooned up behind him, pecking his shoulder. "Al?"

 "Mmm?"

 "It's okay ta' 'ave sex while ya' pregnant, right?" He remembered Ronald's statement but wanted to be sure.

 "It's safe to, yes."

 "Ah, good." Eric pushed his hips closer to Alan's behind, hand moving to help line himself up. A small groan left Alan, wriggling in impatience. The blonde pushed in slowly, wrapping his arm around Alan and then lying still to allow Alan to adjust.

 "Eric ... please ...."

 "Gotcha'." He started to thrust gently into Alan, making the brunette moan softly. Picking up speed, he began to nibble tenderly on Alan's shoulder, sliding in as deep as possible before pulling out almost all the way.

 "Oooh .... Eric." Alan could already feel his stomach tightening and as Eric brushed against his spot, a long moan left him. Eric continued to move quickly, loving the feeling of Alan beginning to clench around him.

 "Ah, Al. Fuck ...."

 It wasn't long before Alan was pushed over the edge, Eric hitting his spot time and time again. His hand gripped the covers in front of him, hips pressing back as he came, pleasure shooting through him. His partner followed suit a while later, arm hugging Alan tightly. "Al, I ... love ya', babe."

 "I love you ... too." Alan breathed, feeling sleepy as Eric pulled out.

 "How's ya' back?"

 "It ... it's okay."

 "Good."

 Alan turned over, snuggling down against Eric's chest. The blonde yawned and then asked "if it's a boy, wha' do ya' wanna' call him?"

 Alan smiled against Eric. "It's ... too ... soon to decide, Eric."

 "I'm thinkin' Ozzy."

 "No ... never."

 "Why not?"

 "Just ... because you ... like Black ... Sabbath ....." The rest of Alan's words were lost, the small man falling into a peaceful sleep.

 A chuckle left Eric. "Ozzy it is then."

\-----

 The following morning, over at the Spears' household, Ronald was getting Will ready for school, William drinking his daily coffee.

 "Father ... why was Alan so troubled yesterday?" Will asked.

 "Ask your mother."

 "Mom?" Ronald hated being called mother. It made him fell so ... old. He'd made sure that Will always called him mom. 

 "Well." The blonde stated. "Alan's havin' a baby soon."

 Will's brow furrowed. "Why would that upset him?"

 "Well ... he wanted it ta' be a surprise but Eric couldn't keep his gob shut."

 "He couldn't stay silent." William corrected Ronald's vulgar term.

 "Oh ... I see." Will said.

 Ronald grinned. "I can't either."

 "Ronald." William warned.

 "Wha'?" He's gunna' 'ave ta' know sometime."

  A sigh was heard. "Fine."

 "Me and ya' dad are havin' a kid too. Y' gunna' 'ave a new baby sis or bro."

 "Oh. You and father have been fornicating? So that's what all the noise was."

 William almost gagged on his mouthful of coffee. How an earth did his son know about the birds and the bees? Textbook? Google? Ronald just stood there laughing. Poor, poor William.

\-----

 Later that day, Ronald entered Alan's office. "How ya' feelin', mate?" He saw that Alan's eyes were puffy from behind his glasses. "What's tha' matter?"

 "I ... I'm scared, Ronnie."

 "Why, what's wrong?"

 "The baby."

 Ronald dashed over to the desk and placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. "Has ... somethin' happened?"

 "No ...."

 "Then what's scarin' y'?"

 "I don't know how ... I'm going to cope for the next eleven months. I'm ... so exhausted this morning."

 "You'll be jus' fine, mate."

 Alan bit his lip nervously before asking. "Umm ... last time, how was it?"

 "When I was carryin' Will?"

 "Yeah."

 Ronald smiled. "Great, I love everythin' 'bout it. Yeah, I had a bit of mornin' sickness and had ta' pee a lot but tha' rest was fine." His other hand moved to his stomach. "Y' gunna' love every minute of it. Especially y' first scan."

 "Really?"

 "Yep, and y' know tha' best part?"

 "N ... no?"

 "As ya' ge' closer ta' droppin', tha' sex feels amazin'. Way better than normal. And y' can come loads in one sesh"

 Alan blushed deeply. That was way too much information. He changed the subject. "But the actual pregnancy was ... okay?"

 "Yep. Everyone's different but I know tha' y' will be alright."

 "But ... Grell wasn't."

 "Yeah ... Monny was breached but Grell's time up until tha' was awesome."

 "She had really bad mood swings ... though?"

 "When don't she?"

 "Not often." Ronald cleared his throat. "Okay ... maybe sometimes."

 "Ha, yeah." Ronald thought for a moment. "If y' really worried, talk ta' Eric."

 "I will ... later. You've cheered me up though for now." Thank you, Ronnie."

 "Y' welcome." He grinned. "So, y' been keepin' Eric busy?"

 "Ronnie!"


	6. Poor William - again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell calling both senior and junior 'Will' can get awfully confusing at times.

 The following morning, William heard a distinctive noise in the bathroom while showering. The water was instantly turned off and William grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself. He then stepped out of the cubicle and as expected, found Ronald being sick into the toilet. His robe was thrown around himself and he knelt down next to Ronald. "Are you alright?"

 Ronald wiped his mouth on the back of his hand once he'd been sick again. "Yeah, fine." Looking over at William, he saw the anxious expression on his face. To the untamed eye, William would appear no different from usual. "Don't look at me like tha', boss. I'm fine, promise. Jus' a bit of mornin' sickness. Stop worryin'."

 William wiped his glasses, as they were beginning to fog. "You know that I cannot help but do so. I shall be the one to take Will to school. You stay here and rest for a while."

 "Ah man, Julie's mom was bringin' me brownies today."

 "You are staying put. I shall be the one to retrieve them."

\------

 Meanwhile, Alan had only just gotten out of bed. When he walked downstairs, Eric glanced over at him. "Al, ya' don't look so good. Ya' okay?"

 "Exhausted. My back aches really bad too." Alan had decided not to talk to Eric about yesterday's worries as Ronald had managed to qwell them.

 "Ya' should go ta' tha' doctor's and see wha' pain killers ya' can take."

 "I'd rather stay off of anything for the first trimester. If it starts hurting really badly, I'll go."

 "Ah, fair enough. What do ya' want for breakfast?"

 Alan eased himself down onto the sofa. "I'm not hungry."

 "Ya' need ta' eat somrthin', babe."

 "No ...."

 "The doctor told ya' 'bout lifestyle stuff. Gotta' make sure tha' ya' eat enough.".

 Alan exhaled deeply and then said "fine, I'll have some toast then."

"Jam?"

 "Strawberry please."

\------

 William came back home, tub of brownies in hand. Ronald was downstairs now, putting his shoes on for work. He grinned at William. "Got time for a quicky?"

 The brownie tub was placed on the kitchen counter, William checking his watch. "No."

 "Ah, crap. Oh well, I'll be bent over ya' desk soon then." With that, he ported to work.

 "I do not think so somehow."

\------

 That night, Eric and Alan popped over to Grell's for a quick visit, the redhead having demanded it at work. They were all now sitting in her living room. "Have you heard the glorious news?" She asked.

 "Which?" Alan asked.

 "Ronnie is pregnant again! Oh, isn't it wonderful?"

 Monica, who had just entered the room, said "really? Eh, that's lame."

 "Monica!" Grell barked, before turning back to the couple. "Will dear is going to be busy with two children, isn't he? The poor darling is going to be awfully flustered."

 "I know." Eric stated. "Poor guy."

 "Hopefully you'll be having a baby of your own soon."

 "Well." Eric began, only to have Alan elbow him in his side. The blonde caught himself, instead saying "ya' never know. Hopefully soon, Al's gunna' ge' preggers." He swore that he heard Alan grunt at him.

\----

 They left the house an hour or so later, porting home. "I can't believe that you nearly told Grell."

 Alan sighed. "At least Ronnie hasn't said anything."

 "Sorry babe. My tongue slipped."

 Alan sighed, deciding to change the subject. "I wonder what's wrong with Monny. She seemed really down."

 "No clue." Unbeknownst to the couple, Grell had tried to pull the truth from Monica. It hadn't ended well.

 "I just hope ... that she will be okay."

 "Yeah, me too. How's ya' back anyway?"

 "It's ... getting to me."

 "Awwh, that's shit. Wanna' take a bath?"

 "If you come too."

 Eric smirked. "I was plannin' ta'."

\-----

 Later that night, William and Ronald were in bed. Turns out that sex on the desk was becoming a thing for the couple. Deep down, William knew that Ronald couldn't help the raging hormones that were making him even more frisky than usual. "Ah ... boss! Hn ... harder."

 William lifted his face from the crook of Ronald's neck. "Are you quite sure? I do not want to hurt you."

 "Ya' know tha' I like it rough."

 "I do but you are -."

 "Exactly. I've popped one baby out so this is nothin'."

 "Well, if you are sure."

 "Yep, totally."

 William began to thrust again, this time using more speed and force.

 "Ah, fuck!" Ronald groaned.

 "Is ... that to your liking?"

 "Hn ... yeah, right there." His spot was hit again. "S ... shit."

 Suddenly there was a bang at the bottom of their bedroom door and they both heard their son shouting. "Would you two keep it down in there! I am trying to sleep!"

 Oh dear. Poor William - again.

\----

 Alan sighed in irritation. "What's up? Ya' back still?" Eric asked.

 "Yeah and I'm just aching all over."

 "Thought tha' bath had helped."

 "It had but now it's back."

 "Ah, man." Eric turned over in bed fully, hand moving down to hold Alan's. "Want me ta' ge' ya' anythin'?"

 "A hot water bottle, please."

 "Sure thing." Eric got out of bed and went to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. It was soon reaching the boil and he grabbed the bottle from the kitchen cupboard, twisting the cap off. It was covered in a fluffy owl design and was filled with water, Eric heading back up the stairs. He found Alan tossing in bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

 The brunette saw him nearing the bed. "Thanks, Eric."

 "Now probs." Eric got under the covers. "Where's it achin'?"

 Turning over so that his back was facing Eric, Alan said "right at the bottom."

 The bottle was placed on top of Alan's nightshirt. "There?"

 "Yeah."

 Eric kept it firmly in place, even after it had soothed Alan's ache and eased him into sleep. The blonde pushed himself up onto one elbow, watching Alan sleeping soundly. "Fuck Al, ya' so beautiful." Not wanting to move away to turn the light off, he kept his hand on the bottle and eased back down further under the cover. "Night babe. Love ya'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I love that kid.


	7. Nahhh (Eric, seriously, shut up!)

 Antenatal appointments were at slightly different intervals than one's in the human world, due to the slower growth of the baby. What would usually happen at three months would happen at four, at four and a half months at six months and so on. For that reason, each trimester of a reaper's pregnancy lasted for four months.

 Alan was now six weeks pregnant and waiting for the letter to come through for his next appointment. Though he wasn't being sick, certain foods had become off putting to him, especially meats. His fatigue and exhaustion were also still present.

 Eric walked into Ronald's office during his lunch break. Ronald's pregnancy had been going smoothly, the morning sickness having almost disappeared. Eric spotted the bucket of ice on Ronald's desk. "What's wi' tha' ice cubes?"

 "Cravings." Ronald stated once he'd swallowed the last bit of melted ice. "Last pregnancy it was raw meat."

 "Yikes."

 "Yeah, tha' boss got so grossed out tha' he made me go vegetarian for like nine months. Tha' really sucked. Spinach and kale, eurgh." He pulled a face.

 Eric laughed. "Yeah, gross."

\-------

 Three weeks later, Eric found a letter posted through the door in the morning. It was addressed to Alan. Picking it up, he moved back into the living room and handed it to him. Alan quickly opened it and read it. "It's about my next appointment."

 "When we gotta' go?"

 "Three weeks Monday."

 "Ah, cool." He took in Alan's appearance, noting the dark circles under his eyes. "Ya' really look tired, Al, ya' should take tha' day off."

 "No ... it's okay."

 "Sure? I can 'ave a word wi' William if ya' want."

 "No, I don't want to. I'll ... be fine."

 "Alright." He looked down at the barely eaten bowl of cereal and milk on the coffee table. "Ya' 'ave barely touched ya' food."

 "I'm not hungry."

 "We talked 'bout this. Ya' need ta' eat properly or our baby ain't gonna' grow enough."

 "Do you even care about me anymore!?"

 "Wha'?"

 "All you talk about ... is our child. Do you even care about ... how I'm feeling?"

 "Of course I do." He sat down next to Alan and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Ya' know tha' I love ya'. That's why I'm tellin' ya' ta' rest." Alan began to cry. "Babe?"

 "I ... know, Eric, I do. This ... is just so difficult."

 "Wha' is?"

 "Being pregnant. I didn't think that ... I'd feel so ill."

 "It'll be alright once tha' first trimester is over. Most guys feel like shit in those months."

 "Ronnie doesn't."

 "Na, he's lucky but remember Sam from personnel?"

 "I ... think so."

 "He had it really rough at tha' start but was fine tha' rest of tha' time."

 Alan sniffed and wiped his eyes. "You ... really think that I'm going to be okay?"

 "Yep. You'll be glowin' soon."

 "I really hope so." He looked at the clock on the wall. "We need to hurry up and ... go to work."

 "Eat ya' breakfast first."

 "Eric, no."

 "Jus' a bit more."

 A sigh slipped from Alan. "Fine."

\-------

 That night, a slap rang out through the Spears' bedroom and then a loud groan. "Ah ... boss." Ronald was lying on his front on the bed, hips placed on top of William's legs, arse in the air. He did enjoy kink and even more so when pregnant. William couldn't bring himself to reject Ronald's wishes, with child or not. That cheeky smile got him every time.

 The supervisor's hand was brought down against the skin of Ronald's bottom again, the skin turning redder with every slap. "You shall be punished tonight, Mr Knox, spilling tea all over your paperwork."

 "Mmm ... fuck yeah, I've been really naughty."

 "Using cuss words is not allowed. That will just heighten your punishment." He spanked Ronald harder.

 "Ah yeah! Punish me as much as y' want! I can take it."

 William picked up the bottle of lube from beside him and popped the lid up. His fingers were generously coated and the bottle dropped again. Using his free hand, he spread Ronald's cheeks and then began to circle the ring of tight muscle with a lubed digit. The motion was agonisingly slow for Ronald. "Boss ... ah ... stop teasin' me so much! I'm gunna' blow before y' ge' it in!"

 "Such vulgar terms. No, I am afraid that you will have to be patient."

 "No fair!"

\----

 It was an whole hour before Ronald had gotten any real action but he was now being thrust into deeply, hands tied above his head. He'd already orgasmed multiple times. "Ah ... fuck. Hnn ... ffff!" The sounds were causing William to groan and pound into him harder.

 Meanwhile, in the next room, Will rolled his eyes and pressed each end of the pillow tightly to his ears. He'd need to speak to his father about soundproofing their room tomorow. This was just getting ridiculous.

\-----

 Over at the other couple's home, Alan and Eric were taking a late night bath in hopes of easing Alan's aches. Though in all fairness, their earlier bedroom antics probably hadn't helped matters, even if Alan couldn't help his bodily needs.

 The smaller reaper turned over, resting his head against Eric's chest. "This ... is so nice."

 Eric ran his fingers through Alan's wet hair. "It really is."

 Alan yawned and then spoke slowly. "So ... warm too."

 "Yeah, very."

 "You ... help ... keep me warm, Eric." He mumbled, before dozing off.

 "Awwh, bless." Eric smiled warmly, knowing that he should get Alan to bed. He couldn't, enjoying this moment too much to even think of moving.

\-----

 Alan was now almost eleven weeks pregnant and was still feeling as unwell as ever. Coming out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower that morning, he moved into the bedroom to get dressed. The robe was dropped to the floor, Alan catching his side reflection in the mirror. He let out a gasp, before shouting for Eric.

 The blonde pushed the door open, racing inside and looking panicked. "What's tha' matter? Is tha' baby - are ya' alright?"

 Alan gulped, before running his hand over his stomach. "I ... think I'm starting ... to show."

 Eric pulled a face. "Eh? Wha', already? Nahhh.


	8. Walt Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this is set in present day. Will add that to the tags.

 Alan shot Eric a look of irritation. "What ... do you mean no? Come and look."

 Eric did, eyeing Alan's stomach. The very bottom of it was sticking out more than usual by an inch or two. "Oh ... yeah. But ... ya' can't be showin' yet. Ya' ain't even close ta' tha' end of ya' first trimester."

 "I ... know that." Alan brushed his hand over the small bulge. "This ... can't be normal. Eric ... what if something is wrong?"

 "Like wha'?"

 "I don't know." Alan's brain started to imagine the worst case scenarios. "What ... if there's inflammation or ... a growth or something?"

 "No, Al. There's nothin' wrong wi' our kid! There ... can't be."

 "You don't know that!" Alan's eye began to fill with tears. "Our ... baby might be - something might be wrong."

 "Then ... we'll 'ave ta' phone tha' doctor and ge' ya' an appointment." He paused. "I'll phone tha' boss and tell him we ain't gunna' be in today."

 "But ... he's going to be really mad."

 "I don't care." Eric whipped his phone out and dialled William's number. On the second ring, William's voice came through the speaker.

 "Slingby, what is it? Don't you realise that I am at work?"

 "Yeah, I know but I needed ta' talk ta' ya'."

 "Regarding what? What is so important -."

 "Me and Al are takin' tha' day off."

 "Over my dead body you are, what is the meaning of this?"

 "Somethin' might be wrong wi' tha' baby."

 William's response surprised Eric, his tone softening immensely. "Oh ... I see. You two take as long off as needed then. Be sure to phone me each morning to alert me of your absence. And Eric ... you have my well wishes."

 "Thanks. And yeah, I'll ring ya'."

\-----

 Once the call was ended, Eric phoned the doctor's surgery and was able to book a phone consultation. The couple were now waiting anxiously for their call in an hour's time. Silence weighed heavy in the air, Eric rubbing Alan's back soothingly. The time ticked by at a snail's pace, until finally, thankfully, Eric's phone rang. He passed it over to Alan. The call was ended quicker than expected.

 "Wha' did tha' doc say?" Eric asked.

 "That ... there's nothing to worry about. He's seen men ... show within the first ... month, as ... unbelievable as it sounds."

 "So ... our kid's gonna' be a big one?"

 "Not exactly. It's just ... my uterus expanding."

 "Ah ... cool." Alan didn't respond. "Al?"

 "I ... I can't take this!"

 "Wha'?"

 "I'm ... going to end up with a really big bump. My ... back is already hurting ... so much. I can't ... deal with this."

 Alan was gathered in Eric's arms and eased into his lap. "Ya' don't know tha' yet. Whatever happens, we'll ge' through his." Eric bent forward and kissed Alan's cheek. "Promise. I'll be here for ya' every step of tha' way."

\-----

 Alan was now lying on the sofa, feeling absolutely exhausted, Eric tucking a blanket in around him. "Ya' jus' stay here and relax. I'll pop tha' TV on and then go ta' tesco. Fancy anythin'?"

 "Umm ... not really. Maybe ... some cookies?"

 "Alright. Wha' film ya' want on?"

 "Pocahontas, please."

 "Sure thing."

 "Oh ... Eric."

 "Yeah?"

 "Don't forget your contact lenses."

 "Ah, yeah. Don't wanna' scare tha' humans." He grabbed them from the cupboard in the room, kissed Alan on the forehead and ported away.

 He was back in quick time, paper bag of chocolate chip cookies in with the rest of his groceries. Putting them away quickly, he made himself a cup of tea and entered the living room again. The cookies were handed to Alan and he moved his legs, letting Eric sit down. They were then placed back on Eric's lap.

 "Eric?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Can you keep your contacts in for me? I ... really like that eye colour on you." Alan knew that they matched the blue that Eric's eyes once were when he was human.

 "Sure thing, Al." They settled down to watch the rest of the film. Mulan, Toy Story and Brave would follow suit.

\-----

 That night, Ronald came into the living room, William having just taken their son to bed. He'd followed Will's advice and soundproofed the bedroom. The supervisor eyed the bottle in Ronald's hand. "Beer? What an earth are you thinking?! You're -."

 "Alcohol free, boss, don't panic."

 "Oh."

 Ronald smiled and sat down next to William. "Quicky on tha' sofa?"

 "Will is going to hear us."

 An item was pulled from Ronald's hoodie pocket. "Then gag me." William didn't need telling twice.

\-----

 Alan and Eric had gone back to work the following day and it was now the day of Alan's second appointment, the couple in the doctor's office. They were given various information about things, including how the baby develops throughout pregnancy, pelvic floor exercises, antenatal screening tests, breastfeeding and where Alan and Eric could choose to have the birth.

 Alan was then weighed and his weight taken. It was charted at 120lb and 5'8, which put him in the slightly underweight category. His blood pressure and protein in his urine was also checked and was found to be fine. At the end of their appointment, information was given about Alan's next appointment and his scans.

 In the medical world of male pregnancies, a scan was done at four, six and eight months to check that the baby was growing as they should and to make sure that there were no psychical abnormalities.

 Once they had ported back to work, Eric asked. "So ... a lot of guys have tha' baby at home, eh?"

 "That's ... what the doctor said, yes."

 "Wha' do ya' wanna' do?"

 "I don't know, Eric, it's ... far too early to decide."

 "Well I think -."

 "I don't care. You're not the one ... who's giving birth." Alan bit his lip at the end of his sentence. He really wasn't looking forward to this.


	9. Birth.

 That Sunday, Alan was sitting in the sofa, Fluffy purring from its position on his lap. Eric came into the room, mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows in hand. His partner always had loved this drink and Eric was hoping that it would help to increase his appetite.

 Sitting down next to Alan, he handed to mug over. The brunette stared at the frothy liquid. "Looks ... yummy, thank you Eric.".

 "No probs."

 Once it had cooled, Alan drank it down quickly. "Hmm ... so nice."

 Eric smiled widely. "Great! Wanna' go out somewhere today?"

 "N ... no."

 "Wha'?" Why not? Ya' can't stay cooped up in here. Some fresh air will do ya' good."

 "N ... no."

 "But why?"

 "I'm ... too tired."

 "Ah, okay."

 "Can ... we go to bed?"

 "Thought ya' was tired?"

 Alan let out a small giggle. "You can ... do all of the work."

 "Cheeky bastard." Eric eased Fluffy off of Alan and onto the floor and then scooped Alan up. He darted up the stairs, Alan laughing softly in his ear.

\------

 It was now the end of the next week and Alan decided to speak to Ronald in his office, while Grell and Eric were away on collections. He knocked on the door tentatively and received a muffled reply. "Com' ... i'." The door was pushed open, Alan stepping into the room.

 Ronald beamed at him, ice cream splattered up the sides of his mouth and his cheeks, large spoon in hand. "Y' ain't gotta' knock, silly."

 "Umm ...." Alan eyed the various tubs of ice cream, most of them being empty. "So ... much raspberry ripple."

 "Yeah." Ronald shoved another spoonful into his mouth and swallowed quickly. "Been cravin' cold things like crazy. Ice cream ... ice pops ... ice and ... even frozen bread. It's drivin' tha' boss mad."

 "Oh ... okay. Can I ... talk to you about something?"

 "Yeah, sure." Ronald wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up from the seat, cradling a tub in his arms. "'Ave a seat. Y' look knackered."

 "No ... you need to rest too."

 "Na, I'm fine. Sit down already."

 "O ... okay. Thank you, Ronnie." Alan walked to the seat and sat down, Ronald shifting to stand opposite him.

 "What's up?"

 "I ... wanted to know - if it's not too personal that is. The birth, was it ... painful?"

 "Yeah, it hurt like a motherfucker but I don't think I screamed too much."

 "Oh .... okay." Alan bit his lip.

 "It's worth it though. Promise. After a bit ... I didn't even care 'bout tha' pain. A nice bath at tha' start of labour really helped."

 "You ... had Will at home ... didn't you? I ... really hope that I'm not prying too much."

 "Na, it's all good. Yeah, I had tha' bab' at our house. Wha' else do y' wanna' know?"

 "What was it like birthing ... at home? You ... didn't have any pain relief then?"

 "Na, not a thing. It was great ta' be fair. So glad I didn't go ta' hosp. Didn't even 'ave a midwife."

 "Oh ... it was unassisted?"

 "Yup. Tha' doctors thought I was crazy but I didn't wanna' be stuck in hosp. Tha' boss wasn't all tha' keen on tha' idea at first but he came around eventually when I wouldn't budge."

 "Oh. That ... must have been scary."

 "Not really. Me and him did our research on it. It's not actually rare at all ta' do it like tha'. Ya' know tha' baby shop next ta' tha' docs?"

 "I ... do."

 "They 'ave a load of books 'bout unassisted birth and all tha' supplies ya' need, like cord clamps and all tha'."

 "I ... see."

 "Wha' 'bout y'? Decided where y' havin' y' first?"

 "Hospital I think."

 "Oh?"

 "In case ... anything goes wrong. I'd ... like to know that I was in safe hands."

 "Ah, fair enough. Me and tha' boss would 'ave gone ta' hosp too if things hadn't of gone well durin' tha' birth."

 "Yeah ... of course."

 "Y' told Eric 'bout y' plans yet?"

 "N ... no but I should. Tonight ... I will."

 "Awesome."

 "Thank you ... Ronnie."

 "For wha'?"

 "Being ... there for me."

 Ronald grinned. "Wha' are friends for?"

\------

 Eric had been asking Alan about if he'd decided on where they were having their child for the past three days. Tonight was no different. "So, tha' birth?"

 Alan let out a nervous breath. "I've ... made up my mind now."

 "And?"

 "Hospital."

 "Oh."

 "You're not ... happy." Alan looked away. "I didn't think that ... you would be."

 "I jus' thought home would be more relaxin'. I mean, ya' 'ave been stressed a lot, babe."

 "I want ... our baby to be safe. I don't ... think that I'd feel like ... they were out of hospital."

 "Okay."

 "You ... don't support me ... in this." Alan stated.

 "No! I ... do. I really do. Wha'ever make ya' happy."

 "You ... really mean that?"

 "Yeah, I do."

 "G ... good."

 Eric glanced at his watch. "Time for bed?"

 "Please."

 "Awesome."

\-----

 Later that night, Monica was out of the house again, Tom by her side. She gazed up at the sky again, from her position on the bridge that connected reaper England to reaper France. No stars were shining, as was always the case. Even the moon lacked a realistic glow.

 She turned around, leaning her back against the railings of the bridge. "I've ... decided on a date."

 He pulled his gaze away from the pitch black water. "You have?"

 "Yes."

 "When?"

 "Halloween."

 "What? That's forever away."

 "It's not and this time, I won't change my mind at the last moment."

 "We're really doing this ...."

 "We are."

 "But ... why Halloween?"  
"They always say that it's the one day of the year where the living and the dead mix."

 "That's just superstition. You know that."

 "Maybe it is but it just seems fitting. Is that stupid?"

 "Of course not."

 She nodded. "So ... you'll wait for me?"

 "I couldn't do this without you."


	10. Scan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> River Island - a UK clothes shop in the human world.

 Alan was now sixteen weeks pregnant, reaching the end of his first trimester. His bump was really starting to show now. Pulling his usual work shirt on, he glanced in the mirror and walked off to find Eric in the kitchen. "Eric ... can I borrow one of your shirts?"

 "Ah, yeah ... sure." He paused for a moment. "Grell phoned and asked if we could come over tonight."

 "What for?"

 "Jus' ta' hang out I think."

 "We can't!"

 "Why not?"

 "I don't want her ... to know yet."

 "Ya' need ta' stop avoidin' her and everyone else at work."

 Alan glanced at the ground. "I ... know. Can ... you get ... me a baggy jumper from River Island later then?"

 "Al, I don't think that's gunna' hide ya' bump."

 "Then ... I'm not coming tonight."

 "Al."

 "I don't want her to know!"

 "But why? What's tha' worst thing tha' could happen if she does?"

 "I ... I don't know."

 "Well then."

 "I ... I'll tell her when I'm ready." Before Eric could reply, he left the room. Once back upstairs, Eric's shirt was tried on. It swamped Alan's arms and chest, though fit quite nicely around the stomach area. His suit coat was then pulled on. As he tried to pull it shut, he couldn't button the ones around his belly and sighed. He'd have to borrow one of those from Eric too.

\------

 It was a little before 8pm that night when Alan spoke up. "I'm ... coming to Grell's too."

 "But ya' said -."

 "She'll find out eventually, Eric. I'm ... a third of the way now so ... it'll be okay."

 "Ya' sure?"

 "Yeah."

 "Let's ge' goin' then."

 "O ... okay." The pair got ready and ported to Grell's house. Eric knocked on her front door. It was soon answered, Grell clad in a red blouse and skirt.

 She immediately noticed Alan's appearance, even hidden under one of Eric's t-shirts. "Oh darling! You're having a baby!? That's wonderful!"

 Eric grinned. "Yeah, we are."

 "How far along are you?"

 "Umm ... four months." Alan stated.

 "Oooh. I thought you were at least six." She lunged at Alan, hugging him tightly. "Doesn't it feel amazing?"

 "Y ... yeah." Alan lied. The aches and exhaustion meant that he was feeling anything but amazing right now.

 "So you're due at the same time as Ronnie! Two little babies to fuss over!"

 Eric chuckled. "Yeah, it's gonna' be great. Tha' baby's due Xmas day actually."

 "Really? That's amazing!" She grinned, still squeezing the life out of Alan. "If I remember correctly, Ronnie is due the 16th of December."

 "Sweet!"

 "Umm ... you can let go now." Alan said.

 "Ooo, yes, yes! You know how I get around babies." She let go of Alan. "Well, come on. Don't just stand there." She gestured for them to enter. As they walked to the living room, Monica came down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. The teenager looked Alan up and down. "You too, huh? So lame."

 "Monica! Shut your trap!"

 "Whatever, Mom."

\------

 Two days later, it was time for Alan's scan, the couple having just entered the room in the hospital. He'd also be having a screening test for Down's Syndrome.

 Eric held his hand as gel coated Alan's stomach, the transducer being moved over the skin. Both men turned to eye the monitor. "Awwh ... their hands are so tiny." Eric grinned.

 Alan's eyes began to fill with tears. "O ... our baby."

 "Yeah and I can tell already tha' they're gonna' be so cute ... jus' like their mommy."

 "Oh ... Eric."

\-----

 Two weeks later, on a Sunday, Eric was shouted up to the bedroom. "Wha' is it, Al?" He saw Alan struggling to pull the top of his jeans together.

 "I ... can't get my ... jeans on. My bump's in ... the way."

 Eric moved forward, his hand placing on Alan's tummy. "Beautiful."

 The brunette blushed. "I'm not."

 "Yeah, ya' are."

 "That ... still doesn't fix the jean problem."

 "Guess we're gunna' 'ave ta' ge' ya' some maternity clothes."

 "Already? Can't ... I just borrow a pair of yours?"

 "Ya' ain't gunna' fit inta' them."

 "True. But ... will the shop even be open today?"

 "It's always open, Al."

 "Okay. Umm ... where did I put my wallet?" Alan turned to try to spot his coat.

 "I'll ge' ya' them, don't worry."

 "No, I'll -."

 "Ya' can't go out wi' ya' boxers on show."

 Alan blushed deeply. "You ... you're right."

\-----

 Eric came back from the store with three large bags. There were no staff at the shop, as no reapers had the time to run it. Instead, security and check outs were robotic. Alan was back in the living room with Fluffy now. The bags were placed on the empty seat at his side. "Hope ya' like them, babe. "The cat was placed on the floor, Alan rummaging in the bags. "I got ya' some trousers for work too. They were gettin' proper tight."

 "I ... I know." Alan pulled out a maternity top, which was a lilac colour. "This ... one is lovely, Eric. Thank you."

 Eric bent down to kiss him on the head. "I thought tha' you'd like it."

 "No ... I love it."

\-----

 The next day, another letter had been posted through the door. Eric opened it quickly, reading it with haste. "Hey Al, come here."

 Alan hurried as best he could from the kitchen. "What is it?"

 "Screening test came back negative."

 "Oh ... I'm so glad." Alan hissed at the end of his sentence.

 "Ya' alright?"

 "Heartburn."

 "Oh."

 "Yeah ... I had it all night."

 "Why didn't ya' tell me?"

 "I didn't ... want to wake you."

 Eric stepped forward, cupping Alan's cheek with his spare hand. "I wouldn't 'ave minded. Maybe ya' should ge' somethin' from tha' docs if it doesn't clear up."

 "No ...."

 "Ya' on ya' second trimester, it should be alright, shouldn't it?"

 "True. I'll ... see how it goes."


	11. William shows his softer side.

 That night, moonlight peaked between the trees of Highland Park in the reaper realm. A light breeze blew past the newly formed leaves of spring. "I still cannot believe that I agreed to this. Your skill of persuasion is phenomenal." William stated, withdrawing his fingers.

 "Y' make it sound like it took a tonne of convincin', boss." Ronald replied, kneeling up from his position on all fours. He turned around, grabbing the handcuffs that had been placed on the blanket atop damp grass.

 William lay down, his partner shifting to straddle his chest, cuffing William's hands above his head. Their son was currently being looked after by Grell.

 "Let's ge' this party started." Ronald grinned, kneeling up and scooting back. He groaned, sinking down onto William and instantly beginning to rock back and forth. His partner let out a grunt, basking in the tightness and warmth that was surrounding him. After a moment or two, William's hips began to buck up, need to fill Ronald completely overtaking him. "Ah, boss .... fuck."

 Ronald's head fell back, William's deep thrusting dragging him closer to the edge already. He slammed down onto William, nails scrambling against his chest. His orgasm hit him quickly, washing over him and making him scream out to the heavens. "Fuckin' hell!"

\-----

 A little over twenty minutes later, William spoke up. "Ronald, release me from these handcuffs."

 "Wha'? Why?"

 "I feel that a change of position is needed."

 "Ah ... nice." Ronald beamed down at him as the cuffs were removed. As soon as William was free, he rolled them over, pulling Ronald's legs around his waist and sliding back in all of the way, beginning to pound into him. "Shit!"

 Another one and a half hours passed before Ronald had fallen to sleep on top of the blanket. William had scooped him up and ported him home and was now putting him to bed. A bowl and flannel was retrieved, William sitting on the edge of the bed, lifting one of Ronald's hands and washing the dirt from it gently. The blonde's hands had slipped from the blanket, palms pressing heavily into the grass and mud when he'd changed positions again onto all fours.

 Ronald didn't stir and didn't move and William smiled slightly at the peaceful expression on his face. Mommy was obviously out cold, exhausted from previous activities. Other hand cleaned off, William pecked him on the forehead, changed into fresh clothes and ported to Grell's.

\------

 The two Wills came home. "Father ... carry me upstairs."

 "Will, you have legs of your own. Do not be lazy." William said.

 "But ... I feel unwell."

 William instantly bent down to pick him up. "Unwell in what way?"

 "I'm ... not sure. Just don't ... feel like myself."

 William felt his forehead. "You do have a bit of a fever. Let's get you to bed and hopefully you'll feel better by morning."

 "Very ... well then."

\-------

 "I am not missing school!" Will shouted, having been told the following morning that he was too ill to attend.

 "You are at nursery. I am sure that you will not miss out on much." His father replied. 

 "But -."

 "Read a book or something to your mother later."

 "Tha' mean I ge' tha' day off?" Ronald grinned.

 "You do, though I'll be bringing you your paperwork later."

 The blonde's face fell. "Fuck." He bent down to pick his son up. "A chill out day won't do y' any harm, bud." Will snuggled against his chest. Though normally independent, he craved his mother's comfort when ill. Ronald sat on the sofa, Will placed onto his lap. "Boss, grab tha' Calpol for me."

 The boy's nose scrunched at the thought of the medicine. "Oh ... not that revolting stuff."

 "Afraid so, kiddo'."

\-----

 Will wiped his mouth on his sleeve, having just been sick. "Ugh ... how wretched." He glanced down. "And this shirt is ruined."

 "Na, jus' needs a wash." Ronald stated, lifting Will from his lap and placing him onto the seat of the sofa. He then knelt in front of his son. "Come on, arms up."

 "I am able to undress myself." Will stated, though he did what his mother had told him to.

 "Lemme' act all motherly for a change, kid."

 "Then bring me some ice cream."

 "Hell no, tha' raspberry ripple's mine."

\-------

 Will had fallen to sleep on top of his mother, who was lying sprawled out on the sofa. The blonde really needed to use the bathroom but didn't want to disturb his son. That's when Will began to stir, face resting against Ronald's stomach. "M ... mom?"

 "Yeah, kiddo'?"

 "Why ... haven't you got a bump yet? Mr Humphries ... is getting rather large now."

 "Guys show at different times, bud. I daint show wi' y' until I was 'bout nine months."

 "Oh ... okay. There's still a baby in there though, isn't there?"

 "Yep."

 "Is it safe to lie on you in this manner then?"

 "It's cool, y' stay right there. Comfy?" Ronald continued to ignore his need for the toilet.

 "Very. Am I getting a sister or a brother?"

 "Dunno yet. Wha' ya' hopin' for?"

 "I don't ... care. What I really long for is a puppy."

 "A puppy, huh?"

 "I'm ... not exactly the same as father. I do like animals. A puppy ... would be marvellous."

 "Well then, I'll see wha' I can do."

\-----

 The next day, Will was feeling better and therefore was back at nursery. Ronald picked him up at 3pm and took him back home. As the door to the living room was pushed open, an Irish Setter puppy came racing over to the boy, tail wagging wildly. "Mom ... you didn't."

 "Yep. Snuck out of work and popped ta' London. Good job I ain't showin' or I'd 'ave got some strange looks."

 "Is it a boy or a girl?"

 "Boy."

 Will stroked the puppy. "He's so beautiful but ... father will not be pleased."

 "Oh well, he'll 'ave ta' live wi' it."

\----

 At 6pm, William came home. On seeing his son playing with the puppy, his eyebrow twitched. "What is the meaning off this? Haven't I said from the very beginning that no pets were allowed in our household?"

 "Yeah but Will wanted a pup." Ronald stated.

 "I do not -." He stopped speaking, seeing the saddened expression on his son's face. A sigh was heard. "Fine. Just this once, we can keep it."

 Ronald beamed. "Whoop!"


	12. Fainting.

 Two mornings later, Alan woke up, pain burning away at his chest. He nudged Eric. "Eric, wake up." Receiving no reply, he elbowed the blonde in his side.

 "Al ... wha' - eh, baby comin'!?"

 "No, Eric."

 Eric came out of his sleep induced daze. "Oh ... yeah. Too early ... for tha'."

 "...yeah."

 Sitting up, the blonde asked "ya' feelin' alright?"

 "I have heartburn ... again."

 "Shit. I'll go ge' ya' some water."

 "Okay. Thank you."

\-------

 The water retrieved, Eric moved back into the bedroom and handed the now upright Alan a full glass. "I'll phone tha' doctor for ya'."

 "No ... it's okay."

 "It ain't. Ya' been in a load of pain for days now."

 "But ... I don't want to ... harm our child."

 "Tha' doctor will give ya' somethin' that's safe ta' 'ave, don't worry 'bout tha'."

 "I guess ... that you're right."

 "So can I phone them?"

 Alan nodded. "Okay ... then."

\------

 Getting off the phone, Eric said "got ya' an appointment for ten past nine this mornin'. Best phone William and tell him tha' we're gunna' be late."

\-----

 Meanwhile, William had just woken up early, feeling Ronald cuddling into his side, boner pressing against his leg. "Morning."

 "Mornin' glory." Ronald winked.

 Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on, William replied. "I am quite aware of that."

 Ronald wiggled his hips against the leg, grunting quietly. "Sort me out?"

 "If you say please."

 "Please, sexy." The speed in which William had him pinned to the bed could not be described in words. "Someone's eager too." Ronald smirked.

 "That is something that you will never get me to admit, Knox."

 The blonde groaned. "Ah ... don't call me tha'. Y' know wha' if does ta' me."

 "I do not think that I do. Please explain."

 "I'll show y'." Ronald bucked his hips up, making both men groan. Neither could wait any longer.

\----

 Almost two hours later, Alan and Eric were back home, Alan having not long taken some heartburn liquid medication he'd been prescribed by the doctor that was deemed safe to use in pregnancy.

 "Feelin' any better?" Eric asked.

 "No ... but it won't work straight away."

 "Yeah ... true. Anythin' tha' I can do ta' help?"

 "There ... is one thing actually." Alan's cheeks flushed slightly.

 "Wha'?"

 "Can ... we ... umm, on there?" He pointed to the kitchen table.

 "Sex on tha' table?"

 "Please - if it's okay and if ... you don't mind."

 "Sounds like somethin' out of a porno."

 "Eric!"

 The blonde smirked. "Never said tha' I didn't like tha' idea."

 "Oh."

\-----

 Alan now found himself lying on the kitchen table, bottom off the edge of it and legs bent wide open. Eric was drilling into him, making loud moans slip from him. "Ah ... Eric ... hmm ... oh!"

 Eric pulled his hips closer, own hips bucking to and fro in small but quick movements. "Al ... so good babe."

 "Eric ... harder ... please."

 "'Course." Eric pulled almost all the way out, slamming back inside Alan with as much force as possible.

 "Eric!" Alan screamed out, prostate being hit hard.

 And he wasn't the only one taking advantage of the furniture, as at the reaper association, Ronald was currently bent over his desk, William thursting into him from behind. "Boss ... fuckin' hell." Obviously, their session at home simply hadn't been enough. "Ah ... boss, stop. Stop!"

 William pulled out. "What is the matter? Was I hurting you?"

 "Fuck no. I jus' really gotta' pee." He stood up, pulling his trousers and boxers from around his ankles and racing to the bathroom.

\------

 Ronald came back into the room. "All ready for round two." That's when he saw William frowning, furrows on his skin deeper than usual. "Y' alright?"

 "I just received a phone call from Will's school. He's been beaten up by a classmate."

 "By a fuckin' three year old?"

 "It would appear so."

 "Bastards."

 "I am going to retrieve him."

 "Na, I am."

"What?"

 Ronald moved to the doorway again. "He needs his mom at a time like this. Plus, another day off work sounds fuckin' brilliant."

\------

 "Eric ... mmmm." Alan's toes curled, eyes squeezing shut as he released into Eric's hand. Eric came a few moments later, other hand squeezing the skin of Alan's thigh.

 Pulling out, Eric caught his breath for a moment, before looking at his watch. "Shit ... ten 'am', William's goin' ta' throw a fit. We best ge' goin'." He moved away from the table, helping Alan off of it too. "Al ... ya' don't look so good, ya' gone all pale babe."

 Alan nodded slowly, feeling dizziness hit him. "I ... I don't feel so good."

 The blonde helped to support him at his side, keeping him upright. "Let's ge' ya' sat down for a bit then."

"Eric ...."

 "Yeah?"

 "I ... I feel really -." Alan's other words were lost, body slumping against Eric's as he lost consciousness.

 Eric eased them both to the ground, panic rising inside of him. He tapped Alan's cheek lightly. "Al? Fuck, come on mate, ge' up. Al. Al!"


	13. Too hard to bear.

 Will and Ronald returned home, the boy having not spoken a word since being picked up from nursery. "So let's ge' this right. Y' managed ta' beat up a sixteen year old? How tha' hell?!"

 Will looked up at his mother. "It is easy when you have the technique."

 "But y' dad said tha' y' was tha' one who got beaten up."

 "The information must have gotten lost in translation."

 "Er ... right. So wha' did y' do? Climb on the guy's back or somethin'?"

 "Bit his leg. That got him to the ground easily enough."

 "Nice ...."

 "You aren't going to scold me?"

 "Na. Least I know my kid can look after himself. I jus' wanna' know why."

 "Oh ...." Will's gaze shifted to the ground. "That isn't ... important."

 "Come on, tell me." Ronald winked. "Or I'll hide all of y' books."

 "No! Okay, okay, I shall tell you, though you aren't going to like it."

 "Oh well. Jus' spit it out."

 "It was Peter's brother."

 "Yeah, tha' teach told me tha' already. Wha' did he do?"

 "He ... was calling you a slut and things. Saying that his dad said that you used to sleep with every man going. I wasn't going to let him degrade you like that."

 Roald grinned. "Thanks kiddo."

 "Is it true?"

 "Wha'?"

 "That you used to sleep around?"

 "Na. Had a load of boyfriends before I got wi' y' dad but I didn't fuck everyone."

 "Oh ... okay. Your language really is foul."

\------

 Two hours later, Alan and Eric were at the hospital. The blonde had quickly dressed his partner and ported over there after his fainting spell, where Alan had been given a scan and an IV line. The baby was perfectly fine. "How are ya' feelin'?" Eric asked.

 "The same as when ... you asked me last time." Alan replied. "Really faint and ill."

 "Ah ... okay. Ya' jus' rest then."

 "I'm trying to."

 "Oh yeah ... I'll shut up."

 At that moment, Eric's phone rang. He answered the call. "Hey?"

 "Slingby, where an earth are you? Your appointment was hours ago. It was not an excuse to slack off." Came William's voice.

 "Woah William, Chill out."

 "How dare you! Get to base this instant!"

 "I can't right now."

 "Oh, am I interupting something?!"

 "Al's in tha' hospital."

 "Oh. Is everything alright?" His voice fell in volume.

 "Think so. Alan fainted and they're tryin' ta' figure out why."

 "I see. For today then, you are excused from your duties."

 "Thanks, mate."

\------

 Five minutes later, the doctor entered their room. "Mr Humphries, how are you feeling?"

 "Bad." Alan stated, fed up of having to keep answering that same question.

 "In what way?"

 "Weak and ... faint."

 "I see. What was you reading the last time you had your blood iron levels checked?"

 "Umm ... 12.1, I think."

 "Yeah, it was." Eric added. "So what's up wi' Al?"

 "We are still waiting for the results of his blood test but I wouldn't be surprised if his iron levels have dropped and he has become anemic. That is a common cause."

 "But ya' can fix it, right?"

 "Eric ... they'll just ... give me tablets. It's ... not hard to treat."

 The blonde looked back over at Alan, eyes scanning over pale skin and dark under eye circles. "Yeah ... well I can't help but worry."

 "I ... know."

\------

 Another hour passed, the doctor returning with the results of the test. "Your iron count is low, reading at 8.5."

 "Ah shit, that's dropped a lot." Eric stated.

 The doctor nodded. "Mr Humphries, have you been intaking enough food rich in iron?"

 "N ... no. I haven't been able to eat ... meat or anything for months now. It makes me feel sick."

 "I see. We shall give you an iron supplement and you will be feeling better in no time. As well as this, make sure to eat plenty of dark leafy greens."

 "Oh ... okay." _I really hope that you are right._

\------

 Alan was back at home a short while later, Eric carrying him up to bed. The cover was pulled up tightly around him. "Can I ge' ya' anythin'?" Eric asked.

 "A ... cup of tea, please."

 "Cool. Yeah, ya' need some sugar."

 "Probably ... Eric?"

 "Yeah?"

 "I'm ... not doing so well, am I?"

 "Wha' ya' mean?"

 "Carrying our child. The pregnancy - I ... hate it."

 Eric was under the covers in an instant, pulling Alan close and rubbing his back to calm him. "Don't say stuff like tha'. Things will ge' easier. Ya' body's jus' goin' through a lot of changes right now."

 "No ... Eric." Tears weld up in Alan's eyes. "I thought that ... being pregnant would be ... an amazing experience but ... it's horrible. I ... don't want to ... go through with this." They fell fast and hard. "I can't ... do this."

 "Of course ya' can. It's jus' been a really rough day for ya' and for me too. I'll phone William and tell him tha' we won't be in for a few days, so tha' ya' can ge' some rest."

 "But ..."

 "Everythin' is gunna' be jus' fine."

 "And if ... it's not?"

 "Ya' can't think like tha', Al, or things really won't ge' better."

 "True...."

 "And think 'bout it, soon we're gunna' 'ave a lil' baby."

 Alan smiled through his tears. "I know. Maybe ... this will all be worth it in the end."

\-----

 That night, Ronald was tossing and turning in bed. "Would you stay still!?" Came an agitated voice. William was exhausted, having had much more paperwork than usual to fill out on Eric and Alan's behalf. "I am attempting to sleep."

 "So am I but I'm wide away." Ronald stated. "It's pissin' me off."

 "Oh. Is something troubling you?"

 "Na, Na. Probs jus' my hormones bein' a pain."

 "I see. Shall I go and prepare you some boiled milk? I feel that it would help to relax you."

 A broad smile appeared on Ronald's face. "Fuck yeah!"

 "As you wish." William moved his arm to fumble for his glasses on the nightstand. Finding them and placing them on his face, he got out of bed, hoping that he wouldn't fall to sleep in the kitchen.

 "Oh and boss?"

 "Yes?"

 "Put some nutmeg in it too."

 "Of course." As William moved from the room, he was tripped by the puppy and fell down his flight of stairs. "For heaven's sake!" Poor, poor William.


	14. William, he is not a mongrel. He's an Irish Setter. Jeez ... look up your dog breeds, yo fool!

 Alan was now six months pregnant, his scan due the following week. This would be to check for psychical abnormalities and also to see what the baby's gender was. The couple had already discussed this and had decided that they wanted to know, as it would making decorating their spare bedroom and picking a name easier.

 During the last month and a half, the iron tablets had helped Alan to feel less faint, though he was still achey and exhausted everyday. The heartburn medication, however, had done little to help with that problem.  
Emotionally? He was miserable and would cry a lot, fed up of feeling unwell all of the time. Eric's words were providing little comfort now and his bump was still growing, many people at work thinking that he was close to full term.

\-------

 William had been able to get two hours away from work so that he could accompany Ronald to his scan. They also wished to know what gender the baby was. As the trained midwife watched the monitor, she said "your baby is developing perfectly."

 Ronald grinned. "Sweet! A boy or a girl?"

 She checked the monitor again. "A boy."

 "Awesome!"

\-------

 The couple returned home, William still having another hour free. "Y' not too disappointed, are y'?" Ronald asked, knowing that William was hoping for a girl.

 "Of course not. As long as our child is healthy and happy, that is all I care about."

 "Great!"

 "Though I know that you are thrilled."

 "Hell yeah. Someone ta' play footie wi' hopefully."

 "Hopefully." Will Jr had never been into sports. Yes, he did take after his father quite a lot.

\-----

 The following week, Alan pulled his materity top on, getting ready for his scan. "Eric ... when we come back from the hospital ... I need bigger clothes. These are getting ... really tight."

 "Yeah, sure."

 The brunette looked down at the lilac shirt. "I'm really going to miss this top."

 "I'm sure tha' they'll 'ave it in a bigger size, don't worry." Eric walked behind Alan, arms wrapping gently around him. "So ... wha' ya' hopin' for?"

 "Gender wise?"

 "Yeah."

 "I'd ... like a girl but I know that you want a boy."

 "Yeah, I do. Let's ge' goin', okay?"

 "Yeah ... okay."

\-------

 The midwife smiled as she looked at the screen. "Ooh, your baby is on the large side."

 "That's not bad, is it?" Eric asked.

 "No. The larger side of normal I should have said. Everything appears just fine."

 "Good." Alan and Eric stated together.

 "Would you like to know the gender?"

 "Please." Alan said.

 "You're having a little girl."

 "Oh." Alan bit his lip and began to cry.

 "Al?"

 "N ... no, it's nothing."

\------

 Once back at their home, Alan still in tears, Eric asked "What's tha' matter?"

 "I ... I'm sorry, Eric."

 Eric's brow furrowed. "For wha'?"

 "I know that you ... wanted a boy. I'm ... sorry. Please don't be ... upset."

 The blonde cupped Alan's face with his palms. "Eh ... none of tha'. I don't care. Yeah, a boy would 'ave been cool but a girl is amazin' too. I'm so happy."

 "Really?"

 "Really, and I already know wha' ya' wanna' call her."

"You ... do?"

 Eric brushed Alan's tears away. "It's pretty obvious, Al. Erica, right?"

 "Y ... yes. Do you mind?"

 "Nope, I think it's beautiful."

 "I'm ... so glad."

 "Wanna' head out ta' tha' shop now then?"  
"Not ... yet. I need to sit down for a bit. My back is hurting ... really bad."

 "Sure." Once seated, the blonde asked "wha' 'bout ya' name? Mommy or Daddy?"

 "Mommy, definetly."

 "Sweet! I was hopin' you'd say tha'."

 "Really? Why?"

 "It's cute, jus' like ya'."

 "You still think ... I'm cute when I look like a whale?"

 "Ya' don't. If anythin', tha' big bump makes ya' look even more adorable."

 "Oh ... Eric."

\-----

 They went to the store half an hour later, Alan looking through the rails to find the same coloured top that would fit him better, before locating one. "Do you think this will be big enough?"

 Eric eyed it. "Should be but go try it on first."

 "Oh ... yeah, okay."

 They both shifted to the changing rooms, Eric waiting outside the cubicle as Alan tried the garment on. He appeared from behind the curtain a short while later. "Is it okay? It doesn't feel tight ... but does it look good?"

 "So beautiful, Al."

 "No ... I'm really not."

 Eric sighed. "Wha' happened ta' ya' in ya' human life tha' made ya' feel so ugly?"

 Alan eyed the floor. "N ... nothing. Nothing ... at all."

\------

 Two weeks later, Ronald had begun to feel his baby move, though he still wasn't showing. "Man, this kid is a lil' wriggler. Will didn't move half this much."

 William turned to look at him, cup of hot cocoa in hand as he sat on the sofa. "He's going to be as hyperactive as you then."

 "Ah ... probably. So ... I've been thinkin' 'bout names."

 "Go on."

 "Wha' 'bout Jack?"

 "Why Jack?"  
"'Cause of all tha' ice and shit tha' I've been eatin'. Like Jack Frost? See wha' I did there?" He wriggled his eyebrow.

 "I did. Quite clever indeed."

 "So can we call him tha'?"

 "I do not see why not."

 "Awesome!"

 At that moment, their puppy clawed at Ronald's leg, whining to be lifted onto his lap. Their son had called him 'Porker', due to the amount of food he ate. If human, he'd easily be able to consume more than Ronald. The blonde lifted him up and plonked him on his lap, only for the pup to tred over to William, stepping straight on his crotch as he got comfortable. "Agh!" William composed himself and said "I am sure that this mongrel is trying to kill me."

 "Or jus' make ya' infertile, boss."

 "Well we can't be having that."

 "Hmm?"

 "I'd ... like more children."

 "I know. But after Will and Jack are grown up, right?"

 "Not necessarily."

 "Eh?"

 "I would like another child soon."

 Ronald chuckled. "Fuckin' wait until I've popped this one out first."

 "Obviously."

 "Though, ta' be fair, I think y' will change y' mind on tha'."

 "And why is that?"

 "I think Jack's gonna' be a right lil' shit."

 "How could you know such a thing?"

 "Eh .... Momma's intuition."


	15. Her last words still hanging in the air. In the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chap is taken from Flyleaf - Cassie

 The next week, Alan stared at a photo framed in the couple's living room, showing him and Eric, as well as Ronald and William, plus Grell and Monica. They'd somehow managed to convince William to attend a picnic at the park with them. "Ronnie ... is so lucky. His bump was really small then."

 He'd said it more to himself but Eric overheard him. "Yeah. Wasn't tha' a few days before he had Will?"

 "It was. It's just not ... fair. Why can't I ... be small like that? It's really exhausting carrying ... all of this weight just on my front." He began to tear up, Eric hearing his voice shaking.

 The blonde slung his arm around Alan's shoulder. "At least it ain't all gone on ya' hips and butt like it does some guys."

 "That's not the point, Eric. It's so uncomfortable ... to be so heavy fronted."

 "Yeah but it will be over in a few months."

 "Not a few! I ... I still have five months left. Five months of ... hell."

 "Hey! Ya' can't keep thinkin' like tha' all -." Alan gasped, cutting Eric's sentence short. "Al? What's -."

 "I just ... felt Erica move." He shifted a hand to place on his stomach. "And again."

 "See, she's tellin' Mommy ta' cheer up."

 Alan smiled softly. "She ... must be, yes."

\-----

 That night, Ronald and William were just about to leave Grell's house when Monica tapped Ronald on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Can I talk to you about something? Away from here."

 "Umm, yeah. Cool." Ronald grabbed her arm and ported them both back to his house, William ported closely behind with their son. As it was getting late, William put Will to bed and them came downstairs. "So what's tha' matter?" The blonde asked.

 "Umm ... I don't want to be here anymore."

 "In what manner?" William questioned. "Alive or in this place?"

 "The reaper realm. It's just ... never has felt like home."

 William sensed her hesitation. "Are you sure that you are not planning to do anything?"

 "N ... no, I don't want to be a reaper either."

 "Good."

 "Is it really that bad?" She asked.

 "Well, not really." Ronald stated. "I think it's pretty fun but -."

 "But you will regret taking your life. I know that I did." William cut him off. "Not now that I have a family but at the start, it was like a prison. One cannot escape this. The immortal life isn't all that it is cracked up to be."

 "I figured." Monica replied.

 "If y' really don't wanna' be here anymore, go talk ta' y' mom. It's tha' human word y' wanna' be in, right?" The blonde asked.

 "Yeah ... it is but ... I don't think she'll understand."

 "Well y' can try. Ge' it off y' chest."

 "Are you sure that I should?"

 "Yep. Worth a try, ain't it?"

 "I suppose so. Thanks ... for listening. I should get going."

 "Want portin' back home?"

 "No. I think ... that the walk will do me good. Clear my mind a bit."

 "Alright, fair enough." As Monica stood up to leave, he said "and Monny, take care, okay?"

 "Yeah ... I will."

 Once she'd left the house, Ronald turned to William. "How do y' think Grell's gonna' take it?"

 "Not well. She despises the human world, does she not?"

 Ronald frowned. "Does she?"

 "She's always classed it as disgusting."

 "Since when?"

 "Since our final exam together."

 "Ah ... shit."

 "Still, all we can do is hope that I am wrong about this."

\------

***23 minutes later***

 "What do you mean no!?" Monica screamed. "I'm a human! I should be in the human world! Not stuck in this freak show!"

 Grell scowled at her. "We aren't freaks! I'm your mother, you'll do what I tell you to!"

 "But why can't I!?"

 "This is your home."

 "But I want to!"

 "Over my dead body!"

 "But-."

 "Shut your mouth! You don't belong there!"

 "Agh! I hate you!" A slap planted on Grell's cheek, her daughter running from the house.  
Grell turned on her heel, storming up to her bedroom. Undertaker wasn't home from collections yet. _Just what the hell has gotten into her!? Doesn't she love us anymore?_

 To Grell, Monica didn't understand the perils of living in the human world, where she could easily be preyed upon by demons and humans alike. It was a safer, cleaner environment here than in the outside world. She loved Monica far too much to ever be able to bear something happening to her.

\-----

 To Monica, Grell didn't understand the crushing sorrow of being confined to a world that one could never really be part of. The teen had heard stories about England - the real England, where different nationalities of people met on each other's paths. Where all varied species of animals could be seen just by walking through a park. She dreamed of watching butterflies in summer, birds flocking from other countries in winter. A rooster's morning cry and foxes picking away at trash cans in the dead of night. Things that were called nuisances seemed nothing short of amazing to the teen.

 Now, she'd never experience such sights and sounds. There wasn't much of a future here in the reaper realm. Not many occupations existed for humans here. Midwives, doctors, hospital staff. Maybe if you were lucky, a less common role of a shop assistant or even opening up a birthing or pregnancy yoga clinic. None of that appealed to her. Being a reaper appealed to her even less.

 Walking to the deserted park a few minutes away from her house, tears beginning to fall, she pulled out her phone and dialed Tom's number. It was quickly answered. "Hey." Came his gravely voice.

 She sniffed and began to speak. "Tonight. I can't ... wait until Halloween. Bring ... them tonight."

 "Are ... you sure?"

 "That stupid man won't let me ... go to the human world. I'm ... done, I'm so done."

 "Man?"

 "Mom."

 "Wom-."

 "If he can't respect my wishes, why should I respect his!?"

 "Okay, calm down. Please." He paused. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

 "I am sure. Of course I'm sure!"

 "But there's no turning back once I'm there."

 "Good! I'm ... in the park."

 "Okay then. See you in a bit. I love you."

 "And I love you."

\-------

 Once together in the park, two guns were pulled from a box taken and treasured by Tom's mother from a collection in London. "Are you sure that this will work?" Monica asked.

 "According to the text book I saw, yes."

 "Okay. Can ... we just get it over with?"

 "Of ... course. I've been waiting ... forever." He handed over one of the guns and then wrapped one arm around Monica, the other pointing the barrel of the gun to her head. Monica did the same, her gun aiming at the side of his.. "I ... love you."

 She squeezed him tightly. "I love you too."

 "3"

 "2." They both said in unison. "1."

 A loud bang sounded ... carried through the air on a gust of wind.


	16. 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door ....

 At 11.34pm, William was awoken from his sleep by a loud knocking at the front door. So was Ronald. The supervisor retrieved his glasses from the nightstand. “What could someone possibly want at this time?”

 “Maybe it’s jus’ some teenagers messin’ around.” Ronald stated.

 “This late at night? If that is the case, their parents should be hung.” The blonde chuckled. His partner always was such a grump – more of a grump – when woken from slumber. “For the sake of whoever is disturbing us, this better be of upmost importance.”

 They both got out of bed, dressed into their night clothes that had been previously slung around the room and headed downstairs. William was the one to open the door. Standing outside was a younger reaper named Luke Tate, who William found to be rather good at his job, even given his shyness. Before the supervisor had chance to speak, Luke stated. “Sir … we have a problem. I’ve just … had to retrieve the souls of two humans in a local park.” Whenever such an event occurred, thought a rarity, the reaper claiming said souls had to report to their supervisor or manager. It was then their duty to break the news to the deceased’s parents. As William was in charge of half of the reapers at the London branch, he’d been called out once before, eight years ago, when a seven year old had fallen to their death from the bridge connecting reaper England to reaper France.

 “Shit boss, y’ don’t think it was Monny, do y’?” Ronald asked.

 “What were their names?” William asked Luke.

 “Umm … Monica Sutcliff and Thomas Anderson.” A long silence fell between them, Ronald and William lost for words. It was broken by Luke. “Sir … please, we must hurry. We need to inform … the mortician.”

 “We will do no such thing!” William replied, knowing who the only mortician for miles around was. “Firstly, take me to the scene.”

 “I’m comin’ too.” Ronald said.

 “No, you are not. Not in your present condition. The stress will do no good for either you or Jack.”

 “Don’t worry ‘bout me! Wha’ ‘bout … Monny? She was our friend! Wha’ ‘bout Grell?! I doubt y’ will be able ta’ break this ta’ her properly.”

 “And what does that mean exactly?”

 “Y’ … too cold. Grell doesn’t … need tha’ right now.”

 “I beg your -.”

 “I … I’m sorry for your loss.” Luke said quietly.

 “Thanks.” Ronald stated. “Boss, I ain’t lettin’ y’ go alone. No way in hell.”

 “I -.” William began.

 “No fuckin’ way!”

 “Fine … have it your way but who will look after Will? We cannot leave him here on his own and I will be damned if I’m taking him with us.”

 “Eric’s.”

 “It is a little late to disturb them, given Alan’s current state.”

 “I think … tha’ they will still be up, boss.”

 “Fine, if you are sure.”

 “I … am.”

\----

 Will hadn’t been told anything other than that his mother and father had been called in for work and he was now asleep in the bed of Eric and Alan’s spare bedroom. The two couples came back downstairs to the living room. “So … what’s goin’ on?” Eric asked. Ronald and William’s faces fell. “Tha’ bad?”

 “Please … tell us.” Alan said.

 Ronald gulped. The news still hadn’t sunk in for him and he doubted it had for William either. “Monny’s … dead.”

 “Wha’?! Ya’ jokin’, right?” Eric asked.

 “Why would we joke about such a thing?!” William’s voice became raised.

 “… shit.” Eric stated, as Alan burst into tears and ran from the room. “Al, wait!” Eric then sighed and asked “How?”

 “We … never had chance ta’ ask.” Ronald said.

 “We really must be going now.” William stated. “When we know more, we shall alert you.”

 “Yeah … alright. Fuckin’ hell ….”

\----

 Ronald and William had met Luke again outside of the house and the three of them then ported to the park. The sight that greeted them made Ronald instantly nauseous, his hormones not helping the matter, as he bent over and vomited. William merely turned away from the bodies, rubbing Ronald’s back. “What was the stated cause of death? Suicide?”

 “N … no.” Luke double checked his ledger. “Homicide. Gunshot to the head for both of them.”

 Ronald wiped his mouth. “They … got each other to … shoot each other … then.”

 “We cannot be so sure of that.” William said.

 “After wha’ she was sayin’ earlier?! It’s a bit obvious!”

 “It was … a little odd.” Luke said softly. “I was about to … finish for the night when their names … just appeared out of nowhere. Like … it was a last minute thing. No … pre warning.”

“See!” Ronald said, tears filling his eyes. “We … could ‘ave done somethin’!”

 “It is not our faults.” William turned back to Luke, not wanting to discuss Monica’s private issues in front of another reaper. “Do not call the mortician. He is Monica’s father. Instead call Mr Fellows.”

 “Who?”

 “He used to be a funeral director in his human life. Get him to take … the … bodies … to the morgue but tell him not to inform anyone else as of yet. His number should be on a list in your office.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout us, boss? We gotta’ tell Grell.”

 “Not quite yet, Ronald. We should alert Master Anderson’s family of his passing. I think … that we will be at Grell’s for a while tonight.”

 “Ah … okay.”

 William sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Let us not waste another moment here.”

 “K.”

\-----

 The pair now found themselves on the street where Grell’s house was located. They’d informed Lawrence Anderson – also known as ‘Pops’, and his partner of Thomas’s death. As they’d ported away, Ronald had begun to sob. “This … is fuckin’ crazy!”

 “I know that.”

 “Y’ don’t even seem upset!”

 William shot him a glare. “Believe me, I am just as devastated as you.”

 Ronald wasn’t having any of it, kicking the ground at his feet. “And if it was one of our kids?! Would y’ show a bit of emotion then?!”

 William blinked at him. “You … are seriously … asking me how I would feel if Will or Jack were to be lost … far too soon?”

 “Yeah I am. ‘Cause y’ don’t seem ta’ give a shit! Bein’ wha’ we are doesn’t mean tha’ death doesn’t ge’ ta’ us.”

 “I do care! And … and if it was one of our children … that had perished in mere adolescence, I do not … know how I could ever cope with such a thing. It doesn’t bear thinking about. I … expect that I would lose my mind.”

 “Oh.”

 They both fell silent again, turning to face Grell’s house. Just how were they going to break such heart-breaking news to her?


	17. I don't care if I don't look pretty, big girls cry when their hearts are breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title issong lyrics from Sia - Big girls cry.

 Alan was still a sobbing mess, Eric trying his best to comfort him. “How could this have … happened?!”

 Eric tightened his hug. “I dunno babe. Even William didn’t even know wha’ had happened.”

 “You … don’t think that she … k … killed herself, do you? She … did seem depressed for a while.”

 “I doubt it.”

 “W … why? It’s not unheard … of in this realm.”

 “Well …. William said she was dead. Think … ‘bout it, how long did it take for ya’ ta’ become a reaper after … ya’ … ya’ know?”

 “A matter of … seconds. I felt … myself slipping … and then everything … went black and cold. Then … I suddenly woke up in a bed in … the academy.”

 “Yeah me too. If … we kill ourselves … the reaper who finds us has ta’ port us there.”

 “So … she’s really gone.”

 “Yeah. Man … poor Grell.”

 “Poor … everyone.”

 Eric nodded slowly. “She … was kinda’ like our kid wi’ how much we used ta’ look after her when she was younger. Man … so cute too.”

 Alan sniffed. “Yeah … she was. I … can’t … even imagine how Grell must be feeling right now.”

 “Ya’ think she’s found out yet? Or Undertaker?”

 “I have no idea.” He began to sob again. “This is just … so awful. Like … a bad dream.”

 “Yeah. Hopefully we’ll …. wake up soon.”

\---

 The news had hit Grell like a brick, legs crumpling from under her. Ronald had helped her to her feet and the three were now in her living room, the redhead sobbing harshly, mascara running down her cheeks. “But … she’s going … to come home, isn’t she?! She … she … killed herself. I … I should go to the academy. Make … sure that’s she’s … okay.”

 “Grell.” William stated. “You know that she … won’t be there. It doesn’t … work like that.”

 “Like hell it doesn’t!”

 “Grell-.”

 “I … I’m going there.”

 “It will not do any good.”

 “Shut your trap!” She stood up and grabbed her shoes.

 “Grell -.”

 “You’re wrong!” Her shoes were slipped on and she ported away.

 “Umm … boss.” Ronald said. “Why … wouldn’t she come back? Like … I know she ain’t because … she was right there in tha’ park but why? It’s still suicide, ain’t it?”

 William adjusted his glasses. “Think of it this way. Monica might have asked Master Lawrence to kill her but who pulled the trigger?”

 “Tom … did but -.”

 “But nothing. It is classified as murder. She might have asked him to but he had a choice. He didn’t have to pull the trigger and yet, he did.”

 “Oh.”

 “We learnt about this at the academy. How could you not know this?”

 Ronald eyed the ground. “I … might ‘ave skipped tha’ lesson.”

 “Well Grell didn’t. She knows this and yet ….”

 “Yeah, obviously. She’s in denial, boss. Wouldn’t y’ be?”

 “I suppose that I would.”

 Ronald grunted at him. “Why are y’ actin’ like this?!”

 “Like what?”

 “Like y’ don’t care!”

 “I have already told you that I do but I am erring on the side of caution.”

 “Eh? Wha’ tha’ hell are y’ on ‘bout?”

 “If … news spreads of how she passed, that will not be good for anyone.”

 “Eh?”

 “We have humans in this realm. If they found out about this loophole, how many of them would consider it if depressed?”

 “But a lot of people … want ta’ be wi’ their parents. They jus’ wanna’ be reapers. If … they found ‘bout this, it’d make no difference.”

 “I think the events of the past hour have proved that statement to be incorrect.”

 “Well y’ ain’t gunna’ be able ta’ keep it quiet. Wha’ ‘bout when Will asks wha’ happened ta’ her? Y’ gonna’ lie ta’ him?!”

 “If I have to, yes.”

 “Fucks sake! He’s our son!”

 “And I am just beginning to realise that it was a mistake to bring human children into a world like this. No human should ever know what happens to someone when they die. It is fundamentally wrong.”

 “No it ain’t! Wha’ ‘bout lovin’ our kids?! Wha’ ‘bout wantin’ more?”

 William paused. Ronald was right. Even in a world filled with death, the children born into it were loved immensely. “I love Will. I even love Jack.” Another pause. “I … it is just painful to admit that … I cannot always protect them … from the morbid reality of this world.”

 “Monny’s death had nothin’ ta’ do wi’ bein’ surrounded by death. Y’ know tha’. She … jus’ wanted ta’ see tha’ human world. I guess y’ was right. Grell must ‘ave told her no.”

 “I suppose that she did, yes. We need to locate her.”

 “Wha’, so y’ can tell her ta’ keep her trap shut too?!”

 “And to make sure that she doesn’t do anything stupid. We cannot afford another repeat of the ripper murders. I doubt that the council will be so forgiving a second time around.”

 “Yeah … true.”

 “Let us go.”

 "K." They both ported away to the academy.


	18. Adult conversations.

 Ronald and William had taken Grell back to her house once she’d realised that Monica wasn’t at the academy, the truth finally starting to sink in. They’d then stayed at the house until just after 4am, trying their best to comfort her. As they had ported away, Ronald had been sure that he’d seen a flash of grey hair, Undertaker returning to the living room from his night shift. The couple had then retired to bed. They had work in mere hours.

 At 6am, William got up, leaving Ronald in bed for a little while as he needed his rest. Once showered and dressed, he ported to Alan and Eric’s house to collect his son and explained what had happened to Monica, also telling them to keep quiet about the details. Alan began to sob again, Eric hugging him tightly as William woke his son up and brought him back to his house.

 Half way through breakfast, Will asked. “Did you manage to sort out whatever issue you had at work?”

 “Yes, I did.” His father replied.

 “Hmm … that’s good then.” He paused for a moment. “How is Monica? She seemed upset last night.”

 William paled slightly. “She … is dead.”

 A spoon clattered into his bowl of cereal. “How … awful. Was it suic – no, you said dead, so that cannot be the case. What happened?”

 He thought for a moment. Ronald had been right last night, he couldn’t possibly lie to his own child. “She … was shot.”

 “Oh … a murder then.”

 Another pause. “Not exactly. She … asked her friend, Master Lawrence, to kill her.”

 “Oh. Has he been arrested?”

 “He is also deceased.”

 “What … a terrible tragedy. I … am lost for words.” The spoon was picked up again, Will swirling it around his cereal, now uninterested in food. “W … why would she do … such a thing?”

 “You are far too young to be told such things.”

 “Please father, you know that I am mature enough to deal with issues such as these. Just because I am three, it doesn’t mean that I will not understand.”

 “No, I do not -.”

 “If you don’t tell me, I’ll just ask mom. He’s bound to tell me.”

 William adjusted his glasses. “That … he is. Fine … very well then. She wished to live in the human world but her mother refused her wishes.” Grell had told William about their argument in the early hours of the morning.

 “Why would Miss Sutcliff do that? Do you know of her reasons?”

 “Son-.”

 “I wish to know! If … my friend has met her end in such a way, I want to know all of the details.”

 A sigh was heard. “She ... said that the human world wasn’t … safe for her daughter.”

 “Because of all the murderers and demons there?”

 “Yes.”

 “And that was the only reason?”

 “That is what she said but … I have my own theories.”

 “And those would be?”

 “That she didn’t want Monica to leave her side. They used to … be so close when she was younger.”

 “I see. I presume that it is hard to cut one’s ties with a child.”

 “Of course.”

 “And … there is no way for humans to travel back to this world. Even if … Miss Sutcliff could travel to her -.”

 “She finds the human world disgusting. Her visits would have probably been few and far between.”

 “I see. If only there was a way for humans to gain access back into the reaper realm. Some … sort of portal or key.” Will paused, before smiling. “I will just have to find a way to create one.”

 “Well … if anyone can achieve such a feat, I am sure that it will be you.”

 “Still, it will not bring Monica back from the dead.”

 “I am well aware of that.”

 “Father?”

 “Yes?”

 “What if I wanted to live in the human world? How would you feel about that?”

 “That is your choice and yours alone. I have no issues with visiting you there.”

 “But … how would mom feel?”

 “Feel ‘bout wha’?” Ronald said, walking into the kitchen and opening the freezer door. He had ice cream to devour.

 “Umm … about me visiting … the human world.”

 “Y’ wanna’ see wha’ it’s like?”

 “I do.”

 Ronald grinned. “Eh … no probs. I’ll take y’ in a bit if y’ want.”

 “Really?!”

 “Yup. Go and ge’ ready.”

 “But Ronald -.” William began.

 “Wha’? Y’ got a problem wi’ him seein’ London?”

 “No, of course not but you have work and he has school.”

 “Meh, Phone and say that he’s sick.”

 “And what about your responsibilities?

 “Cover for me.” William’s eyebrow twitched. “Pleaaasee?”

 “You’re going to get me fired one of these days.”

 “Na, not today.”

\-----

 Half an hour later, Will was ported to London with Ronald, who quickly picked him up and held him against his hip. “Mom, put me down! I am not a baby!”

 “Yeah, I know but it’s proper busy. Don’t want y’ gettin’ lost.” He scanned the surrounding area, seeing many people rushing around to get to work. Turning around, he said “look up there, kid.”

 Will glanced up. “Big Ben!”

 “How do y’ know tha’ name?”

 “Umm … reaper google.”

 “Ah … nice.”

 “Can we go and see The Tower Of London?”

 Ronald whipped out his sunglasses with his spare hand and placed them on his face, not wanting to scare any humans who saw his eyes. He then checked his phone. “Hmm … it probs ain’t open yet, kid.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “But we got all day. Don’t worry.”

 “Are you going to be alright to walk around for hours in your condition?”

 “Yeah, it’ll be fine. Jack’s squirming ‘bout a bit though.”

 “Oh … is that bad?”

 Ronald smiled. “Na, he’s probs jus’ as excited as y’. So, where else y’ wanna’ go? We can check out the front of Buckingham Palace?”

 “Oh, yes! Please!”

 “Gotcha.”

\----

 Will and Ronald sat outside that afternoon, both eating an ice cream topped with a flake from an ice cream trunk in Hyde Park. They’d been to The Tower Of London, The National Art Gallery and Buckingham Palace during the past six hours. “So, do y’ like London?”

 “I do. Maybe one day I can live here?”

 “Yeah, yeah, no probs. When y’ all grown up though.”

 “Thank you, mom.” He eyed his melting ice cream. “I just wish that Monica could have experienced this.”

 Ronald’s face fell. “Me too, kid, me too.”


	19. Eight month scan.

 Two weeks had passed and it was now the day of Monica and Tom’s funeral. Undertaker had refused to prepare Monica for the send-off. It was just too painful of a task.

 Grell had spoken to Mr Lawrence and had found that they had both loved each other from the bottoms of their hearts. After some thought, the two groups of parents had decided to have them buried together. Everyone was wearing black, as it was Monica’s favourite colour. Even Grell was dressed in that ‘ghastly’ colour.

 “Al, ya’ alright?” Eric whispered, seeing the pained expression on Alan’s face.

 “My back really … hurts.”

 “Ya’ should go and sit down.”

 Alan shook his head, tear stains still evident on his cheeks. “Not now, Eric.”

 As the two coffins were lowered into the ground, Grell clung to Undertaker, sobbing into his suit shirt. Undertaker was expressionless, eyes hidden by a sweeping of fringe. This wasn’t really happening. It just couldn’t be.

\----

 That night, Ronald and William returned home from the wake. To the supervisor’s relief, the way in which the two teenagers had died had been kept a secret between the deceased’s closet friends and family.

 “I’m … kinda’ worried, y’ know.” Ronald stated.

 “About what?” William asked.

 “Undie. Wha’ … if he tries ta’ dig Monny up and bring her back ta’ life?”

 “He wouldn’t.”

 “How can y’ be so sure? He’s tried before.”

 “And what was the outcome when he tried a century ago?”

 “Umm … well -.”

 “It didn’t work, did it? No matter how much he tried, one cannot bring a deceased person back to the living realm. Not completely, at least.”

 “Yeah … true.”

 “And I am sure he would not wish to see his daughter as a soulless zombie.”

 “Don’t say stuff like tha’!”

 “Like what?”

 “Monny isn’t jus’ a body. She was our friend! She still is … our friend.”

 “Ronald, please calm yourself. I was merely stating the facts.” His glasses were pushed up his nose. “Wherever her soul is now, I hope that she has found the peace she was craving.”

 “Yeah … me too.” The H word popped into Ronald’s head but he pushed it away. Hell … surely not.

 “We must still keep a careful eye on them.”

 “Grell and Undie?”

 “Yes, especially Grell. She seems to be coping well, too well.”

\----

***Three days later***

 Ronald came racing into William’s office. “Boss!”

 The supervisor turned his seat away from the desk. “What is it? Has Sut -.”

 “Na, na. Nothin’ ta’ do wi’ Grell.” He moved closer and plonked himself on William’s lap, grabbing his hand and moving it under his shirt onto his own stomach. “Feel tha’?”

 “I … do. Is that a kick?”

 “Yup.”

 “I do believe that I never felt Will kick.”

 Ronald chuckled. “All tha’ kid did was sleep I think. Jack’s a right lively one, right?”

 “He is indeed. Just as hyperactive as you by the looks of it.”

\----

 Ronald wasn’t the only one feeling his baby kicking, as a few days later, Alan felt it too while at home on the couple’s day off. “Eric, come quick!”

 Eric raced into the living room. “Wha’? Is … somethin’ wrong?”

 “No … Erica keeps moving. I think she is … starting to kick and stuff.”

 “Ah, cool! Can I ‘ave a feel?”

 “Umm … sure.”

 Eric was quickly at Alan’s side on the sofa. “Show me where.”

 Alan lifted his hand and placed it where he was feeling the small kicks. “Feel it?”

 Eric shook his head, disappointment in his voice. “Na, sorry.”

 “Oh.”

 “I will soon though, don’t worry. Ya’ still got more than four months left.”

 “Yes … that I have.” He winced. “Agh.”

 “Wha’ is it?”

 “Nothing … just heart burn.”

 “Ah … shit.”

 “The medication isn’t helping at all.”

 “Then go back ta’ tha’ doctor.”

 “I already have, remember? This is the highest dose that I can … be on which is safe.”

 “Oh … yeah.”

 Alan sighed. It wasn’t just the heartburn; his aches were getting worse and worse each day.

\----

 It was now the day of Ronald’s eight month scan. During the weeks since the funeral, Grell seemed to be doing fine, acting more outlandish than usual. Everyone close to her knew that it was just an act though and William was still keeping a close eye on her, worried that soon, she’d lose it completely.

 Ronald had been taking Will out on the weekends to the human world. They had so far visited Birmingham, London twice, Glasgow and Liverpool. Next stop – Belfast.

 The monitor in the hospital flashed up an image of Jack, who was shifting around, arms and legs kicking and punching out. Ronald grinned. “I think he wants ta’ ge’ out of here already. Poor guy must be bored.”

 “Now why would he want to do that?” William smiled slightly. “When it must be so warm and comfortable in there?”

 “Eh … y’ do ‘ave a point there.”

 “Maybe it is you that cannot wait to see him.”

 Ronald glanced back over at the monitor again. “Y’ too, boss.”

 “That is true indeed.”

 The midwife moved the transducer over Ronald’s stomach, getting a full glimpse of Jack. “Everything is progressing just as it should, though he’s extremely lively for someone who hasn’t even been born yet.” She joked.

 “See boss, told y’!”

\----

 The following week, Alan sat up slowly from his lying position in bed. It was becoming extremely awkward to move around with such a big bump now. “Excited for today?” Eric asked, referring to the scan in two hours’ time.

 “Nervous … more than anything.”

 “Hmm … why?”

 “Because … I didn’t feel Erica move at all yesterday.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout today?”

 “Nothing.”

 “Oh … shit.”


	20. I ... don't love her.

 “Your baby is absolutely fine.” The trained midwife said, looking at the monitor.

 “Then why didn’t Al feel her move?” Eric asked.

 “She’s only moving around a tiny bit and was probably resting yesterday. It’s not uncommon for mother’s to go through phrases of not being able to feel anything but if you have any other concerns, do not hesitate to phone your doctor or midwife.”

 “Oh … okay.” Alan stated.

\----

 Once home, Eric hugged Alan gently. “Wha’ a relief.”

 “It is. I … I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 “Na, ya’ did tha’ right thing. It’s better ta’ be safe than sorry, right?”

 “It is.”

 Eric pulled back to look at him. “Ya’ alright?”

 “N … no.”

 “Why not?”

 Alan dissolved into tears. “This … is so stressful.”

 “Al, ya’ jus’ had a bit of a scare is all, things are gonna’ be okay.”

 “No they won’t!”

 “Why not?”

 “It … doesn’t matter.”

 “Yeah it does. Of course it does.”

 “No ….”

 “Al, please tell me.”

 Alan gulped before speaking. “I … I don’t love her, Eric.”

 “Eh? But ya’ was so worried a few hours ago?”

 “I was but … I just don’t … feel a connection like a mother … should have.”

 Eric thought for a moment. “Well yeah, this pregnancy has been pretty rough for ya’. It’s bound ta’ be a little tough ta’ bond right now.”

 “But you … love her, don’t you?”

 “I do, yeah.”

 “See! What … kind of mother am I?!”

 “Al, calm down please.”

 “How can I!? I’m … a terrible person! A … terrible mom!”

  Eric wrapped his arms around Alan again. “No ya’ not. Ya’ ain’t even seen her yet but when ya’ do, I’m sure tha’ ya’ will fall in love wi’ her.”

 “Hopefully.”

 “Yeah and ya’ know wha’ tha’ guys around here say, right?”

 “What … do they say?”

 “Tha’ givin’ birth is tha’ ultimate bondin’ experience.”

 “Oh … I’ve heard that … too.”

 “See. So stop worryin’ so much.”

 “You … really think that … I’ll love her as soon as she’s born?”

 “Yep, totally.”

 Alan smiled slightly, reaching up to wipe his eyes. “Then I believe so … too.”

“Awesome. I think we’ve still got a few hours before we gotta’ head back ta’ work. Wanna’ go ta’ tha’ baby store and pick out a cot?”

 “I … I’d like that.”

 “Brill!”

\----

 Eric and Alan walked passed the maternity clothing section of the store and into a large room at the back, which housed various sizes and colours of prams and cots. “I … don’t feel so good, Eric.” Alan stated.

 “Why, what’s up?”

 “I think … it’s just the … pain in my back that’s … making me feel ill.”

 “Ah, okay. Well, we won’t be here for long anyway. Can ya’ last for another ten mins?”

 “I … can.” He paused, eyes fixing on a lilac coloured cot. He pointed at it. “I … want that one.”

 Eric looked over at it. “Man, that’s a nice one.”

 The brunette was the first one to walk over to said item, seeing the price tag. “Oh.”

 “Wha’ is it?”

 “We … can’t afford it.”

 Eric drew closer and gazed at the price. “Na, it’s fine.”

 “No it’s not, Eric. We still need to buy baby clothes and nappies. Plus milk and bottles. Then there’s the pram and paint for the bedroom and toys and a baby monitor. And don’t forget all the little things, like nappy cream and powder and towels and baby shampoo and everything.” His babbling was cut off by Eric kissing him roughly. Alan pulled away. “Eric … what was that fo-.”

 “We’ll manage, don’t worry.”

 “But, but -.”

 “I want this cot too.”

 “Eric -.”

 “Al, don’t worry ‘bout it. We’ll make it work.”

 “And baby blankets!” Alan spluttered out.

 “Yup, we’ll ge’ tha’ too.”

 “So … we can really get this one?”

 Eric grinned. “We can but ya’ do ‘ave a point.”

 “What’s … that?”

 “We’ve got a lot of stuff ta’ ge’. We need ta’ hurry up and ge’ everythin’ sorted.”

 “We do.” He gasped. “And … and baby nail clippers!”

 “Al!”

 “Right … right, shutting up now.”

\----

 Once back home, the pair retired to bed so that Alan could rest for an hour before work. “So … ya’ ain’t gonna’ breast feed then?” Eric asked.

 “Hmm … what?”

 “Ya’ was sayin’ ‘bout milk and stuff?”

 “Oh … I’m not sure yet.”

 “Ah, maybe ya’ should talk ta’ Ronnie ‘bout it.”

 “What?! No … I can’t talk to him … about personal things like that!”

 “Why not? Ya’ asked him ‘bout where ta’ give birth. That’s worse than titty stuff.”

 An actual face palm followed. “Eric … did you really just call it that?”

 Eric chuckled. “Nip suckin’ any better?”

 “Eric!” The blonde burst out laughing. “You’re disgusting … at times.”

“Tha’ I am. Hmm … I think Will was bottle fed though. Remember when we … used ta’ look after him as a baby?”

 “Oh … yeah. Ronnie brought over the box of formula. I remember now.”

 “Still, if ya’ can’t make up ya’ mind, go talk ta’ him ‘bout it. He knows more ‘bout babies than we do.”

 “True. I … I’ll think about it.”

 “So ….”

 “Eric, please, I’m trying … to sleep.”

 “Oh … right, sorry.”

\-----

 Ten minutes later, Alan sighed. “It’s … no good. I can’t sleep.”

 “Why not? Heartburn?” Alan blushed. “Ohhhh … got ya’ mind on other matters?” Eric winked.

 “Yeah … I have.”

 “Ah. I’ll go ge’ tha’ lube.”

 “Thank you.”

 The item was retrieved and Eric got back onto the bed. “So … I’ve been thinkin’.”

 “About … what?”

 “If ya’ tha’ worried ‘bout money, we could -.”

 “Eric, can we please … talk about this later?”

 The blonde ignored him. “We could always ask our mates ta’ buy us some clothes and tha’ for tha’ baby shower.”

 “Eric … I don’t care about that right – baby shower?”

 “Well, yeah. Ronnie said ya’ need ta’ ‘ave one.”

 “Oh. When?”

 “Sometime next month.”

 “Really?!”

 “Yep.”

 “That’s … so sweet of him. I … I can’t wait.”


	21. Sensitive right now.

 Alan shifted onto his hands and knees, clothes discarded on the floor at the side of the bed. Any other position was too uncomfortable with such a heavy weight on his front.

 A lubed digit slipped inside of him, thursting and bending in the heat. "Hmm ... Eric." A second was soon added, Alan pushing his hands back against Eric's hand, desperate for more pleasure. A loud moan was pulled from him as his spot was found.

 "Ya' so cute, Al." Eric stated, voice husky.

 "I ... I'm not."

 "Then ya' not hearin' wha' I am right now."

 "Eric ... shut up and ... come on." A third finger was slipped inside. "Hmm."

 "So adorable."

 "I ... I'm not!"

 "Are."

 "I ... don't care about ... that right now. Please ... just -."

 "Just wha'?" Eric pulled his hand away. "This?"

 "N ... no. The next ... bit."

 "Ah." Alan knew that Eric was probably smirking right now.

\------

 Eric held Alan's hips in place as he slid in slowly, feeling his warmth already clenching around him.

 "Er .... Eric!"

 "Al ... did ya' jus' -."

 "I'm ... sorry."

 "Wha' for?"

 "N ... not being able to ... last long anymore. It's ... just ... so sensitive there right now."

 "Sensitive? I'm not hurtin' ya', am I?"

 "N ... no, I mean in a good way."

 "Ah. Want me ta' carry on then?"

 "If ... I didn't embarrass myself ... too badly."

 "Hell no, babe." He shifted to whisper in Alan's ear. "It jus' really turned me on."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah." Eric smiled. "I like knowin' tha' I make ya' feel good."

\------

 Almost an hour later, they both collapsed beside each other on the covers. Eric checked his watch. "Shit, we gotta' ge' ta' work."

 "But ... I'm still horny." Alan said sleepily.

 Eric smirked. "That's wha' a desk is for, babe."

\-----

 Later that day, Ronald picked Will up from school. A few minutes before the bell rang, a teaching assistance had spoken to him. As they returned home, Ronald asked "Miss Tennant told me tha' y' was really upset this mornin'." Wha' was tha' matter?"

 Will huffed. "It is nothing to concern yourself with."

 "Eh, come on. Y' know y' can talk ta' me 'bout anythin', right?"

 "I do ... but it is just silly emotions."

 "Well if it's upsettin' y' so much, it ain't silly." He lifted the boy into his arms and sat down on the sofa, receiving a sharp kick in the ribs from Jack, bringing tears to his eyes. That hurt. "Son of a bitch!"

 "Mom, are you okay?"

 "Eh ... yeah, fine. So, what's up?"

 Will looked away. "Put me down first. I am not a baby and I do not require cuddles."

 "Nope, y' all for tha' cuddles when y' poorly."

 "... True."

 "Now tell Momma what's up."

 "It it nothing, honestly."

 "Wanna' talk ta' y' dad 'bout it then?"

 "H ... he wouldn't understand."

 "Then tell me."

 "N ... no."

 "Please Will, I don't want y' bein' upset."

 "Fine .... I just miss Monica is all."

 "Oh. We all do."

 "This is all Miss Sutcliff's fault!"

 "Wha'? No, it -."

 "Yes it is! If she wasn't so closed minded, none of this would have happened!"

 "Will -."

 "I ... I hate her!" He paused, realised what he'd just said. "Umm ... I -."

 Ronald sighed. "Y' don't really mean tha', kid."

 "I - but she was the reason for Monica dying."

 "Y' know tha' that ain't true. She ... probably hates herself too."

 "I ... suppose."

 "She needs our support right now. Hatin' her won't do any good. Everyone makes mistakes, don't they?"

 Will blinked up at him. "That ... is very true. I never thought about it like that."

 "Yeah. We can go visit Monny if y' want?"

 "What, now?"

 "Yeah."

 "I'd ... like to go and see her."

 "Grab y' shoes then."

 "Mom?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Thank you."

 "For wha'?"

 "Being ... easily to talk to than ... father."

 "Eh, yeah." Ronald grinned. "He is a right pain at times."

\-------

 The following day, Alan knocked on the door to Ronald's office, who quickly answered it, plate of banana splits in hand. "Oh, hey. Wha' are y' knockin' for?" The blonde smirked. "Mates are allowed in any time."

 "Umm ... well, I wanted to make sure ... that you weren't busy."

 "Ah ... y' been hearin' us in here then?"

 "The whole association has ... probably heard you."

 "Sweet!" Ronald's smile fell away as he took in Alan's appearance completely. "Y' look awful, mate. Everythin' alright?"

 "I'm just ... tired."

 "Hmm ... well sit down already. Don't want y' faintin' on me or somethin'."

 "Thanks." Alan took the seat at Ronald's desk. "Can I ask you about something?"

 "Yeah, sure."

 "Umm ...."

 "Well, wha' is it?"

 Alan's cheeks tinged. "Umm ... about ... feeding Erica when she's ... born. Is ... formula okay to use? Or ... is ... br ... breastfeeding better?"

 "Up ta' tha' parents. I was gonna' breast feed Will but I found it hard ta' produce milk. A lot of guys have tha' trouble. Plus breastfeedin' kinda' hurt."

 "Oh ... okay."

 "And I found formula easier anyway."

 "In what ... way? Sorry ... if it's personal."

 "Na, it's cool, don't worry 'bout it. Eh ... it was more ... eh convenient? At least I thought it was."

 "Oh ... okay."

 "How come y' asked?"

 "Oh ... I was just wondering. I ... wasn't sure which ... option to go for."

 "Ah ... cool."

 "Which ... store brought brand ... is best? I know that there are a few to ... choose from."

 "I like SMA but it's up ta' y'."

 "SMA sounds good. Umm ... about the baby shower."

 "Yeah?"

 "When exactly ... are we having it?"

 "How's 'bout four weeks Thursday? I have tha' day off anyway for an appointment."

 "That sounds great."

 "Awesome! I'll tell tha' boss."

 "And ... will there be presents?"

 Ronald chuckled. "Obvs! It's a baby shower. Can't 'ave one wi'out food and pressies."

 "Then ... can you and William get us ... a few pairs of baby clothes?"

 "Yeah, sure. Anythin' else?"

 "What? No ... that's enough and ... I'm really grateful."

 "Alright, cool."

 "Thank you."

 Ronald thought for a moment. He'd definetly buy something extra. Mere clothes just wouldn't do. 


	22. Lilac.

 That weekend, Eric returned home from the human world carrying a bag containing four small tubs of paint. The couple had decided that they needed to get the spare bedroom painted in the next few weeks as preperation for their new arrival.

 The bag was handed to Alan, who peeped inside. "Eric ... I told you to get lilac. Why did ... you buy all of these?"

 "'Cause there's so many different shades. At least this way, we can see wha' they all look like on tha' wall."

 "No, we can't afford that. Take them back!"

 "Al, chill -."

 "We won't be able to ... buy any clothes or food at this rate. Stop using up so much money!"

 "They were free!"

 "What?"

 "Free testers. That's why tha' pots are so small."

 "Oh."

 "Better?"

 "Umm ... yeah."

 "Let's ge' these tried out then."

 Alan smiled, sitting up slowly from the sofa. "Sure."

 Eric grabbed the bag and raced upstairs, Alan sighing as he plodded after him. Climbing stairs was now an exhausting feat. Three steps from the upstairs landing, he gasped, holding his side.

 The blonde darted back out of the spare bedroom. "Ya' okay?"

 "Erica...."

 "Wha' 'bout her?"

 "Her feet feel ... like they're stuck ... under my ribs."

 "Ah, okay. Thought somethin' was wrong."

 "Well it's not exactly great, Eric! Oh ... she's moved again."

 "Great." He moved down a couple of steps, holding out his hand. "Come on, let's ge' ya' sat down."

 "Thanks."

 Once upstairs, Alan already out of breath, he sat down on a chair in the spare bedroom. Eric grabbed a clean paintbrush, dipping it into the liquid of an opened can.

 Four strips of paint now on the wall, Eric gazed at them. "I like this one." He said, pointing to the lightest purple line.

 "You have to ... wait for them to dry first, Eric."

 "Oh ... yeah, true."

 Alan was quiet for a moment, hand resting on his clothed stomach. "Erica ... is really kicking."

 "See, she agrees with me."

 "About the colour of the bedroom?"

 "Yup. "

 "We ... still need to see it once it's dried."

 "I know, I know." He moved to crotch between Alan's legs. "Do ya' think tha' I'll be able ta' feel tha' kicks this time?"

 Alan lifted Eric's hand and placed it on the right spot. "You ... tell me."

 Eric's eyed shone brightly. "I do!" He moved his hand to brush Alan's top up.

 "Eric ... what are you -."

 "Daddy loves ya', yes he does." Eric nuzzled his cheek against Alan's stomach, making the brunette giggle.

 "That tickles!"

 Eric chuckled. "Sorry, babe." He shifted again to kiss the skin. "I love both of ya'."

\-----

 The next morning, the pair walked into the spare bedroom. "Well Al, wha' do ya' think? Which one?"

 "You were right." Alan stated. "The ... lightest one is the best."

 "Sweet! I'll go and ge' tha' paint next week. How many of tha' big tubs do ya' think we'll need?"

 "Depends. How big are ... they?"

 "Like ...." Eric used his hands to show an approximate of the size.

 "Hmm ... well the room's not that big. Maybe ... three?"

 "Four ta' be on the safe side then?"

 "Yeah ... okay. You can always take the fourth back if we don't use it."

 "Sweet. Do ya' think tha' we should give tha' walls two coats?"

 "Let's just see ... what one coat looks like first."

 "Alright, cool."

 "And then we need to ... start buying everything else for the room."

 Eric grinned. "Let's see wha' Ronnie and tha' ge' us for tha' baby shower first." He'd spoken to Ronald two days previously and knew of the surprise Ronald had in mind.

 "Oh ... okay then."

\-----

 The following weekend, Alan sat down in the spare room as Eric finished painting the last corner of the final wall. The blonde stepped back, eyeing his work. "It's darker than before."

 Alan sighed. "It's not dry, remember?"

 "Whoops."

 "You need to ... give it at least twelve hours."

 "But it'll be dark by then!"

 "You're getting ... way too excited about this."

 "Na, jus' enough. Our baby's goin' ta' sleep in here. I want it ta' be perfect."

 A small smile crept across Alan's face. "That really is sweet ... of you, Eric."

\------

 The next morning, the two came back into the room. "Ah ... this looks brill!" Eric stated, gazing at the very light lilac walls.

 Alan nodded. "It really does."

\-------

 It was now the day before Alan's baby shower and Ronald was nine months and a little over a week pregnant. In the evening, Ronald finished wrapping the last of the presents.

 His son eyed the parcels. "Your wrapping really is atrocious."

 "Eh, it's tha' thought tha' counts, right?"

 "True. So ... next week, can we visit Cornwall?"

 "Where 'bout in Cornwall? It's a county, not a city."

 "I ... I knew that!"

 "Didn't." Ronald smiled. "How' 'bout we go ta' Tintagel?"

 "What is that?"

 "Jus' a tourist attraction. It's got a ruined castle and stuff."

 Will grabbed his tablet and searched on Google. "Oh ... it looks grand ... but the terrain is rather rocky."

 "I'll jus' carry y'."

 "I meant more about you walking over such treacherous ground in your condition."

 "I'll be fine."

 "Oh ... sure then. I'd like to visit there. It looks very scenic." William appeared in the living room, having finished work. "Father?"

 "Yes?" William replied. 

 "I and mom are visiting Cornwall next week, would you like to come?"

 "Where in Cornwall?"

 "Tintagel castle."

 William unbuttoned his coat. "I am afraid that I cannot just skip out on work like your mother."

 "Then we'll go Sunday." Ronald grinned.

 "Oh. Very well then."

 As William left to get changed upstairs, Ronald followed him into the bedroom. "Hey boss, check this out." He lifted his top up, hand running over the bottom of his stomach.

 "Oh ... you are beginning to show."

 "Yup."

 "That is wonderful, though Tintagel won't be an option for next week now."

 "Eh, why not? No one's gonna' notice if I wear somethin' loose."

 "You will probably be bigger by next - that isn't the issue. I wish you not to trip over bramble or stone and hurt yourself!"

 Ronald's smile didn't falter as he neared William, hugging him tightly. "Ya' worry 'bout me too much, boss."

 "I - well ... of course I do."


	23. Meals on wheels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do like this chapter myself. Very cute.

***Baby shower***

 Cake, bottles of soda, and crisps were laid out on a table in the living room, which had been brought in from the kitchen. Ronald had wanted mini sausage rolls also but Eric had told him not to bring them. Any slight smell of meat would make Alan nauseous. Even meat flavoured crisps had not been allowed.

 Ronald, William, Eric and Alan sat in the room with a few other friends from the association. Two pairs of baby clothes, three packs of new-born nappies, a teething ring, a thermometer, a blanket, and a stuffed teddy bear had already been unwrapped. “Got a few surprises for y’.” Ronald stated, rushing off into the kitchen and bringing back with him a bag of wrapped parcels.

 “Are … these all for us?” Alan asked.

 “Yup.”

 “I … I can’t accept these. It’s … too much.”

 “Don’t be stupid, Al.” Eric stated. “Ronnie wouldn’t ‘ave brought them if he didn’t wanna’.”

 “Yep, completely my choice.” Ronald agreed.

 “But … I still feel bad. I … I’ll buy somethin’ for Jack. A … lot for him.”

 “Whatever y’ want, it’s cool.” The bag was handed to Alan. “Go on, open them.”

 “Okay … thank you.” More baby clothes were found, including cute, tiny baby socks. Some were aged at six months and some twelve, so that the couple had at least a few pairs of clothes for Erica’s first year. “These are … so lovely.”

 “Ya’ welcome. Come on, open tha’ other two.”

 “Okay.” He peeled the wrapping paper away from a small box and eyed the contents. “A … baby monitor.”

“Cool, we really needed one of those.” Eric grinned.

 “We did, thank you Ronnie.”

 “No probs.”The final gift, which was rather heavy, was plonked on Alan’s legs and unwrapped. It contained a bag full of bath sets and a pack of miniature spirits. “Thought y’ could pamper y’self a bit and ‘ave some booze once Erica’s born.” Ronald chuckled. “Though, ta’ be honest, tha’ booze is mainly for Eric.”

 “Thanks, bud.” Eric stated.

“ We also have this to gift to you both.” William stated, pulling out a calendar and showing it to Alan. It was for the January of the following year and for that month, every couple who was attending the shower had two days a week in which their names were marked on the chart.

 “What … is it?” Alan asked.

 “Well ….” Ronald began. “Whoever has their name marked down has ta’ bring y’ dinner over. So me and tha’ boss will bring y’ a few meals over at tha’ start of the week or whatever and y’ can freeze them for later. Saves y’ havin’ ta’ cook for a month after Erica’s born.”

 “But … you will have Jack by then? Won’t you be … really busy?”

 “We can handle it. Will’s no trouble anyway.”

 “I am sure that our son will even help us out with the cooking.” William stated.

 “And Eric liked tha’ idea.” Ronald added.

“Yup, sure did.” Eric agreed. “Thought tha’ it was a brill idea.”

 A few tears fell from Alan. “You … you are … all so sweet. Thank you so much.”

 Eric chuckled and pulled him into a hug. “Anyway Ronnie, do y’ even ‘ave a kid in there? When’s y’ bump gonna’ come?”

 “Ahhh.” Ronald pulled his loose shirt up. “Got a bit of one comin’ now.”

 “Sweet! Still can’t believe tha’ y’ only got like two and a half months left.”

 “Yeah but I’ll ge’ pretty big towards tha’ end.”

 Alan sniffed. “I’ve … seen your ‘big’. Your bump was … tiny even at the end when … you were carrying Will.”

 “Yeah, it really was.” Eric agreed. “How much did Will weigh when he was born? Did y’ ge’ him a check up?”

 “We did.” William said. “The day after he was born, we took him to the hospital.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald added. “We got worried tha’ somethin’ was wrong ‘cause he wasn’t … erm, what’s tha’ word ….”

 “He seemed lethargic.” William stated.

 “That’s tha’ one. Turns out that tha’ kid jus’ liked his sleep. At least he didn’t keep us up at night.” He laughed. “Umm … he wasn’t a big baby, really. Six pound and one ounce.”

 “Yeah, he was a tiny thing actually.” Eric said. “So cute.”

 “Unlike Jordan.” Another friend, Gary, piped up. “She was nine pound, three ounces. That birth was bloody painful.”

 Eric burst into laughter. “Hey now, don’t scare Al too much. I think Erica’s gonna’ be a big one.”

Alan gulped. That was not something that he needed to hear.

 “So, how’s tha’ bedroom comin’ along?” Ronald asked.

 “We’ve jus’ painted it at tha’ minute but now we know wha’ gifts we’ve got, we can buy everything else and ge’ it all sorted.” Eric replied.

 “Sweet! Can I ‘ave a look?”

 “Yeah, sure. ‘Ave ya’ started decoratin’ yet?”

 “Yup, it’s all sorted.”

 “Wha’ colour?”

“It’s black and white. A football theme. I think Jack’s gonna’ like footie from tha’ force of his kicks already.”

 “Ah, nice. Invite me ta’ y’ matches at home?”

 “Yup, will do.”

\----

 Eric took Ronald and William up to the spare bedroom so that they could view its progression. “This colour is awesome. Bet Al loves it, don’t he?” Ronald said.

 “He really does.”

\----

 William picked his son up from a friend’s house. Will Jr. hadn’t wanted to attend the shower, saying that it was just a pointless event. Ronald hadn’t even been able to bribe him into coming with an offer of all he could eat cake.

Once the two were home, Ronald greeted them in the living room, package in hand. “Got y’ somethin’ too, kid.”

 “Oh? As you can clearly see, I am not with child.” The boy stated.

 William had to supress a chuckle. His son was as quick witted as ever. “We are well aware of that, son.”

 “Yeah … freaky mental images. Thanks, kid.” Ronald stated. “It’s nothin’ baby related, promise.”

 “Then I should thank you.” Will took the package from his mother and placed it on the coffee table. The gift was rather heavy. He careful pulled the tape away to reveal four books. Two were math books and the other two science. “Oh … these are high school level?”

 “We know, Will.” William said. “You already have a good grasp of primary school subjects. I am certain that this will be a breeze for you.”

 “Sayin’ tha’ y’ ain’t long out of nappies.” Ronald grinned.

 “Shut up, Mom! Just because you are jealous that a three year old is smarter than you!”

 “Y’ really not, don’t be a cheeky sod.” He scooped Will up.

 “Mom, put me down this instant!”

 “Aww. Boss, ain’t he so fuckin’ cute?”

 “Indeed.”

 “Mom! Mother, put me down now! I will annihilate you!”


	24. Steep drops.

 The following weekend, William picked his son up and carried him to the edge of a cliff in Tintagel, grey brick of what once was a castle behind them. The boy lifted up his digital camera, snapping a few pictures. “This place is wonderful. The sea is so blue.”

 “It is indeed picturesque.”

 Ronald raced after them. “Hey … don’t forget ‘bout me.” He was showing slightly more now but it was nothing that a baggy shirt couldn’t hide. What he’d fail to notice was the steep drop of the cliff in front of him and he tripped as he caught up to his family, falling forward, “shit,” and plunging down into the sea.

 “Mom!” “Ronald!” William and his son shouted in unison.

 Ronald appeared back at their side, wringing wet and glad that there were no other people around. He didn’t want to scare any poor humans. “Brrr … tha’ water looks warm but it’s fuckin’ freezin’.”

 William glared at him. “Did I not tell you to be careful?! We are going to the hospital. This trip is being cut short.”

 “Er … hospital?” Ronald asked.

 “You may have hurt Jack from the impact of the water.”

 “Oh … shit, yeah.”

 “We mustn’t waste another moment here.” William grabbed hold of Ronald’s arm and they appeared back in the reaper world, outside reception at the hospital.

\----

 The three were back home now, Ronald having had an emergency ultrasound. Jack had appeared to have been unharmed, as had the amniotic sac. Still, Will could sense the fury radiating off of his father and had thought it best to hide out in his bedroom.

 “Ronald, you have got to be more careful.” William said.

 “Yeah.” Ronald replied, pulling the lid off of an ice cream tub.

 “No, not ‘yeah’. You may be pretty much invincible but your children are not. Be a bit more cautious in future.”

 The pot of ice cream was thrown, hitting William in the chest. “Fuck off! It was an accident! I didn’t mean ta’ fall off tha’ cliff!”

 William, now covered in splats of melting ice cream, closed the gap between them. “Accident or not, how would you have felt if something had have happened to Jack?”

 Ronald eyed the floor. “Yeah … y’ right.” He paused for a moment. “There’s somethin’ tha’ I’ve been meanin’ ta’ ask y’.”

 “Then ask away.”

 “Do y’ still want more kids? Y’ said before tha’ y’ didn’t know after wha’ happened ta’ Monny.”

 “Yes, I do. I just pray that Monica’s fate doesn’t befall any of our children.”

 “It won’t, boss. We’ve made it clear tha’ Will can live however he wants, right?”

 “Within reason, yes.”

 “Yeah, obvs.”

 “Though I think you were right. We should wait a few years until we try again.”

 “Eh … why?”

 “Because I think we will be babysitting Erica quite frequently.”

 “Wha’ makes y’ think tha’?”

 “Haven’t you noticed how much Alan is struggling to cope?”

 “Yeah but that’s ‘cause his pregnancy has been a bit rough.”

 “That may be the case but I do not see things getting better for him even after she is born.”

 “Eh … wha’?!”

 “I was under the impression that he didn’t really want children. That he was doing it just to make Eric happy.”

 “Where did y’ ge’ tha’ crazy idea from?! He was really upset every time tha’ pregnancy test came back negative, wasn’t he?”

 “He was.”

 “Well then, wha’ are y’ goin’ on ‘bout?”

 “Do you not remember his words? He was so distressed because he couldn’t give Eric the one thing that he wanted, correct?”

 “Oh.” A pause. “He … did say tha’, yeah.”

 “I think that he would have been happier living the rest of his life with just Eric by his side. I doubt that Eric even asked for his opinion on the matter.”

 “Wha’? Na, ‘course he asked. Alan wouldn’t ‘ave gone through wi’ it otherwise.”

 “You know how much Alan has always been in love with him, even before they became a couple.”

 “Umm … yeah, I do. So wha’?”

 “He’d do anything to make Eric happy, regardless of his own wishes.”

 Ronald shook his head. “Y’ don’t know tha’. Y’ not Al and y’ not a mind reader.”

 “I know that and I do hope that I am wrong about this. Because if I am correct, Eric is going to be in for a shock when Erica comes into this world.”

 “Eh? Wha’ does tha’ mean?”

 William’s next words shocked and angered him.

\---

 Meanwhile, Eric was putting away Erica’s baby clothes from the baby shower, which had been washed, dried and ironed the day before. Alan was asleep in the main bedroom. As Eric put away the last item, he sighed. Alan had been really upset about something earlier in the day, though he’d refused to tell Eric the cause of his sadness. Whatever it was though, it seemed to Eric to be more than just tears from his aches and pains.

 The blonde walked back into their bedroom, pulling off his top and getting under the covers. Alan stirred almost instantly. “Hmm … is it time for work?”

 “No, it’s our day off, remember?”

 “Oh … yeah.”

 “Ya’ feelin’ a bit better now?”

 “About … what?”

 “Whatever was upsettin’ ya’ earlier?”

 “I … was just … cranky from lack … of sleep, Eric.”

 “Really?”

 “Really, really.”

 Eric’s brow furrowed. He didn’t believe Alan. “Ya’ sure tha’ there’s nothin’ on ya’ mind?”

 “I … am.”

 “Okay … then.”


	25. Everyone hates algebra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup ... the first half of this crap is cracky. 
> 
> Boots - a pharmacy in the human world.

 It was now the end of October, the two pregnant men having passed the eleven month mark. October/ November was the also the time of year where every reaper who had not been pregnant before would have their periods. The month in which it happened for ones who had carried a child before would depend upon the time of year that their child had been born. That was if they weren’t back on birth control.

 Eric huffed as he came back from the toilet that morning. “Fuckin’ great.”

 “What is it?” Alan asked, sitting up slowly in bed.

 “Got my period. This is gonna’ be a shitty two weeks.”

 “Well at least … yours doesn’t … last a month like mine.”

 “Yeah and I don’t ge’ tha’ mood swings like ya’ do.” Eric chuckled. “Oh … great.”

 “What?”

 “William’s gonna’ ge’ his soon and then God help us all.”

 “Oh yeah. He’s even worse than me.”

 “Yup. I’m gonna’ pop and ge’ some painkillers from Boots.”

 “We have co-codamol in the cupboard, Eric.”

 “Oh, do we? Thank fuck for tha’.”

\----

 Two evenings later, a stomping of feet took William back into the living room from the bathroom. Ronald looked up at him, seeing the expression on his face and the bags under his eyes. “Someone on their period?”

 William grunted a response and stormed off to find painkillers. Thank goodness that his period only lasted for a week.

 “We … should probably keep our distance from father.” Will said.

 “Y’ tellin’ me.” Ronald sulked. “Pain in tha’ fuckin’ ass tha’ guy is.” Jack kicked his agreement.

\----

 The next day, there was a knock at Eric’s door as he was about to leave for an assessment. Well, not so much of a knock; more like someone trying to bang his office door down. “’Ave some fuckin’ patience.” Eric grumbled, going to answer the door. William was standing outside, eyebrow twitching madly. “Slingby,” He lifted up a wad of paperwork, “Do you not know how to spell?!”

 Eric sighed. “Sorry William, it’s tha’ time of tha’ year.”

 “I do not care if you’re about to die of blood loss, do not hand this shit into me!” Yes, this was the only time of the year where William T. Spears would use that kind of language. God help all of his subordinates.

 “Ah … I’ll go fix them.”

 “And buy a God damn dictionary! You are obviously in need of one!”

 “Yes, William.”

 “That is Mr. Spears to you, you … you wretch!”

 “Understood.”

\-----

 That night, Eric knelt between Alan’s legs, tongue licking over his tip. Many years ago, they had tried to have sex while Eric was on, the blonde’s boxers unbuttoned at the front. The amount of mess that was caused had scared them away from ever attempting such a thing again.

 Less than a minute in, Alan’s hand grasped at the seat of the sofa, a loud moan coming from him as he orgasmed. Eric eased Alan’s baggy pjs bottoms back up and sat next to him on the sofa, arm wrapping around the brunette’s back.

 “How are your … cramps?” Alan asked.

 “Eh … not tha’ bad now.”

 “Good. I’m … going to bed.”

 “This early?”

 “Yeah … I’m really tired.”

 “Alright. Want anythin’ bringin’ up?”

 “Just a hot chocolate … please.”

 “Sure thing.”

\----

 A week had passed and to everyone’s delight, William’s period had ended. He’s managed to stress out the entire London branch, including the reapers who didn’t even work under him.

 “How are you finding your math books?” He asked after returning home from work.

 His son smiled slightly. “Rather easy, thank you.”

 “I thought as much.”

 “Father?”

 “Yes?”

 “I have a theory that I would like to discuss with you.”

 “Of course, go right ahead.”

 “What if God is using reapers as some kind of experiment?”

 “What do you mean exactly?”

 “Well … what if he has decided that he wants male humans to start being able to carry children?”

 “That would be impossible. Labour would kill them.”

 “Exactly. What if he’s trying to figure out a way in which it wouldn’t?”

  “I … I have no idea.”

 “I mean … reapers being able to become pregnant is God’s doing, do you not think?”

 “I have never really thought about it but I suppose that that does make sense.” He paused for a moment. “Your mind is extraordinary, do you know that?”

 “It is nothing special.”

 “You do underestimate yourself.”

 “I will only believe your words to be correct when I figure out and implement a way for humans to enter and leave the reaper realm of their own accord.”

 “And how is that coming along?”

 “I have a theory about how this would work also.”

 “Then I would like to hear it.”

 “I think that in order to travel between dimensions, one would have to slice through matter. This realm has the exact same layout as the human world, bar the bridges that were built between countries separated by water here. I do wonder why they bothered to build them, saying that reapers can travel to anywhere they desire.”

 “If I tell you that the plans for such bridges were only drawn up after the first human child was born here, would that give you an idea of the reason?”

 “Oh.” Will stated. “So that humans could travel by car to whichever country they wished to?”

 “Exactly.”

 “But there are no cars here yet?”

 "Because no one has turned eighteen yet. Plus, finding driving instructors here is rather difficult. There are only a handful of them."

 “Hmm, how interesting.”

 “It is indeed.”

 “Would you test me on algebra please?”

 “Of course.” William stood up and retrieved a math book, which had equations in and the answers at the back. He found the relevant page and showed the first question to his son. If x=2 and y=9, find: (4x−3y)+7(x+y). “You have one minute to -.”

 “It’s 58.”

 William blinked at him. “You … didn’t even need paper?”

 “Nope! So, was I right?”

 “You were.”

 “You didn’t even check the answer at the back!”

 “Because I can work it out in my head also.”

 “Oh … yes, obviously.”


	26. The Tower Of London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys ... I cocked up on the last chapter with timing. For some reason, I thought they'd give birth the start of the 12th months, not at the end. My bad. Have fixed it.

 Another two weeks passed, Ronald now a week shy of his final month. He now had a small bump, which couldn’t be hidden by loose shirts anymore, and had brought some maternity wear the previous day. Him and William had just been to a doctor’s appointment and were now back home, making the most of the half an hour they had left before needing to return to work.

 The blonde was on all fours on his bed, his and William’s clothes discarded on the floor. “Fuck!” A deep thrust sent him crashing over the edge, arms shaking from the impact of his orgasm, rest of his body trembling. His voice came out in short pants. “Boss … do me … on my back.”

 “As you wish.” William said, pulling out. Ronald shifted onto his back and William lifted his ankles onto his shoulders, sliding back inside Ronald’s heat.

 “Nhh … ah.” The blonde groaned.

 “This is not too uncomfortable, is it?”

 “Na … it’s all good.” William nodded and began to thrust deeply into him again. “Sh … shit.” Ronald grasped at the sheets, toes curling. He really did love this side effect of pregnancy. His spot was brushed against and he moaned loudly. “F … fuckin’ … hell, there!”

 “I know by now where you – Ronald, are you crying?”

 “N … na, my eyes are just waterin’. Don’t … stop, it feels so … good.”

 William nodded again, a slight smile brushing past his lips. Even he found Ronald cute at times.

\----

 That weekend, Alan and Eric returned home from Will’s birthday party. Ronald’s baby shower had been held of the morning. “I can’t believe Grell didn’t come. She normally loves this kinda’ thing.” Eric stated, sitting down on the sofa.

 Alan eased himself down next to the blonde. “Don’t you … remember?”

 “Remember wha’?”

 “Will and Monny … shared a birthday.”

 “Oh … shit, yeah.”

 “It was … probably too hard for her to come.”

 “Yeah, true. Grell always spoilt her so much on her bday.”

 “She did.”

 “It was a big thing for Grell, right?”

 “Yeah … I think that it was. We never bother to celebrate our birthdays.”

 “Yeah, obvs. We’re in this world for another year but we don’t age and we don’t change. Humans do. Another year is like a mile stone or somethin’ in tha’ human world.”

 Alan shook his head. “I don’t think so. You … have changed a lot since the first time … that I met you.”

 “Yeah, I was a right prick before.”

 “That … you were.”

 “Least ya’ ain’t as shy as ya’ was at tha’ start, even if tha’ stutter of ya’s is still there a bit.”

 “That’s true.”

 “So … are ya’ ever gonna’ tell me tha’ reason?”

 “For … what?”

 Eric shifted closer to him, hand placing on Alan’s knee. “Why ya’ never believe me when I tell ya’ tha’ ya’ beautiful.”

 “Oh … I don’t know.”

 “Yeah ya’ do.”

 Alan looked away. “My … parents were … emotionally abusive. They … called me so many mean names. It’s hard to believe anyone … when they give me a compliment.”

 “Ah. Arseholes.” He paused for a moment. “Is … tha’ why ya’, ya’ know?”

 “No. I was … ill anyway. They said … it was some sort of lung ailment. I don’t know … what it would be in today’s medical terms.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “I was … in so much pain back then. I … just had to end it somehow.”

 “Yeah … I ge’ it. Bet it was a proper shock wakin’ up and seein’ Grell draggin’ ya’ off ta’ tha’ academy.”

 “It … was. I remember being so upset … that I was forced to live again, when all I … wanted was some peace. I hated having to collect souls.”

 “But ya’ like bein’ a reaper now, right?”

 “Yes. It helped that … I made friends and stuff. And … then you turned out not to be such an arse.”

 “Yeah. Ya’ loved me even when I was though, didn’t ya’? Ya’ always used ta’ stick close ta’ me on collections and stuff.”

 “I’ve loved you … since the first moment I saw you, Eric.”

 Eric chuckled, before pecking Alan on the cheek. “Love at first right, how cute.”

\-----

 The next day, Ronald came into William’s office, hoping for some desk play. The expression on the supervisor’s face as he looked up brought that hope crashing down. “Umm … what’s tha’ matter, boss?”

 “I have been alerted to several deaths this morning in Whitechapel. Those civilians were not on the to die list.” William replied.

 “Whitechapel? Shit … y’ think it’s Grell?”

 “I do.”

 “Do y’ think Undie has anythin’ ta’ do wi’ it?”

 “No, he was on collection with another reaper this morning close to Hyde’s park. He’s already been questioned.”

 “Does he think it’s Grell?”

 “Even if he knew, do you really think that he would tell us anything?”

 “Na … guess not.”

 “The council will probably have her put to death this time.” The file William was looking at was dropped onto his desk.

 “Wha’?! But if it is her, she’s jus’ lost it ‘cause of Monny. It ain’t her fault!”

 “Well it certainly isn’t anyone else’s fault.”

 “So wha’? Y’ jus’ gonna’ let them kill her?!”

 “Of course not. I will try my hardest to gain a softer conviction. The quicker I find her and drag her back here, the better.”

 “They’ve told y’ ta’ do it?”

 “Did I not last time? I am her supervisor. Therefore, she is my responsibility.”

 “How y’ gonna’ find her?”

 “The last murder was ten minutes ago, at The Tower Of London. I am hoping that she will still be there.”

 “Wha’? She’s doin’ it in broad daylight?”

 “She is obviously not showing herself to humans. I will be doing the same.”

 “I’m comin’ wi y’.”

 William pushed his glasses up his nose. “You are not.”

 “But she’s my friend! Y’ ain’t gonna’ be able ta’ convince her on y’ own.”

 “Convince her?” William grabbed his death scythe. “If I injure her badly enough, she will not be able to argue.”

 “Y’ can’t do tha’!”

 “I have no choice.”

 “Y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do tha’. I’m comin’ too!”

 “Have you learnt nothing from when you plunged from that cliff? It is too risky!”

 “But -.” William ported from sight before Ronald could utter another world.

\----

 William looked around, seeing police ribbons across the main entrance of the tower. “Hey boss.”

 William turned around to see Ronald fumbling to put his coat on. “What are you doing here? Return to branch immediately!”

 “No way – did y’ hear tha’?”

 “What?”

 “Chainsaw.”

 “I … do.”

 “It’s comin’ from over there.” Ronald pointed to a stairway which led down into what looked like a basement.

 “What is she doing down there …” William took a few steps in that direction. “Ronald, return to branch.”

 “No way in hell.” Ronald brushed passed him and hurried down the stairs.

 “Ronald!” William darted after him, catching up with him as they reached the basement area, which was almost too dark for William to make out anything. The chainsaw ceased its racket and loud gasp was heard. “Ronald? Ronald?!”

 “Ronnie … I didn’t know … it was you.” The chainsaw dropped to the floor.

 William followed the direction of the voice. “Ronald, are you -.”

 “J ... Jack.” Ronald pressed his hand to the source of his pain. A large gash in the side of his stomach.


	27. Grell's fate.

 William scrambled to grab Ronald’s arm in the darkness, porting him back into the light of the Tower’s courtyard. “Ronald ….” William gasped, seeing blood leaking from Ronald’s side. He prayed that Grell’s chainsaw hadn’t cut into his uterus.

 The blonde’s legs gave out, William catching him and falling to his knees with him. “J … Jack.” Ronald began to tremble.

 “We will get you to the hospital, try not to panic.”

 “But … wha’ ‘bout Grell?”

 “You and Jack are much more important!”

 “But – I … don’t feel so good, Boss.”

 William immediately ported Ronald to the hospital, his panic only rising as his partner lost consciousness.

\----

 Almost an hour later, a doctor came out of Ronald’s room, walking over to William. “How is he?” The supervisor asked.

 “He’s fine now. It appears that he went into shock.”

 “And our child?”

 “Unharmed. Another few millimetres, however, and Mr Knox’s uterus would have been lacerated.”

 “Oh … thank goodness. May I see him?”

 “Of course. The wound has been stitched, though it will heal in a couple of hours, and he is on oxygen at the moment.”

 William frowned. “And why is that?”

 “When he regained consciousness, the stress of the situation caused him to have a panic attack and he wasn’t in taking sufficient oxygen. His oxygen levels in his blood dropped and for the safety of your unborn baby -.”

 “I see.”

 “Follow me.”

 As William was led into the hospital room, he saw Ronald lying on the bed, skin pale and oxygen tubes up his nostrils. “Hey … boss.” He said, giving William a lopsided grin.

 “Hello.” William sat down at his bedroom, taking his hand in his own. “I am so glad that you are both alright.”

 “Me too. Had … a bit of a scare there but Jack seems happy enough. He’s kickin’ tha’ shit out of my ribs.”

 “That is good to hear.”

 “Wha ‘bout Grell? Has she been caught yet?”

 “Actually, I was alerted not so long ago about the issue. She has turned herself in. Seems that hurting you has knocked some sense back into her.”

 “Damn … poor girl. I hope tha’ she’s alright.”

 “Concentrate on your own health! Stop worrying about her; she could have killed our child!”

 “I know tha’ but she’s still a friend. Of course I’m gonna’ worry.”

 “And if something had have happened to Jack, would you be so forgiving of her actions?”

 “I … dunno’. She obviously wasn’t wi’ it at all though.”

 “That is no excuse for what she -.”

 “I know tha’ but hatin’ her won’t help tha’ situation! She proper had a mental breakdown.”

 “I am fully aware of that.”

 “Eh?”

 “They have her detained in a room used only for mentally ill reapers.”

 “Oh … man. I’ll ‘ave ta’ go see her later.”

 “You will do no such thing! When you are discharged, you are going straight to bed and resting.”

 “But -.”

 “This is not up for discussion. Have you forgotten that you are due to give birth in a little over a month?”

 “No, I know tha’.”

 “So you are going to rest and that is final!”

 “Fine.” Ronald huffed. “Do y’ know when I’m suppose ta’ ge’ outta’ here?”

 “Not the slightest clue I am afraid. Probably after your wound has healed. I doubt that you will be kept here for more than a day regardless.”

 “A day?! But that’s gonna’ be so borin’!”

 “Entertain yourself. Do you wish me to bring you a magazine or something?”

 “Yeah … play girl, please.” Ronald winked.

 “That is not hospital material!”

 “Y’ said tha’ I should entertain myself.”

 “I did not mean masturbating!”

\-----

 Ronald was now home, having been discharged six hours after his arrival. The stiches had been taken out before he had left the hospital. William tucked him into bed. “Do you require anything?”

 “Yep.”

 “And that would be?”

 Ronald reached up and pulled William onto the bed. “A bang.”

 “Ronald, you have got to be kidding me. Get some sleep.”

 “But -.”

 “Now.”

 “Ugh … fine.”

 “Good.” William stood up and walked to the doorway.

 “Boss, wait!”

 “What is it, Ronald?”

 “Y’ don’t think tha’ they’re actually gonna’ kill Grell, do y’?”

 “As far as I know, no. A psychiatrist at the hospital was due to see her this evening.”

 “Oh, and then wha’?”

 “I do not know. They will probably keep her at the hospital until she is deemed well enough to return to work. It seems that the association has become a little softer in recent years.”

 “Yeah, that’s true but I wonder why.”

 “Because the head of the reaper council is a mother. I am sure that he understands how distressing it would be to lose a child.”

 “But y’ didn’t say tha’ before, y’ jus’ said she’d probably be put ta’ death.”

 “Yes, though in the panic, I forgot that one all-important detail.”

\----

 Two days later, Grell’s friends were alerted to her fate. She would indeed stay in isolation at the hospital for some time and then would be placed under house arrest until the council deemed her fit to return to work. That news had come as a relief to them all, especially Ronald.

 As Eric and Alan returned home from work that day, the brunette sighed loudly. “My … feet really ache.”

 Alan sat down on the sofa and Eric helped to take his shoes off as he couldn’t do it himself anymore. “Woah … ya’ ankles are really swollen. Come on, lie on tha’ sofa and put ya’ feet on the arm.”

 “Okay.” Alan shifted awkwardly and lay down.

 “Want a foot rub?”

 “Eric, that’s disgusting. You know … that I hate feet.”

 The blonde chuckled. “Yeah … very true.”


	28. Cinematic record attack.

 It was now the first day of December and Alan was on maternity leave from work. Eric came into Ronald’s office. “So … when are ya’ goin’ on leave?” He asked.

 “Ninth of December.” Ronald replied.

 “Eh? But that’s only a week before ya’ due.”

 “Yeah, I know but I got so bored last time.”

 “It can’t be any worse than bein’ stuck doin’ paperwork.”

 “Yeah, it is. At least this way, I can go ta’ tha’ boss whenever I want.” Ronald winked. “Y’ alright? Y’ look really tired.”

 “I’m alright, yeah. It’s jus’ tha’ I ain’t been gettin’ much sleep.”

 “Oh … how come?”

 “Al’s too big now ta’ ge’ comfortable at night, so we end up jus’ bangin’ for hours.”

 “Ah, yeah. I’ve been keepin’ tha’ boss busy too.”

 “Yeah. It’s really weird.”

 “Wha’ is?”

 “Al’s too exhausted ta’ do anythin’ but he still wants sex all of tha’ time.”

 Ronald laughed. “Yeah … it’s them hormones.”

 “Yep.”

 “Though, all he’ll do is sleep when he’s given birth. I slept for three days straight after Will. Tha’ boss had ta’ keep wakin’ me up ta’ breast feed.” Ronald checked his watch. “Oooh, time for lunch.” He darted from the room, Eric following him.

 “Ronnie!”

 Ronald stopped and looked around at him. “Yeah?”

 “Should ya’ really be runnin’ ‘bout like tha’? Ya’ ‘bout ta’ drop.”

 “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He paused, letting out a gasp as he bent forward slightly. “Agh.”

 Eric was instantly at his side. “What’s tha’ matter? Is … is Jack comin’?”

 “Na … he jus’ kicked me in tha’ ribs. Knocked tha’ wind right outta’ me.”

 “Oh right. Al’s been havin’ tha’ problem too. Erica’s feet keep gettin’ stuck under his ribs.”

 “Yup … comes bloody sharp.” He stood back up straight. “I don’t think Jack will come early though. Will was nearly a week late.”

 Eric laughed nervously. “Ah … yeah. Jus’ don’t scare me like tha’.”

 “My bad. Come on, let’s ge’ ta’ tha’ canteen already. Heard they’re servin’ meet pie today.”

 “Ah … sounds brill.”

\-----

 Eric came home that afternoon and found Alan asleep on the sofa, dark circles under his eyes. “Hmm … hey Eric.”

 “Ah, sorry. Didn’t mean ta’ wake ya’ up.”

 “It’s … okay.” To Eric’s surprise, Alan began to cry.

 “What’s tha’ matter?”

 “I … I’m scared.”

 “’Bout wha’?”

 “The … birth.”

 Eric knelt down in front of the sofa, taking Alan’s hand in his. “It’s gonna’ be fine, I promise.”

 “N … no, it won’t.”

 “What’s scarin’ ya’ ‘bout it?”

 “How … painful it will be.”

 “Well … ya’ can always ge’ an epidural or somethin’.”

 “I … don’t want that.”

 “But … ya’ jus’ said tha’ ya’ didn’t wanna’ be in pain?”

 “But …. I don’t want to feel nothing … either. Labour’s … supposed to be good for bonding, right?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Then … I want to experience … it properly, even if it does hurt.”

 “Then wha’ pain relief do ya’ want?”

 “Just gas and air. Unless it’s really bad … then I’ll ask for a Pethidine injection.”

 “Alright.”

 “You … don’t like my choice?”

 “Na, it’s fine. It’s up ta’ ya’ at tha’ end of tha’ day. I’ve jus’ heard tha’ gas and air doesn’t work all tha’ well.”

 “It does help take the … edge off.”

 “As long as ya’ happy wi’ ya’ choice, I’m fully supportive.”

 Alan wiped his tears away. “That … that makes me happy.”

\----

 The following night, Ronald and William were in bed, William kissing down the blonde’s chest, thumbs rubbing over his hips. “Your hips seem to have widened.” William stated.

 “Yeah … I bet I’m a right weird shape right now.”

 “Not at all. If anything, it will only come as an advantage during labour.”

 “Yup. More room for Jack.”

 “I do … worry for Alan.”

 Ronald frowned. “Where did tha’ come from?”

 “Apart from his large bump, I do not think that his shape has changed at all.”

 “Y’ been checkin’ out his hips? Dirty bastard.”

 “Of course not! It is just that from behind, he doesn’t look pregnant at all. It is all just bump.”

 “Wha’ are y’ gettin’ at exactly?”

 “I am just worried that he may struggle birthing naturally.”

 “Na, y’ jus’ worry too much.”

 “I sure hope that you are correct about that.”

\----

 On the tenth of December, William came home from work. It was Ronald’s first day off and he was already bored. “Hey Boss.”

 “Hello.”

 “How was work?”

 “It was fine.” He paused for a moment. “Grell has been released and is now on house arrest.”

 “Wha’? Really?”

 “Yes. She will be visited by a psychiatrist quite regularly during her arrest.”

 “At least now we’ll be able ta’ see her, right?”

 “If you wish to, yes.”

 “Great! I … was really hopin’ she’d be out for when Jack was born. Y’ know wha’ she’s like around new borns. It’ll really cheer her up ta’ see him.”

 “She is still not of sound mind. I do not trust her around our children.”

 “It’s not like she’ll do anythin’ ta’ hurt them. She ain’t even got her scythe, right?”

 “That is true, however -.”

 “But nothin’. She’s still our friend.”

 “Did you forget what she did to you?”

 “No, but I’ve already told y’ tha’ bein’ mad at her ain’t gonna’ help tha’ situation.”

 William sighed. “Well … Jack isn’t here yet. Hopefully by the time that he is, Grell will be much improved mentally.”

 “Now that’s tha’ spirit! I’m gonna’ go and see her.”

 “What, now?”

 “Yup.”

 “But you have to take Will to-.”

 “Don’t care.” Ronald stood up and grabbed his shoes.

 “But -.”

 The shoes were slipped on. “See y’ later.” He ported from sight, appearing outside of Grell’s door. It was knocked on.

 After a short while, it was opened, a pale looking Grell standing there. “R … Ronnie?” Ronald was pulled inside and squeezed tightly. “Oh … darling, I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

 Ronald hugged her back. “It’s alright. Me and Jack are fine. How are y’ feelin’?”

 “I’ve been better,” was her quiet reply.

 “Well I’ve come ta’ cheer y’ up some. Y’ got any ice cream?”

 “Of course I do, darling.”

 “Great!” A comfort eating session for Grell was in order.

\----

 Five days later, William was getting ready for work. “Hey Boss, check this out.” Ronald stated as he grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe.”

 “What is it?”

 “My chest is startin’ ta’ swell.”

 “Oh. Well, you are due to give birth tomorrow. Breast swelling is a common sign that it is imminent.”

 “True tha’.”

 “I simply cannot wait to greet our new bundle.”

 “Me either.” He chuckled. “Lil’ shit can’t kick me in tha’ ribs then.”

 “That is definitely a bonus, yes.”

\-----

 Alan woke up with a start, hearing commotion coming from downstairs that afternoon. Sex was no longer an option, as any position would cause him extreme discomfort to maintain. Instead, Eric was handing out his fair share of blow jobs.

 Alan slowly made his way down the steps and walked to the living room, letting out a gasp at seeing Eric covered in blood and being helped to sit down on the sofa by another reaper. “What … happened?”

 Eric turned to him. “Ah … I had a run in wi’ a cinematic record. Jeff here saved me in tha’ nick of time.”

 “Yes, you would have contracted thorns if I hadn’t of been there.” Jeff stated.

 Alan waddled over to him and sat down. “Y … you need to be more careful.” He began to cry.

 “I’m alright, Al. Please don’t ge’ upset.”

 Alan shook his head, grabbing Eric’s hand and placing it on his stomach. “No! Erica … needs her daddy!” He sobbed. “We … we both need you. I … can’t do this without you.”

\----

 Eric was now showered and lying on the sofa, his whole body still aching. Alan was bandaging a wound on his arm. “Al, ya’ don’t need ta’ do tha’. I’m gonna’ be healed in like an hour.”

 “No, I want to … do this. You have always … taken good care of me. It’s my … turn to do the same.”

 “No, ya’ need ta’ rest. Erica’s due in ten days.”

 The bandage was cut and tucked into place. “I know that but … I want to make sure that you’re okay.” Alan stood up slowly. “I’ll get you … some tea.”

 “I'm fine and I don’t want tea. Jus’ sit down already.”

 “No!” Alan shuffled off into the kitchen.

 “Ugh … fine.”

 A few minutes later, Alan entered the room again, tea in hand. “I put an extra … spoon of sugar in.”

 “Why?”

 “Something … sweet will make you feel be -.” The tea cup slipped from his hand as he gasped, porcelain smashing against the carpet.

 Eric shot to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot up his back, and rushed over to Alan’s side. “Al … what’s wrong?”

 Alan gripped onto Eric’s arm. “I … I think … that Erica is … coming.”


	29. Contractions.

 Eric stared at him for a moment. “Ya’ think tha’ ya’ had a contraction?”

 “Y … yes.” Alan began to cry. “B … but it’s too soon! I’m … not due for another ten days!”

 “Al, calm down and think about it. It’s only about six days early in human time. Come on, let’s ge’ ya’ ta’ bed for a bit so tha’ ya’ can rest.”

 “But -.”

 “A lot of reapers go inta’ labour before their due day. I think tha’ Ronnie is tha’ only guy I know tha’ had his baby overdue.”

 “Oh … okay. So … there’s nothing wrong?”

 “Nothin’ at all.” Eric ported them up to the bedroom. “Lie down for a bit.”

 “But … I should get to … the hospital.”

 “Tha’ midwife told us not ta’ go too soon or the hospital will jus’ send ya’ back home.”

 “When … did she say that?!”

 “Last time we went for an appointment, remember? She said we gotta’ wait for ya’ contractions to hit five mins apart or for ya’ waters ta’ break.”

 “Oh … yeah. But … what about my birthing bag for the hospital? Did … we even pack it?!”

 “We did it a few days ago.” He kissed Alan tenderly on the forehead. “Jus’ try ta’ relax, okay?”

 “I … I can’t!”

 “Well ya’ gonna’ ‘ave ta’, babe. Ya’ gonna’ be fine, promise.”

 “O … okay.” Alan let go of Eric’s arm. “Can … you help me into bed then?”

 “Sure.” Eric pulled the covers back and helped Alan to sit down. The brunette then eased himself into a lying position and turned on his side. “Do ya’ need me ta’ ge’ ya’ anythin’? A drink … or -.”

 “No … but you … should clean up the … broken cup. I … don’t want you … treading on it by accident later on.”

 Eric got under the covers at the other side of the bed, body still aching from the attack, and turned on his side also. “It can wait.”

 “But -.”

 “I’m not leavin’ ya’ alone for tha’ long when ya’ frightened.” He reached out his hand, rubbing Alan’s upper arm.

 “Oh … okay. Thank you.”

\----

 A little over half an hour later, Alan gasped again, hand gripping the sheet. “Another contraction?” Eric asked.

 “Y … yeah. We … should start timing … them.”

 “Already? It’s a bit soon, Al.”

 “P … please.”

 “Alright.” Eric’s hand moved from Alan’s arm to pull out his phone. He then set up the timer. “Let me know when ya’ ge’ tha’ next one.”

 “O … okay.”

 Sixty two minutes later, Alan spoke up again. “J … just had another one.”

 “Hmm … they seem kinda’ irregular. Maybe … they are Braxton Hicks contractions?”

 “Y … you mean like not … real labour?”

 “Yeah.”

 “N … no, I think … that I really am in labour.”

 “How can ya’ be sure?”

 “I … I don’t know. Intuition … I guess.”

\-----

 Alan had been correct, as three hours later, his contractions were coming every ten minutes or so and were lasting for thirty seconds at a time. “T … they really hurt.” Alan breathed out, as his next contraction ended.

 “It’s not gonna’ last forever, baby.”

 “I … know … that … but I just … want it to be over now.” Alan gasped.

 “Wha’ … is it? Another one already?”

 “N … no. My … waters … have just broken.”

 “Oh.” Eric shot up in bed. “Time for tha’ hospital then.”

 “Y … yeah.” Alan sighed in relief. At least now, he could have some gas and air.

\----

 Alan and Eric were now at the hospital, having booked in there. Alan had changed into a loose shirt and was lying on his side, taking deep breaths of the gas and air mix. His contractions were now coming very frequently, causing the poor brunette to sob from the intensity of them. Eric sat on a chair at the side of the bed, soothing Alan’s hair.

 “Eric … it really hurts!”

 Before Eric had a chance to reply, the head midwife spoke up. “Mr Humphries, we’re going to take another look up there, is that okay?” He’d already had one internal check since being at the hospital.

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Thank you.” The midwife readied her equipment. As the cervix was too far inside male reapers, one could not observe just by looking. Instead, a small tube with a camera on the end was passed through Alan’s opening and up into the entrance of Alan’s vagina, which had opened slightly from the contractions. The midwife then checked the monitor that the camera view was streamed to. “Hmm … no progress as of yet.”

 “I’m … still … only 2cm dilated?” Alan asked.

 “Yes, roughly, but don’t worry, I’m sure that nature will take its course soon.”

 “I … sure hope so.” Alan stated, before another contraction hit him and he cried out.

 Eric moved his hand to give Alan’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. He had caught the look of doubt on the midwife’s face and was becoming concerned. Alan’s cervix should have dilated more by now, surely to God? His contractions were strong enough, weren’t they?

\----

 More hours passed and it had been almost twelve since Alan had had his first contraction. He was in excruciating pain, the gas and air now having little effect. “I … need … that injection. P …. Please, it … it hurts so much.” He begged, whole body completely exhausted.  

 “Yes, in a moment.” The midwife stated. “The doctor wants to speak with you first.”

 “Wha’, why? ‘Cause he ain’t dilated anymore?” Eric asked.

 “Yes.”

 “H … how long … is he going … to be?” Alan asked.

 “He should be here in a few minutes.”

 Almost ten minutes later, the doctor came in to see them. “What’s goin’ on, doc?” Eric asked.

 “A caesarean section has been scheduled for 5am.” The doctor stated. It was 4.34am at present.

 “W … what?” Alan asked.

 “Your cervix is not dilating as it should. It is a required safety measure.”

 “N … no.” Alan stated. “I … I don’t want one.”

 “We are sorry but it is the only option. You are too exhausted now for this to carry on any longer.” In the reaper world, any slight complication would end in a caesarean. Anal births were seen as much more risky for the baby than their human counterparts.

 “N … no! I … I can do this. I … can wait it out. I just … need some Pethidine.”

 “I am sorry but this has gone on for long enough.”

 “Eric … tell him!”

 Eric gulped. “I … I’m sorry, Al, but I think it’s for tha’ best.”


	30. C.

 The surgery began, the doctor using a scalpel to make an incision across the bottom of Alan’s stomach. The brunette had begged and pleaded up until 5am, when he had been wheeled into surgery. Now, he was lying down, tears slipping from his eyes as Eric held his hand. It was a harsh reality to accept.

 His abdomen had been completely numbed, though as his uterus was cut into and Erica eased from the opening, he could feel some tugging. The sound of crying filled the room, the doctor clamping and cutting the umbilical cord. Erica was handed over to a midwife, who smiled and said “Gosh, she is a big girl. Already has a full head of hair too.”

 “Really?” Eric asked. “Wha’ colour?”

 “Brown.”

 The blonde smiled. “See Al, jus’ like Mommy.” His grin slipped away at seeing the vacant look on Alan’s face. “Ya’ alright?”

 “I’m … fine.”

 “Alright.” He turned back to the midwife. “Can I hold her?”

 “I’ll just get her all cleaned up and weigh her and then she’s all yours.” The midwife smiled.

 “Oh … alright.”

 “Won’t be long.”

\----

 As the last stitch was complete in Alan’s stomach, the midwife came back into the room, Erica wrapped in a tiny blanket in her arms. “The little darling is ever so energetic. She must want to say hello to mommy and daddy.”

 “I wanna’ say hello too.” Eric grinned. Erica was eased into his arms. “God Al, she’s fuckin’ beautiful.”

 Alan remained staring into space. “O … okay.”

 Eric frowned at him and then addressed the midwife again. “How much did she weigh?”

 “10lb and 1 ounce.”

 “Bloody hell. No wonder ya’ got so big, Al.”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Do ya’ think she’s gonna’ end up tall like me?”

 “I … don’t know.”

 Eric sighed, before saying “she’s got really beautiful eyes. Wha’ colour were yours when ya’ were human?”

 “Hazel.”

 “Wi’ blue on tha’ outside?”

 “N … no. I think … they were brown on the inside and … more green on the outer edges.”

 “Oh woah, cool. She’s got a mix of both of ours then.”

 “M … must have, yes.”

\----

 It had now been two hours since Erica had been delivered and she was currently in the nursey room of the hospital. Eric was outside, phone pressed to his ear. “Hello?” Came William’s voice.

 “Hey William.”

 “Is everything alright?”

 “Al’s jus’ had Erica.”

 “Oh … is she healthy?”

 “Yeah, the doctor’s told us tha’ she’s goin’ ta’ come home wi’ us tonight.”

 “That seems rather soon.”

 “Well they said tha’ there’s no point keepin’ her in if there’s nothin’ wrong. Somethin’ ta’ do wi’ lack of staff and stuff.”

 “I see, and how is Alan?”

 “He’s a bit upset. Had ta’ ‘ave a c section.”

 “Oh … right.”

 “Yeah … he went into labour but had complications.”

 “Well, all three of you have my well wishes.”

 “Thanks. So I’m off work now for a month, right?”

 “You are indeed. I will get the paperwork in order once I arrive at work today.”

 “Thanks! I best be off anyway, don’t wanna’ leave Al alone for too long.”

 “Yes, of course. Goodbye.”

 “See ya’.”

 The call was ended and Eric moved back into the hospital. Meanwhile, Ronald had heard snippets of the conversation. “Erica’s arrived then.”

 “She has.” William stated. “By c section.”

 “Oh … crap.”

 “Seems that I was correct in thinking that Alan wouldn’t be able to deliver on his own.”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “I just hope that my other prediction will not come true.”

 Ronald gulped. “Yeah … me too, Boss.”

\----

 Eric sat back down on the chair next to Alan’s bed. Alan’s surface wound had already healed, though internally, there was still some recovery to make. “Umm … Eric.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Erm … I think I can feed Erica now.” He pointed to the stain on his hospital gown.

 “Oh … I’ll go ge’ tha’ midwife.” Eric stood up.

 “Eric.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Just … for the first feed and then it’s bottle feeding. I just think that … the colostrum is … kind of important.”

 “Yep, sure.”

\---

 Eric came back into the room with Erica in his arms, the midwife following closely behind. After she explained to Alan the ins and outs of breastfeeding, Alan eased his gown off of his shoulders and onto his stomach. Erica was handed over to him.

 It took a few minutes for Erica to latch on but when she did, Alan whimpered and cast his gaze over at the wall. “Ya’ alright, Al?” Eric asked.

 “I … it’s painful.” The whole situation was making his stomach turn. He felt no connection to the new born he was gently holding.


	31. Yes, William, Ice cream is deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta' love that two tone haired kid :') 
> 
> Point out any typos, though I don't think there are any. Didn't sleep a wink last night.

 An ominous crunch sounded in the freezer as Ronald tried desperately to dislodge a tub of ice cream that seemed to be welded to the back of it. William walked up behind him. “Allow me to do that.”

 “Na boss, it’s all good. I got this.”

 “Ronald.”

 “Wha’?”

 “I do not want you to pull something.”

 “I won’t.” Ronald pulled a bit harder and grunted as his efforts didn’t pay off.

 “It is your due date -.” The tub was dislodged with a little too much force, Ronald toppling backwards onto William and sending them both crashing to the floor. “And this is precisely the reason why I told you to let me assist you.”

 “Hmm … raspberry ripple.”

 “Ronald, are you even listening to me?! You could have hurt yourself. Thank goodness that you had a soft landing.”

 “Yup, right on y’, babe.”

 Any retort from William was cut off by Eric’s voice. “Ronnie, ya’ here?”

 “Kitchen, mate.”

 “Ah ….” Eric walked into the kitchen, small bundle in his arms. “Sorry for jus’ droppin’ in but I didn’t wanna’ wait outside and risk Erica catchin’ a chill.”

 “It is fine.” William stated as Ronald got off of him and stood up slowly. He too stood. “Is everything alright?”

 Eric frowned. “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

 William received a sharp elbow in the side from Ronald. “No … no reason at all.”

 “How’s Erica?” Ronald beamed.

 “Great.” Eric drew closer to him. “Ain’t she jus’ so cute?”

 Ronald peeked at the new born wrapped up in her blanket. “Adorable, mate. Can I hold her?”

 “Yeah, ‘course.” Eric eased the baby into Ronald’s arms. “William, wha’ are ya’ doin’ here? Ain’t ya’ got work?”

 “It is Ronald’s due date today, meaning the beginning of my month’s leave.”

 “Ah … nice.”

 “Jus’ a way ta’ miss a few days of lookin’ after Jack, ay Boss?” Ronald teased.

 “Of course not. You can never be too certain of when you will go into labour.” William replied.

 “So I’m guessin’ there’s no sign of him comin’ yet?” Eric asked.

  “Nope, not even a twinge. Gettin’ on my nerves ta’ be fair. Startin’ ta’ ge’ uncomfortable now.”

 “Ah … well I’m sure tha’ ya’ll drop soon.”

 “Yeah … hopefully.” At that moment, Erica awoke and began to cry. Ronald rocked her gently. “Aww … someone’s grumpy today.”

 “Yeah.” Eric sighed. “And I can’t seem ta’ calm her down. Guess I ain’t got tha’ motherly touch.”

 “Speaking of which.” William said. “Where is Alan?”

 “Passed out in bed. Poor guy’s knackered.”

 “I see.”

 The crying stopped quickly, Ronald beaming. “Guess I’m motherly enough for her.”

 “Yeah … guess so.” Eric stated.

 “How much did she weigh anyway?” Ronald asked. “She seems a lot heavier than Will when we first had him.”

 “Yeah … she’s big. 10lb and 1 ounce.”

 “Jesus.”

 “Yeah.” Eric held out his arms and Ronald closed the gap between them, handing Erica back over to him carefully. “But she’s still my lil’ princess.” Another sigh left Eric as Erica began to cry again. “I jus’ don’t know wha’ I’m doin’ wrong.”

 “Awwh, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Ronald said. “She probs jus’ likes windin’ y’ up. In a few days, she’ll be settled jus’ fine.”

\-----

 A little after 4am the following morning, Alan’s name was called, Eric shaking the brunette slightly. “Hmm … what?”

 “Can ya’ come and help ge’ Erica off ta’ sleep? I know tha’ ya’ really tired and all but I’ve tried everythin’.”

 “O … okay.” Alan sat up and eased himself from the bed. Though his wound had fully healed, he was still achy ‘down there’ from his previous contractions. Once in Erica’s bedroom, he lifted her up carefully and gently rocked her without a word. Erica was asleep within thirty seconds.

 Eric smiled sleepily. “Ya’ gonna’ ‘ave ta’ show me tha’ secret of yours.”

 “W … what secret?”

 “Of how ya’ ge’ our little princess ta’ sleep so easily.”

 “Oh … I don’t even know myself.” He placed Erica back into her cot. “I’m going to go … lie down again.”

 “Don’t ya’ wanna’ change ya’ pad first?” Eric said, referring to the maternity pads Alan was currently having to wear.

 “Oh … yeah.”

 When he came back into the couple’s bedroom, Eric was already in bed. “Still bleedin’ pretty bad?”

 “Yeah … it’s still heavy.”

 “Alright. Fancy a cuddle?”

 Alan smiled and nodded. He wouldn’t miss that for the world.

\----

 Four days later, Alan was only just beginning to regain some of his energy. He’d spent most of the time since Erica’s birth fast asleep, leaving Eric in charge of the many feeds and nappy changes.

 Over at Ronald and William’s house that night, the blonde grunted. “Something the matter?” William asked, looking up from reading his newspaper in bed.

 “I’m gettin’ pissed off now.”

 “And why is that?”

 “Christmas is in five days and we’ve already got presents for Jack. I don’t want him missin’ his first Christmas by like a day.”

 “Surely you will go into labour before then.”

 “Eh … I dunno’. Will was like wha’, seven or eight days late?”

 “Eight.”

 “So I could go inta’ labour on tha’ ninth day and we could all miss Christmas. I don’t want tha’. At least my bump had dropped a bit by tha’ fourth day wi’ Will.”

 “Try not to worry about it.”

 Ronald huffed at him. “Well … my tits were fuckin’ leakin’ this mornin’. Why ain’t he here yet then?”

 “I am aware of that. I was the poor soul who had to change the bed sheets, was I not?”

 “Oh … yeah.”

 The newspaper was dropped onto the nightstand. “What is it, Ronald? There is something you want to say, isn’t there?”

 “Well … yeah. I can think of a good way ta’ speed things up.”

 “And tha’ would be?”

 “A good bang is supposed ta’ help set off labour, right?”

 “It is.”

 “And we ain’t had chance ta’ fuck since Erica was born. Maybe that’s why Jack’s not here?”

 Annoyance flickered across William’s face. “That is because Eric keeps coming over here asking for advice and whatnot. Anyone would think that Erica was our child, not his.”

 “Hey come on, Boss. Don’t be like tha’. Eric’s jus’ a bit stressed at tha’ moment.”

 “I was perfectly fine taking care of Will while you slept for the best part of three days. How stressed will he be if my prediction is correct and Alan-?”

 “Don’t even go there.” Ronald crawled slowly onto the bed, shifting to straddle William’s legs. “Anyway, we’re alone now, right? Let’s ge’ things movin’.”

 “Very well.”

\----

 “Ah …. fuckin’ hell!” Ronald groaned, his ankles resting on William’s shoulders. “I fuckin’ … needed this.”

 “I think I can agree with … you on that.” William thrust powerfully into him, making both mean grunt in pleasure.

 Ronald’s toes curled as he came sharply with the next thrust. “Ah … let me ge’ on top.”

 “Of course.”

 They changed positions, Ronald swinging a leg over William and sinking down onto him. “Not crushin’ y’, am I?”

 “Of course not. You have never been very heavy, even at full … term.”

 “Sweet!” Ronald began to move on top of him, William’s hands lifting to place on Ronald’s stomach.

 “You … really are beautiful.”

 The blonde chuckled. “Don’t ge’ all sappy on me, Boss.” He picked up speed, moaning loudly. “Oh … fuck yeah … that’s it. S … shit.” William bucked his hips up, rubbing against Ronald’s spot and making the blonde’s whole body tremble in pleasure, eyes beginning to water from the force of it. “Nnn … fuck!” This was no doubt going to be a long night.


	32. Don't flood the bathroom!

 William and Ronald had fallen to sleep around 3am that morning, Ronald having screamed his lungs out for most of the night. William woke up around 6.40am to the sound of water running. He fumbled around on the nightstand for his glasses and quickly put them on, turning to see Ronald standing in the doorway of their en suite. “Ronald? Is … that the bath?”

 “Yeah, Boss. Y’ spunk really worked.”

 William sat up and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. “Excuse me?”

 “Jack’s on tha’ way.”

 “Oh. When did your contractions start?”

 “Like an hour after we went ta’ sleep. They’re ‘bout fifteen minutes apart now.”

 “Then why didn’t you wake me!?”

 “Y’ looked so cute sleeping, Boss, I couldn’t do tha’.”

 “Now is not the time for jokes.”

 “I’m not jokin’.” Ronald shot him a cheeky grin.

 “Isn’t it a bit soon to be running a bath? You didn’t take one last time until -.”

 “Waters broke when I went ta’ tha’ loo earlier.”

 “Oh.” William scrambled out of bed. “Then sit back down. I will finish preparing the bath for you.”

 “Na Boss, it’s cool.”

 “Now. Lord, why didn’t you wake me sooner?! I still have to get the room set up and Will, who’s going to take Will to school?!”

 “Ge’ Julie’s mom ta’ take him.” Ronald couldn’t help but snigger. William got just as stressed the last time. “Don’t want tha’ kid scarred for life.”

\----

 Ronald was now keeling up in the bath, water just above his hips. Still, it was helping with the pain of the contractions, which were beginning to grow in both length and intensity. Julie’s mother had come over early to take Will to his house before school. “How … far are they apart now?” Ronald asked.

 “About eleven or twelve minutes.”

 “C … cool.” He shifted onto all fours and then pushed his hips back, dipping them further into the water.

 “How are you feeling?” William asked, tipping some warm water further up his back to help keep him relaxed.

 Ronald let out a shaky exhale, pushing himself back to kneeling. “It’s startin’ ta’ ge’ pretty painful now.”

\----

 Ronald was helped out of the bath as the water began to cool, William assisting him in drying off. William went to hand him his dressing gown. “Na … I don’t … want it.” Ronald walked slowly from the room and over to the chest of drawers, bracing his hands against the edge of it and rotating his hips in slow circles.

 The taller reaper followed him. “I’m going to go get the supplies and start setting up in here, is that okay?”

 “Yeah … carry on.”

 “Do you need me to get you anything while I’m gone?”

 “Jus’ a … cold drink.”

 When William came back into the room, he found that one of Ronald’s hands had shifted to his back. “Are you okay?” Ronald nodded but stayed silent bar a low grunt. “Oh … are you having a contraction?” Another nod. William put a glass of chilled juice on the drawers and then checked his digital watch. “Down to nine minutes now.”

\----

 William had now almost finished setting up the room with two chairs, the bed covered in a disposable sheet. Towels and a baby blanket were on hand. He’d stayed pretty much silent, as when Ronald was in labour last time, he’d been told off for getting on the blonde’s nerves by constantly asking him how he was feeling. He knew better this time; leave Ronald be until he asked for something.

 Ronald let out a groan and his partner turned to look at him. “Another contraction?” Ronald nodded again. His watched was checked again. “Six minutes now.”

 Once the contraction had ended, Ronald asked “y’ nearly done settin’ everythin’ up?”

 “I am finished.”

 “G … good. Come and sit wi’ me on tha’ bed for a bit.”

 “Of course.” He helped get Ronald onto the bed and the blonde then lifted his legs, scooting onto the middle of it.

 “Sit … behind me.” William did as he was told and Ronald grabbed his hand, placing it on his back. “Keep … y’ hand there.”

 “I will.”

 The blonde began to take controlled breaths, leaving William to wonder just how on earth he was staying so calm. If roles were reversed, the supervisor would no doubt be in upmost panic.

 They stayed sitting there, Ronald’s contractions getting closer and closer together, until the blonde spoke up. “I … should probs shift my ass.”

 “Why?”

 “Think I’m gonna’ wanna’ push soon. This … time’s gonna’ be a lot quicker … eh?”

 “Umm … yes it is. I shall … get moving also then.”

 “Y’ gettin’ all flustered again, Boss.”

 “Can you really blame me?!”

 “Guess … not.”

\----

 Ronald was now lying with his bottom slightly off the end of the bed, legs bent and each foot pressed onto the seats of each chair. William was kneeing at the foot of the bed, hands covered in a pair of gloves from the birthing section of the store in town.

 “Try not … ta’ drop him this time, Boss.” Ronald smirked. He was trying to calm William down by being jovial.

 “Hush Ronald, you know that I couldn’t help it.”

 “Yeah … y’ hands were proper shakin’.”

 “It was nerves!”

 “Yeah, no … wonder Will was so groggy. Poor kid.” A light chuckle left him and William couldn’t fathom how he could be laughing when he must be in immense pain.

 “Ah. Boss … hand.”

 “Oh … right, yes.” William reached a hand up and almost gasped at the force of which Ronald grabbed hold of it.

 “S … shit … tha’ hurts.” Ronald breathed out after his first push. His hand squeezed tighter around William’s. “F … fuckin’ hell.” He started to take quick breaths, pushing again.

 Not much time passed before William stated “I … can see his head.”

 “Nnn … cool.” Ronald let go of his hand so that William had both of them free, his own grabbing onto the sheet instead.

\----

 “I … think that one more push … should do it.” William encouraged.

 “Uh … huh.” Ronald groaned, body covered in sweat from the force of his pushes. He gave a hard push, screaming “fuckin’ cunt!” Birthing the shoulders and body always was the worst part for him. He soon breathed a sigh of relief. “Y’ … holdin’ him nice and tight?”

 “He … he isn’t breathing.”

 Ronald sat up slowly. “Boss, pass him here.” Jack was handed over to him and Ronald supported his chest with one hand, rubbing his back with the other to stimulate breathing. Crying soon rang out throughout the room. “See Boss, nothin’ ta’ panic ‘bout.”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Pass me his blankie’.”

 “Of … course.”

 The blanket was handed over and Jack wrapped in it, umbilical cord peeking through the gap in it as Ronald resting him on his stomach. “Hey buddy, how’s it hangin’?” The baby gurgled at him as his crying stopped. Ronald really did have the motherly touch. “Daddy’s gonna’ ge’ y’ all cleaned up soon. Y’ look kinda’ gross at tha’ minute but -.”

 “Ronald!” William sat on the bed next to him, breath being taken away. “Oh … isn’t be beautiful?”

 “Yup … like his daddy.” Ronald looked at him. “Boss, are y’ cryin’?”

 “N … no, no, I just have something in my eye.”

 “Wha’ever. He’s still tryin’ ta’ kick people, look.” Ronald eyed the movement of the blanket.

 “It would … seem that he is.”

\----

 Jack had been nuzzling against Ronald’s chest for a while before he finally latched on. “Ah … y’ lil’ shit. Boss, I’m fuckin’ glad I ain’t even tryin’ ta’ breast feed this time.”

 “Yes, though you know how important this one feed is for him.”

 “Yeah … obvs, or I wouldn’t let him anywhere near my tits.”

 William couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh … Ronald.”

 Once the feed was complete, William clamped and cut the cord. “Ah … Boss, hold Jack a minute?”

 “Is something the matter?”

 “I … need ta’ push again.”

 “Already?”

 “Y … yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ... Roald indeed. 
> 
> So ... I had this birthing scene in my head before I even started writing this story. Ronnie is hardcore xD


	33. William shows his softer side - again.

 It had been just over two hours since Jack had been washed and changed into a small pair of baby clothes. Ronald had been for a shower, using the head that was connected to the wall of the bath, and William had cleaned up the room, disposing of the clinical waste by proper means.

 Ronald was now walking slowly around the bedroom, bouncing Jack lightly in his arms. “Boss, he’s so lively.” He smiled.

 “Indeed he is, but you should get some rest now.”

 “But -.”

 “You can barely keep your eyes open.”

 “Yeah … I know.”

 “So get to bed.”

 “Eh … alright.” Ronald closed the gap between them, handing Jack to William.

 “His eyes are such a bright blue.”

 “Yep. He’s got my human eyes.” Ronald grinned and then yawned, his exhaustion being easily seen by the large dark circles under his eyes.

 “He does resemble you a lot.”

 “Hmm … wha’ hair colour do y’ think he’ll ‘ave?”

 “I’m hoping blonde.”

 “Why?”

 “Because then he will be a miniature version of you.”

 “Aww Boss, that’s sweet.”

 “Indeed.” Ronald got into bed, lying on his side and snuggling down into the pillow. “I am going to take Jack to the hospital for his check-up.”

 “Cool.”

 “Wish me to get you anything while out?”

 “Na … I’m all good.”

 “Alright.”

\----

 A while later, William and Jack returned home. Everything had been fine at his check-up. Just as William was trying to get Jack to sleep for a nap, the doorbell rang. He shot the door a glare as he walked down the hallway, shifting Jack carefully to one arm so that he could open it. “Sutcliff, what are you doing away from your home?”

 Grell waved a hand dismissively. “Oh Will, isn’t it obvious? They’ve let me return to work, darling.”

 “So you are feeling better?”

 “I don’t feel like carving innocent humans up if that is what you are getting at.” She spotted the small baby. “Oooh … Jack is here?! When Ronnie phoned me yesterday, he said that there was no sign of the little bundle coming any time soon.”

 “Jack was born a little before dinner time.” William moved him back into both arms.

 Grell clasped her hands in front of her chin, wide grin on her face.” Oh … you know how much I like new borns. Let me hold him!”

 “No.”

 She pouted. “Why not?”

 “Ronald may trust you but I do not, especially not around our children.”

 One hand moved to her hip. “I’m doing a lot better, you know.”

 “That is good to know. How is Undertaker?”

 “He’s coping better too. Back to giggling over God knows what.”

 “Good.”

 “So let me hold him already!”

 “No.”

 “But-.”

 “What’s goin’ on in here?” Ronald moved into the hallway.

 “Oh, did the noise wake you?” William asked.

 “Yeah. Oh, hey Grell.”

 “Ronnie!” Grell darted passed William, squeezing Ronald tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me that Jack was here?!”

 “Eh … sorry. This mornin’ was kinda’ busy.”

 “How was the labour?”

 “It was alright. Quicker than Will’s but more painful.”

 “That is because you tore slightly.” William stated.

 “Eh … y’ didn’t tell me tha’?!”

 “Because I didn’t want to worry you. Plus, you are already healed.”

 “But it’s my ass! I wanna’ know what’s goin’ on down there!”

 “You … do raise a valid point.”

 “Ronnie.” Grell whined. “Will’s being mean and won’t let me hold Jack.”

 Ronald sighed. “Boss, hand him over.”

 “But -.”

 “Grell’s not gonna’ hurt him, and we’re both here wi’ her anyway.”

 William let out a sigh of exacerbation. “Very well, have it your way.” He moved closer to Grell, easing Jack into her arms.

 The redhead grinned widely. “Oh … isn’t he just precious.”

 “How much did he weigh, Boss?” Ronald asked.

 “Five pound exactly.”

 “Oh … man, he’s smaller than Will was. Eh … then why did I tear?”

 “You were probably pushing with too much force.”

 “Then y’ should ‘ave told me ta’ slow down!”

 “I’m sure that that would have gone down well, Ronald. You scolded me last time I gave advice during your labour with Will.”

 “Eh … true.”

 “Grell, don’t scare him!” William shouted, seeing her pulling funny faces at Jack.

 “I’m not, darling. He likes it.” The baby gurgled his agreement.

\----

 A little while later, Grell was sitting with Jack in the living room. Ronald was on the sofa next to her, fast asleep again. Her phone began to ring, Jack eyeing her with curiosity. “Oh … that must be work. I should really get going.” Jack raised a hand, tugging on her hair. “Oh … no, darling. It’s rude to pull on a ladies hair like that.”

 “Work?” William asked.

 “I’m supposed to be on assignment right now. Those pigs are already working a lady down to the bone.”

 “Sutcliff!”

\----

 Ronald had been woken up again when Julie’s mom had phoned William, telling him that Will wanted to come back home after school. Ronald was rocking Jack in the bedroom when the two other members of the family returned. As he saw them enter the bedroom, he said “come on bud, say hello ta’ y’ lil’ bro.”

 Will drew closer and eyed the baby. “He looks like an alien.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Funny, tha’ was tha’ first sentence out of y’ dad’s mouth when y’ was born.”

 “Ronald!” William glared at him.

 “Wha’? It’s true.”

\----

 That night, around 11pm, William was in Jack’s bedroom, trying to get the new arrival to sleep. This baby was just so lively. He’d never even had a nap in the afternoon.

 The door to the main bedroom was pushed open, Will coming into the room. He reached up and poked his sleeping mother. “Mom.” Another, stronger poke. “Mom!”

 Ronald was pulled from his slumber and switched the lamp on. “Hmm … wha’ is it, mate?”

 Will looked away. “You’re not … going to forget about me now that Jack is here, are you?”

 “Huh? Wha’ gave y’ tha’ crazy idea?”

 “Father didn’t want to work on algebra with me earlier.”

 The blonde sat up, scooping up his son. “Havin’ a new baby is a lot of work, kid. When I’m back up and runnin, he’ll ‘ave time.”

 “But you won’t.”

 “’Course I will. Jus’ ‘cause Jack’s here, doesn’t mean we’ve forgotten ‘bout y’.”

 “Really?”

 “Yep. Me and y’ dad still love y’ very much.”

 “That’s … good. Can I sleep in here tonight?”

 “Yep.” Ronald lay back down, Will resting on his chest.

 “Doesn’t it hurt you for me to lie on your like this?”

 “I’m a bit achy but it’s cool. Try and ge’ some sleep, okay buddy?”

 “O … okay. You mean it, don’t you? You do still love me?”

 “Yep, and we always will.”

 “G … good.”

\----

 It was around 2am by the time that Jack was finally asleep. William came into his bedroom, spotting Ronald and Will fast asleep. He changed into his night clothes and then got into bed, brushing Ronald’s fringe aside and kissing his forehead. “You really are so beautiful, Ronald.”


	34. Grell = babysitter.

 The following day, around dinner time, William came into the bedroom and got into bed with Ronald. The blonde groaned and turned over, snuggling up to his partner. “How’s Jack doin’?”

 “He’s fine. Asleep at the moment, finally.”

 “Cool.”

 William pushed his glasses up his nose. “I think that Will is upset with me.”

 “Wha’ makes y’ think tha’?”

 “Because he became angered with me when I told him that Julie’s mother would be taking him to school again today. I told him that I did not have a choice. I was half way through feeding Jack and needed to bathe him also.”

 “Ah. Why didn’t y’ jus’ wake me up? I could ‘ave looked after Jack for a bit.”

 “Because you are still exhausted.”

 “I can stay awake for like half an hour, Boss.”

 “Yet I would feel guilty for not letting you get your rest.”

 “But wouldn’t y’ feel worse is Will keeps gettin’ upset?”

 “Yes … I would.”

 “Y’ know wha’ he said ta’ me last night?”

 “What?”

 “He thought tha’ we’d forget ‘bout him now tha’ Jack’s here. Asked me if we still loved him.”

 “Oh. Oh … dear.”

 “So tomorrow, ge’ me up. Even if y’ ‘ave ta’ drag me outta’ bed. I can sleep again after y’ come back home.”

William nodded. “Then I will make sure to do that.”

\-----

 Two days later, Ronald and William headed to Grell’s house once she had finished work. It had taken some coaxing for William to agree but finally, they were at Grell’s door. It was knocked on and soon answered, Grell grinning like a child at seeing the baby in Ronald’s arms. “Oh … you do have amazing timing, darlings. Eric is here with Erica.”

 “Sweet! He hasn’t seen Jack yet!” Ronald grinned. William just stood there, wondering why Alan wasn’t also present.

 As they took their seats in Grell’s living room, Eric looked over at them. “Oh … hey guys.”

 “How’s it hangin’?” Ronald asked.

 “Alright.” Eric replied bluntly.

 “Where is Alan?” William asked, causing a sigh to be pulled from Eric.

 “In bed.”

 “Oh, is he still exhausted?”

 “No, he jus’ won’t shift his ass. I don’t know what’s wrong wi’ him and it’s pissin’ me off.”

 Ronald caught the look William shot at him. A ‘I told you that this would happen’. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, mate. He jus’ needs ta’ adjust ta’ Erica bein’ around is all.”

 “Yeah … I sure hope so.”

 “Managed ta’ ge’ Erica off ta’ sleep on y’ own yet?”

 “’Ave I fuck.” As if on cue, Erica began to cry. “Ah … come on Princess, don’t be all cranky.”

 “Eric.” Grell barked. “Give her to me. You just aren’t being gentle enough.”

 “Yeah … right, okay.” Eric stood up and eased Erica down into Grell’s arms.

 She bounced the small baby lightly. “Oh … darling, what’s the matter?”

 “Dunno. I fed and changed her before we came here.”

 “Oh, dear. Do you just want some attention?”

 “Hey Jack.” Ronald stated. “Keep still or I’m gonna’ end up droppin’ y’.”

 Eric looked down at the baby. “Aww … he’s really cute.”

 Ronald beamed. “Yep, jus’ like his momma. Ain’t tha’ right, Boss?”

 “Indeed.” William replied.

 “Wanna’ hold him?”

 “Umm … yeah, please.” Once Jack was in Eric’s arms, the blonde chuckled. “Man … he really is lively.”

 “Yep, sure is.”

 Erica began to quieten down and Grell smiled. “See, things aren’t so bad, are they darling?”

 “Damn.” Eric stated. “I jus’ dunno how ya’ do it.”

\-----

 That night, Ronald got Will tucked into bed and then went to Jack’s room. “Any luck yet?”

 “No. I do not think that he is even tired.”

 “Ah. Can I talk ta’ y’ ‘bout somethin’?”

 “What is it?”

 “Well … I think tha’ Grell would like ta’ look after Jack for a few hours on tha’ weekend.”

 “Impossible.”

 “Eh? Why?”

 “I am not letting her take care of my child. Especially given the circumstances.”

 “But she’s doin’ a lot better and I think tha’ it would really cheer her up more.”

 “I do not want her replacing Monica with our child.”

 Ronald huffed at him. “I’m not sayin’ tha’! But y’ know how good she is around babies.”

 “She still is not very sane, Ronald.”

 “Don’t be a cunt!”

 “Excuse me?”

 “She’s had a bad time lately and she lost tha’ plot a bit but y’ shouldn’t talk ‘bout her like that. She’s still our friend, right?”

 “She … is.”

 “Then let her spend some time wi’ Mr Kicker.”

 “No.”

 “I don’t mean on her own. I’ll be there too.”

 “I see.”

 “So, can she?”

 William sighed. “I will think about it, Ronald.”

 “Sweet!”

 “That wasn’t a yes!”

\-----

 Two weeks had now passed since Alan had given birth and his bleeding had now stopped. Around 3am, Eric came back into the main bedroom. It had taken hours for him to get Erica off to sleep. He pulled the covers back and flopped down in bed.

 “Eric?”

 “Wha’?” The blonde grunted at him.

 “Can … we make … love tonight?”

 “No.”

 “But … why not?”

 “’Cause I’m too knackered. Ya’ wanna’ fuck? Ge’ look after ya’ fuckin’ kid a bit first, instead of lumping everythin’ on me.”

  Alan scooted closer to him, trying to snuggling into his side. “That’s not  -.”

 Eric elbowed him sharply in the ribs. “Ge’ away from me, fuckin’ twat!”

 “E … Eric.”


	35. MIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't be arsed = Can't be bothered.

***Three weeks later ***

 “Al, ge’ ya’ arse in here!” Eric shouted from his standing position in Erica’s bedroom.

 Alan poked his head around the door tentatively. Eric had been shouting at him a lot lately. “What … is … it?”

 “I’m goin’ back ta’ work in like three days so ya’ need ta’ learn how ta’ take care of Erica properly.”

 “N … no, I -.”

 “Now. Stop takin’ tha’ piss.”

 “W … what?”

 “It was fine when ya’ was carryin’ her but now tha’ she’s here, ya’ don’t want anythin’ ta’ do wi’ her.”

 “T … that … isn’t true.”

 “Then what’s tha’ fuckin’ problem?” Eric didn’t even look over at him, eyes fixed on his small princess that he was bottle feeding.

 “I … I just -.”

 “Ya’ jus’wha’? Can’t be arsed? Ya’ too tired? Ya’ got a headache? I’ve had enough of all of ya’ fuckin’ excuses.”

 “I can’t bond with her!” Alan shouted before squeaking in fright.

 “Ya’ wha’?”

 “I … I said that … I’m having trouble bonding … with Erica.”

 “And why is tha’?”

 “B … because I didn’t … give birth to her.” Alan bit his lip at the end of his sentence.

 “Ugh … ya’ gotta’ be kiddin’ me.”

 “W … what?”

 “She’s here safe, ain’t she? Stop bein’ selfish.”

 “E … Eric -.”

 “Ya’ a mommy. Start actin’ like one.”

 “You knew, Eric!”

 “Knew wha’?”

 “That I was having … issues bonding … when I was still pregnant. You were the … one to tell me that … giving birth would help me form a … connection.”

 “Yeah.”

 “Y … yeah? Is … that all you can say?”

 “There’s nothin’ ya’ can do ‘bout it now. Jus’ ge’ over it.”

 “G … get over it?”

 “She’s ya’ daughter. How can ya’ not love her? Wha’ tha’ fuck is wrong wi’ ya’?”

 “E … Eric.”

 “Tell me! Are ya’ fucked in tha’ head or somethin’?!” He placed the bottle on the drawers in the room, sitting down on a chair and holding Erica to his chest as he rubbed her back to burp her. “That’s better, ain’t it Princess?” He smiled.

 “I … must be.” Alan whispered as he slipped from the room.

 “Alan!”

 “L … leave me alone.” Alan ported from the house.

\------

 “Will is still upset.” William stated.

“Huh?” Ronald asked as he rocked Jack slowly.

 “Haven’t you noticed that he has been moping around ever since Jack was born?”

 “Hmm … not really. He’s quiet anyway. I thought tha’ he was alright now.”

 “Well I haven’t definitely noticed. So he has not said anything to you?”

 “Nope.”

 “What should I do then?”

 “That’s pretty obvious, Boss. Go talk ta’ him.”

 “At this very moment? But you know that I am no good with words.”

 “Y’ his dad. Jus’ try.”

 “Yes ... very well then.”

\-----

 William found his son in his bedroom, the boy snuggled up next to his pup. “Will.”

 “What?”

 “What has been the matter with you recently?”

 “Isn’t it blindingly obvious?”

 “Not really but I feel as if your low mood has been caused by Jack’s arrival.”

 “Hole in one.” Will turned over, pressing his face into his pillow. “Now that you know, leave me alone. You do not want me now anyway.”

 “Excuse me? Of course I do. Your mother does also.”

 “Yes, I know that mom still wants me around but you barely speak to me anymore. You haven’t been helping me with any of my studies.”

 “That is not true. I have helped you some.”

 “Hardly.”

 William pushed his glasses up his nose. “Then what can I do to make it up to you? Do you want us to study a new topic together now?”

 “No.”

 “Then what do you want?”

 “Take me to London.”

 “What, now?”

 “Yes. I really like it there but neither of you have had the time to take me.”

 “I see.”

 “It is too much trouble, isn’t it?”

 “No, no, of course not. Get yourself ready and then we will go.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes.”

 “Can Porker come with us also?”

 “I do not see why not. I will go and grab his lead.”

\------

 Three hours later, Ronald was about to feed Jack when his phone rang. William and Will were still out in London. The wriggling baby was placed back into his cot, the bottle left on the nightstand in the room. Ronald fished about for his phone in his pocket and then pulled it out. “Hey Eric.”

 “H … hey.”

 “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 “Have ya’ seen Al around anywhere?”

 “Nope. He hasn’t come over ta’ my place. Have y’ tried Grell?”

 “Yeah, he’s not there either.”

 “Oh. Did somethin’ happen?”

 “I upset him, I think. He ain’t pickin’ up his phone and I can’t go searchin’ for him wi’ Erica wi’ me.”

 “Ah … shit.”

 “Wha’ am I gonna’ do?!”

 “Bring Erica over here for a bit.”

 “But ya’ got Jack ta’ look after.”

 “Eh … if some people can take care of twins and triplets, I can do this.”

 “Are ya’ sure?”

 “Yup.”

 “Thanks, ya’ a lifesaver.”


	36. Sleepover.

 Erica was dropped off at Ronald’s house, Eric thanking him again before porting away. _I’ll check the park first. He might be there._ Eric kicked the ground at his feet as he appeared in Highland Park. _Ugh … what’s he thinking running off like this. Right, the rose garden is just down there. Al likes that place._ His feet took him down a thin pebble lined path and into the garden. Being mid – January, the roses were nothing but branches and thorns, making any reaper easy to spot amongst the plant life. Alan wasn’t present. _Dammit Al, ya’ fucking idiot._

_\-----_

 Half an hour later, William and his son returned back to their house, appearing in the living room. William took one look at the bundle in Ronald’s arms. “So, we have traded children for today?”

 “Eh?” Ronald asked.

 “Erica.”

 “Oh. Boss, open ya’ eyes. Jack’s in his pram.”

 William eyed the black pram that was stationed next to the sofa. “And yet I am still wondering why Erica is present.”

 “Al’s done a runner.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Eric said tha’ he said somethin’ ta’ upset him and now Alan’s gone somewhere but he doesn’t know where.”

 Before William could say anything, his eldest son almost read his mind. “I knew that something like this would happen.”

 “Eh? How?” Ronald asked.

 “Mr Humphries has never been with Mr Slingby when he’s come over to our house. It is always just him and Erica. Mr Humphries must be too depressed to get out of bed. He seemed so upset when he was pregnant.”

 “He jus’ needs ta’ ge’ used ta’ havin’ a new baby.”

 “Ronald, when are you going to pull your head out of the clouds?” William stated. “If that was the case, do you not think that Alan would have warmed to Erica by now?”

 “He’s gonna’ be fine.”

 “No, he isn’t.”

 “Why do y’ keep tryin’ ta’ make out tha’ Al’s some wimp? He can handle this!”

 “I do not think that.”

 “Then wha’ are y’ tryin’ ta’ say?”

 “That Alan’s mental health is not as its best at the moment.”

 “I agree with father.” Will said. “I wish we could help him to feel better somehow.”

 William adjusted his glasses. “He probably wouldn’t tell us how even if we asked him.”

\------

 A little after 7pm that night, there was a knock at Ronald’s door. The two tone haired man answered it, seeing Eric standing there. “Found him then?”

 “No. I looked everywhere tha’ I could of. Tha’ park, tha’ bridge over ta’ France. I even went ta’ London ta’ see if he’d gone there for a bit.” Eric stated.

 “Did y’ try tha’ café tha’ y’ and him always used ta’ go ta’ in Piccadilly?”

 “Pret – o –manger, yeah.”

 “Ah, tha’ sucks. Hope he comes back soon.”

 “Yeah, me too. How’s Erica?”

 “She’s asleep in her pram.”

 “Alright, I best take her back then.”

 “No.”

 “Wha’?”

 “Go back home and ge’ some rest. If Al does come back tonight, it’d be better for y’ two ta’ ‘ave a chat on y’ own.”

 “She’s my kid.”

 Ronald grinned. “Yup, I know. I’m not tryin’ ta’ kidnap her, I promise.”

 “Yeah, I know tha’ but it’s still -.”

 “She’ll be fine wi’out her daddy for one night.”

 “Ya’ really think tha’ it’ll be alright?”

 “Yep.”

 “T … thanks. Do I need ta’ bring any else over? Any more nappies or anythin’?”

 “Y’ can bring her cot over. I’ll stick it in Jack’s room then.”

 “She’s stayin’ all night?”

 “Y’ don’t know wha’ time Al will be back if he even comes back tonight. Plus, a night away from changing nappies and stuff will do y’ some good.”

 “But William’s not gonna’ like tha’.”

 “Tough. He’s not tha’ one lookin’ after her.”

 “Ah … okay.”

\-----

 Eric held onto the end of the cot, porting both him and it back to Ronald’s living room. “Ah, tha’ was quick.” Ronald beamed.

 “Yeah, I know. I best be goin’ back home then. Thanks again.”

 “No probs.”

 Around ten minutes later, William had finally given up on arguing with Ronald about Erica staying at theirs’ tonight. “Ronald, what do you want for dinner?” Ronald was too engrossed with tickling Jack’s chin. “Ronald!?”

 “Eh … wha’?”

 “What do you want for dinner?”

 “Ice cream.”

 “Are you still having cravings for that sickly sweet substance?”

 “Na, I jus’ like it.”

 “You are going to get fat at this rate.”

 “Reapers don’t ge’ fat, Boss. Ya’ should know tha’. My pregnancy weight fell off in like a week.”

 Will chuckled. “I would like to see Mom with a beer belly. That would be quite amusing.”

 “Hey kiddo, don’t jinx me!”

\-----

 Eric had been sat rigid on the sofa for the past three and a half hours. _Dammit Al, where are ya’?! Come back already._ He let out a deep sigh and fell back against the back of the sofa. He was soon up on his feet when he heard movement from upstairs. Darting up the stairs, he followed the source of the noise and yanked the door to the main bedroom open.

 Alan looked over at him and he grunted. “Al, where tha’ fuck ‘ave ya’ been?!”


	37. Bite me.

 Alan darted under the covers of his bed, pulling them over his head. “P … please don’t shout at me anymore.”

 A sigh was heard, Eric pulling the covers back. His tone softened. “I was really worried about ya’.”

 “Y … you were?”

 “Yeah. Went searchin’ around London and everythin’ tryin’ ta’ find ya’.”

 “Y … you took Erica to London?”

 “No. Ronnie’s lookin’ after her tonight.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “Wha’ were ya’ thinkin’ runnin’ off like tha’?”

 “I … I just needed some space.”

 “Eh? But ya’ ‘ave space. I’ve been leavin’ ya’ alone a lot lately.”

 “No … you’ve been shouting … at me a lot.”

 Eric climbed into bed, pulling Alan closer to him. “I’m jus’ getting’ frustrated. Ya’ really need ta’ start learnin’ ta’ look after Erica or when I go back ta’ work, it’s gonna’ be hard for ya’.”

 “It’s … already really hard.”

 “Yeah ….” Eric’s hand shifted to sooth Alan’s hair. “I’m sorry ‘bout wha’ I said earlier, I ge’ it.”

 “G … get what?”

 “Tha’ ya’ upset ‘bout not havin’ bein’ able ta’ give birth ta’ Erica. I know tha’ ya’ really wanted ta’.”

 “You … didn’t even try to … stop them from giving me a c section.”

 “Al -.”

 “If I’d have been allowed to keep trying … I could have done it and then … I’d have bonded with her.”

 “Al -.”

 “Why didn’t you speak up for me?!”

 “Because ya’ wouldn’t ‘ave been able ta’ give birth anyway. Ya’ was exhausted and plus, I didn’t want ya’ ta’ be in so much pain.”

 “But … I feel like I’ve failed her as … a mother.”

 “Why?”

 “Because I couldn’t … do it naturally.”

 “Tha’ doesn’t matter. Ya’ didn’t fail at all. I told ya’, she’s here safe, isn’t she?”

 “T … that’s true.”

 “And for tha’ bondin’ problem, ya’ jus’ need ta’ spend more time around her and it’ll be fine.”

 “Y … you really think so?”

 “Yeah. So tomorrow, I’ll make sure tha’ ya’ know how ta’ change her nappy and stuff. If ya’ spend time wi’ her properly, ya’ll bond wi’ her easily. Ya’ jus’ gotta’ try.”

 “O … okay, I’ll try.”

\-----

 Around 12am, William came out of Jack’s room after feeding him and checking on Erica, spotting the light still on in Will’s room. He pushed open the door. “Will, it is passed your bedroom, what are you still doing awake?”

 “Researching.”

 “Well it can wait until tomorrow. You have school in the morning.”

 “No, it cannot.”

 “Are … are you talking back to me?”

 “I am.”

 William adjusted his glasses. This was definitely Will’s mother showing through in him. “What is so important that you feel the need to skip sleep?”

 “I wish to know what is the matter with Mr Humphries.”

 “You already know that he is depressed.”

 “I am looking for an actual diagnosis. It says here that mothers often get depressed when their child is first born. This is known as the baby blues. However, if it carries on for more than a few months, it may be a sign of post-natal depression. If Mr Humphries just had the baby blues, he would just be emotional but he is not. He is completely shunning his new child from what I can see.”

 “It is not our right to meddle.”

 “I know that but I really think that he should see a doctor or something.”

 “So do I but no one can force him. Now come on, go to bed.”

 “Bite me.”

 “Will!” _Damn you, Ronald. He is picking up your phrases._

_\----_

 The following day, Alan had just finished bottle feeding Erica. Eric took the bottle from him. “Alright, don’t forget ta’ burp her.”

 “How … do I do that?”

 “Jus’ rub her back and shoulders.”

 “I know that but … how do I do it? Like … what position?”

 “Ah. Ya’ can either hold her against ya’ shoulder or sit her on ya’ lap and hold her chest wi’ ya’ free hand.”

 “Oh … okay.” Alan took the seat in the room, moving Erica onto his lap and rubbing her back softly.

 “She really likes bein’ around ya’, Al.”

 “Do … you really think so?”

 “Yeah, she hasn’t cried once today. She’s definitely a Mommy’s girl.”

 “O … okay.”

\-----

 It was now the morning when Eric was about to return to work. Alan had been spending time with him and Erica during the past two days, being talked through all of the basics. Not that he didn’t know them already, but Eric just wanted him to spend as much time with Erica was possible.

 “Are you … sure that you can’t get another few days off?” Alan asked, holding Erica in his pj clad arms.

 “Na, they won’t let me. I really wish tha’ I could though.” He kissed Alan’s cheek. “Phone me if ya’ need anythin’.”

 “Please don’t … go.”

 “I haven’t got a choice. I’ll see ya’ later.”

 “O … okay, bye … then.”

 As soon as Eric had vanished from the room, Alan began to cry and moved back upstairs.

\----

 Eric looked up at the clock in his office, seeing that he only had fifteen minutes left at work. “Ah … fuckin’ hell. Come on already!” He’d spent most of the day not being able to concentrate. He missed his little princess far too much.

 The urge to clock out early had entered his mind but if he was found out, he’d have an even longer shift tomorrow. So he waited and waited and waited some more, until finally, his shift was over. Putting his scythe back into its storage unit, he quickly ported back to his house.

 Alan was in the living room, though Eric soon heard Erica crying from upstairs. “Al, wha’ tha’ hell?! Can’t ya’ hear her?!”

 Alan looked up at him, tear strains streaking his face. “I … I can’t do this.” He received a sharp slap across the cheek.

 “Wha’ tha’ fuck is tha’ matter wi’ ya’?!”


	38. A little help from my friends.

 Alan didn’t answer, making Eric’s blood boil further. “Don’t tell me tha’ ya’ ‘ave been down here all day?!”

 Alan’s hand raised to his cheek, the throb setting in now. “Y … yes.”

 Eric’s fists balled at his sides, before he grabbed Alan by the collar of his pj top and shook him harshly. “Wha’ tha’ fuck?! Erica needs feedin’ and changin’, ya’ idiot!”

 “I … I know.”

 Eric’s hands slipped away. “I … I don’t even wanna’ look at ya’ right now.” He ported up to the bedroom and lifted his crying daughter up. “It’s alright now, Princess, I’m here. Let’s ge’ ya’ washed and fed.” _Al, seriously, what the hell were ya’ thinking?!_

_\----_

 William looked up from Jack, who was being held gently in his arms, when he heard a sob. Alan had just ported into his living room, still dressed in his pjs, feet clad in a pair of pink socks. Ronald, who was sitting next to William on the sofa, was the first to speak. “Al?” He quickly got to his feet. “What’s tha’ matter?”

 The brunette let out a choked sob and then darted forward, burying his head in Ronald’s shoulder. Ronald wrapped his arms around him. “Why are ya’ so upset?”

 Will came into the room, Porker trailing behind him. “Mr Humphries, what is the matter? Did something happen with Mr Slingby?”

 Alan nodded against Ronald’s shoulder. “I … I’m just a failure.”

 Ronald rubbed his back. “Come on, sit down and tell us wha’ happened.”

\-----

 It had taken a good twenty minutes for Alan to calm down enough to explain what had happened. “I … I know that I need … to take care of Erica but … I just can’t get myself … out of bed or … bear to look at her. I … I’m so awful.”

 William scrutinized Alan’s face. “Why is your cheek all red?”

 “It … it doesn’t matter.”

 “Alan, you may as well tell us all of the details.”

 “Come on bud, tell us.” Ronald urged.

 “O … okay.” Alan stated.

 “Well, wha’ happened then?”

 “E … Eric got really mad … that I hadn’t checked on Erica all day and slapped me.”

 William’s breath hitched. “He had no right to do that to you, regardless of the circumstances.”

 “Y’ one ta’ talk, Boss, with how many times y’ave smacked Grell around wi’ y’ pruner.”

 “That stopped over a century ago! I have learnt how wrong it was of me.”

 “It … it’s okay. I deserved it.” Alan stated.

 “No, y’ really didn’t.” Ronald said.

 “I agree.” Will stated. “Mr Slingby needs to keep his temper under control. As for you, if you are really struggling to cope, you need to see a doctor or something.”

 “N … no, I don’t.” Alan looked away. “I … I’m just being weak and selfish as … usual.”

 “No, you are not.” William said. “I and Ronald both know that you only brought a child into this world because you wished to make Eric happy. What is so selfish about that when you have put Eric’s happiness in front of your own?”

 Alan gulped. “H … how did … you know that?” Ronald moved and handed him a second tissue. “Thank you.”

 “It was quite obvious right from the beginning.”

 “H … how?”

 Ronald said “from tha’ things y’ said way back when y’ was tryin’ ta’ ge’ preggers. Tha’ y’ was failin’ ta’ give Eric tha’ one thing he wanted.”

 “I … I just … didn’t think that I’d feel so lost … after we had a child. I thought that I’d be able … to be happy for Eric’s sake.”

 “How silly.” Will stated.

 “’Son, be quiet.” William shot him a disapproving look.

 “No, I will not. Mr Humphries, you cannot sacrifice your happiness for someone else. That is not how happy endings are made.”

 “B … but I love him.” Alan stated.

 “So? Having a child together is a big step.”

 “Y … you … don’t understand.”

 “Then help us to understand.” William said. “What is the reason that you seem to want to do anything for him?”

 “B … because he’d do anything … for me.”

 “Obviously not when he has just slapped you.”

 “He would! He … he saved me.”

 “Eh? Wha’?” Ronald asked.

 Alan sniffed. “The first day … on assessment, he saved me … from a demon attack. He didn’t … have to and he … was a real arse back then but he … still saved me. He didn’t even … know me and yet, he saved my life that day. But … you all think ... that that’s really stupid, don’t you?”

 “Na, tha’ does make sense.” Ronald stated. “But y’ need ta’ ge’ y’self sorted or nothin’ is gonna’ ge’ better for y’.”

 “Do … you two think that … I should visit the doctor too?”

 “Absolutely.” William said. “You obviously are not just being weak.”

 “I think that you have post-natal depression.” Will said bluntly.

 “Will, go upstairs would you? This is a conversation for adults.”

 “And yet I am the only one giving sound advice.”

 “I do not -.”

 “No … he’s right.” Alan said. “I really … should go see someone. I just … want to start feeling better. I don’t want to feel … so low anymore.”

 “Alright.” Ronald stated. “But for now, ge’ some sleep. Y’ really pale and y’ got bags under y’ eyes.”

 “How nice of you to point that out, Ronald.” William said.

 “No … I don’t … want to go back home yet.” Alan bit his lip.

 “I wasn’t tellin’ y’ to. We’ve got a spare sofa in tha’ back room tha’ y’ can crash on for a bit.”

 “Oh … okay. Thank … you.”

 “No probs. I’ll go ge’ a blanket.”

\-----

 Alan was now fast asleep in the back room of the house, Ronald and William talking amongst themselves. “Man, Al really looks bad. I think he’s lost weight compared ta’ before he was even pregnant.” Ronald stated.

 “Not possible. Reapers do not change from the moment that they became such. You have stated such yourself.”

 “Yeah … it’s probs jus’ ‘cause he’s lookin’ so stressed.”

 “Indeed. I still cannot believe that Eric slapped him.”

 “Well, Eric’s always had a temper. He flies inta’ a rage whenever somethin’ isn’t goin’ his way.”

 “That does not excuse his actions.”

 “Yeah, I know. I wasn’t sayin’ tha’ wha’ he did was okay because it really wasn’t.”

 At that moment, Ronald's phone rang in his pocket. He scooped it out and answered it. “Oh … hey Eric -.”

 The phone was snatched from Ronald, Jack eyeing William with curiosity from his position cradled in one of his arms. “Can we help you, Slingby?”

 “Erm … ‘ave ya’ seen Al ‘bout? We got inta’ an argument and -.” Eric began.

 “I am well aware of what you did to him. He is resting at the moment and does not want to be disturbed.”

 “But -.”

 “Goodbye.” The call was quickly ended.

 “Woah.” Ronald stated. “A bit harsh.”

 “Eric needs to learn to be more understanding of Alan’s current mind set.”

 “Y … yeah, true.”


	39. Fixes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but one chap.

 Almost instantly, there was a knock at William’s door. The supervisor sighed. “That must be Slingby.” Ronald went to stand up. “You are not thinking of letting him in, are you?”

 “Well … yeah?” Ronald frowned.

 “You said it yourself, Alan needs rest.”

 “Yeah, but if Eric’s calmed down, I’ll try and explain what’a goin’ on wi’ Alan ta’ him.”

 “Fine, but tell him to go back home if he is still enraged.”

 “Will do.” Ronald got up and headed into the hallway, quickly answering the door.

 Eric was standing outside with Erica in her pram. “Al’s here then?”

 “Yeah.”

 Eric sighed in relief. “G … good, is he alright?”

 Ronald leaned against the doorframe. “I dunno’ wha’ y’ was thinkin’, slappin’ him like tha’.”

 “Wha’? I didn’t – oh fuck! I did. I … I wasn’t thinkin’ straight!”

 “Yeah … tha’ temper of y’s is gonna’ fuck y’ up some day.”

 “Yeah … I know. He doesn’t wanna’ see me then?”

 “Dunno’, he said tha’ he didn’t wanna’ go back home yet and he’s asleep right now.”

 “I really need ta’ apologise ta’ him then.”

  Ronald nodded. “And y’ best not hurt him again. He’s proper strugglin’ right now.”

 “I know but he won’t tell me what’s wrong. He jus’ keep sayin’ stuff is really hard and tha’ he can’t bond wi’ Erica. I dunno’ wha’ ta’ do.”

 “Well slappin’ him isn’t gonna’ help.”

 “Y … yeah, I know. Can I come in?”

 “In a bit. We need ta’ talk ‘bout Al first.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout him?”

 Ronald scratched his chin. “Well … kiddo thinks tha’ he’s got post-natal depression.”

 “Eh? What’s tha’?”

 “Y’ really don’t know?”

 “N … no. I don’t ge’ how he can be depressed when he’s got such a beautiful daughter.” Ronald glanced away, Eric catching him. “Wha’ is it?”

 “Umm ... there’s somethin’ tha’ y’ need ta’ know but I don’t think Al wants me ta’ tell y’.”

 “Well tough, I need ta’ know what’s goin’ on in his head.”

 “Well ….”

 “Tell me!”

 “But -.”

 “Now!”

 “Al never … wanted kids.”

 “Then why did he agree ta’ try for a baby?!”

 Another scratch of the chin. “He … only did it ta’ make y’ happy.”

 Eric’s mouth fell open before he barged passed Ronald, almost knocking him over with the pram. “He - oh for fuck’s sake!”

 “Eric, hang on! Tha’ Boss isn’t goin’ ta’ let y’ in if y’ don’t calm down.”

 “I’m already inside!”

 “Jus’ calm down and I’ll go ge’ Al, okay?”

 Eric’s hands tightened around the handle of the pram. “A … alright.”

\----

 Alan was shook lightly. “Al, wake up buddy.” Ronald said.

 Alan’s eyes flickered open. “Hmm … what is it?”

 “Eric’s here ta’ see y’.”

 “N … no, tell him to … go home.”

 “He isn’t goin’ ta’ shout at y’ again. If he tries ta’, tha’ Boss will throw him straight back out again.”

 “O … oh.”

 “He wants ta’ talk ta’ y’.”

 “Well … okay.”

\-----

 The couple sat down in the kitchen, Eric lifting Erica into his arms. “Why didn’t ya’ tell me, Al?”

 “T … tell you what?”

 “Tha’ ya’ didn’t want any kids.”

 “Oh … h … how -.”

 “I got Ronnie ta’ tell me. Ya’ should ‘ave said somethin’.”

 “W … why? I … just wanted to make … you happy. And … I never really … said yes to it … I just … didn’t say no.”

 “Well ya’ should ‘ave said no.”

 “But … I wanted to make you happy.”

 “Al, don’t ya’ ge’ it? I’d ‘ave been fine wi’ it if ya’ had told me tha’ ya’ didn’t want kids.”

 “R … really?”

 “Ya’ mean more ta’ me than ya’ think, and … I’m sorry for slappin’ ya’.”

 “It’s … okay.”

 “No, it’s not. It was way outta’ order.” Alan nodded and Eric continued. “But now … that’s Erica’s here, there’s no way tha’ I can give her up for adoption.”

 “I’d … never ask you … to do that. I just … want to feel happy again.”

 “Then wha’ do ya’ wanna’ do? Ronnie said somethin’ ‘bout post-natal depression. Wha’ is tha’ exactly?”

 “I … I don’t even know myself. I … just know that I feel really low right now. It’s like … I’ve got no energy.”

 “Then how do we go ‘bout gettin’ ya’ back on track?”

 “Ronnie and everyone … said that I need to go see … a doctor or something.”

 “Alright. We’ll do tha’.” Alan nodded. “Want me ta’ phone them now and ge’ ya’ an urgent appointment?”

 “P … please.”

 “Alright.” Eric placed Erica back into her pram and moved over to Alan, kissing his forehead softly. “We can ge’ through this, I promise.”

 “P … please just don’t shout at me … anymore. It’s making me worse.”

 “I won’t. I think tha’ I’ve learnt my lesson.”

\-----

 Alan, Eric and Erica now waited in the waiting area of the doctor’s surgery. As Alan’s name was called, Eric asked “want me ta’ come in wi’ ya’?”

 “N … no, it’s okay.”

 “Ya’ sure?”

 “I … think that I should talk to him … on my own.”

 “Okay then. Good luck.”

 “Thank you … Eric.”

\-----

 Alan left the doctor’s office with a small bag in his hand. “Wha’ did he say?” Eric asked.

 “To … take these anti-depressants and that … he’s going to refer me … onto a therapist too.”

 “Ah … at least he listened ta’ ya’. That’s good.”

 “It … is.”

\-----

 Ronald was currently on the phone to Eric. “Ah, that’s great! Hopefully he’ll feel better soon.”

 “Yeah, I hope so too. I think he’s a bit … happier now that he knows I’m listenin’ ta’ him.”

 “Yeah. It’s ‘bout fuckin’ time y' did.”

 “I … know. I gotta’ go anyway. Al’s askin’ me for help wi’ Erica.”

 “Alright, see y’ later.”

 “Bye.”

 “Bye, bye.”

 As the call was ended, William walked up behind Ronald. “Jack is actually taking a nap. Miracles do happen.”

 “Sweet!” Ronald grabbed onto William’s arm and ported them to their bedroom.

 “Ronald?”

 “Now tha’ things are finally settlin’ down, how’s ‘bout we go ta’ bed for a bit?” He winked.

 “You wish to have sex?”

 “Yep, we haven’t had chance since Jack was born wi’ everythin’ that’s’ been goin’ on. If I wait anymore, my balls are gonna’ explode.”

 William smiled slightly. “Well, we cannot allow that now, can we?” Ronald was pulled over to the bed.

 “Ah … finally!”


	40. And William's predication finally becomes apparent.

***Four months later***

 The last four months had been extremely hard for both couples, especially Alan and Eric. The first medication had done little to help Alan’s mood and he’d suffered several breakdowns during that time. The latest breakdown, which had happened five weeks previously, had ended with Eric taking Alan to the hospital, fearful of what Alan would do if he was on his own. The brunette had then been sectioned and his medication changed. Having done little to help Alan, the dose was increased and then increased again to a level too high for humans. It was however deemed safe for a reaper and had helped somewhat, Alan having been released from the hospital eight days ago.

 He’d just helped Eric to get Erica off to sleep and the couple retired to bed, Alan snuggling up to the blonde. “E … Eric?”

 “Wha’ is it, babe?”

 “Can … we make love tonight?”

 “Yeah, don’t see why not.”

\------

 Eric thrusted deeply into Alan, grunting against the skin of the brunette’s neck as Alan lay still under him. _He … isn’t even looking at me and … he doesn’t seem to be enjoying it. He … must not love me anymore. He’d … be happier without me around. Both of them would._

_\----_

 The evening, William was changing Jack’s nappy when he felt wetness against the bottom of his shirt. Jack giggled, obviously amused by the expression that peeing on his father had caused the elder male to make. William sighed and finished changing Jack’s nappy.

 He’d been getting more and more frustrated lately, having had to help Ronald to take care of Erica when Eric went to visit Alan at the hospital. Even Grell had chipped in to help take care of both babies on some evenings and at the weekend. William still didn’t trust her but even he needed a short rest sometimes. He also wasn’t angry at Alan, as he knew that the brunette couldn’t help how he had been feeling. The situation was just stressful, very stressful indeed.

 The wriggling baby was lifted high onto William’s chest, where he giggled again and lifted an arm. Now, this baby was smart, managing to whip the glasses from William’s face. The world turned blurry in front of William’s eyes. “Ronald, Ronald, get in here now! Thanks to this devil child, I cannot see a thing!”

_\-----_

 A few days later, Eric returned to work for the second time. As Alan had been so ill, William, who had also returned to work a month after Jack’s birth, had allowed him time off of work to take care of Erica.

 Eric had been worried all day about how Alan was coping on his own again, though he wasn’t expecting to see what he did as he entered the main bedroom, having heard rustling coming from there. Alan had just zipped up a suitcase. “Al?”

 The brunette flinched. “W … what are you … doing home so early?”

 “William let me finish half an hour early. Wha’ tha’ hell ya’ got a suitcase for?” Alan looked away. “Al?”

 “I … was going to … leave you a note. It would have … been easier that way.”

 “A note ‘bout what?”

 “I … I’m … leaving.”

 “Wha’?! No ya’ fuckin’ not!”

 “I … have to. I’m … just getting … in the way.”

 “Says who?!”

 “M … me, but … I know that you … feel the same.”

 “Eh, no I don’t!” Eric moved forward, grabbing Alan by the wrist. “Ya’ not goin’ anywhere!”

 “E … Eric -.”

 “Wha’?!”

 “You’d … be happy without … me. Both … you and Erica would. I’m … not fit to be … a mother.”

 “Don’t be stupid! Ya’ jus’ not very well at tha’ moment but ya’ can’t jus’ give up!”

 “It’s … too late.”

 “Wha’? Ya’ jus’ need ta’ wait for tha’ meds ta’ kick in properly. They’ve been helpin’, haven’t they?”

 “N … not really.”

 “And ya’ haven’t even seen tha’ therapist tha’ much. Jus’ wait it out for another seven months until ya’ maternity leave is over. Then we can swap over and I’ll stay at home.”

 “No -.”

 “Then I’ll ge’ William ta’ let me swap over now but ya’ gotta’ stay here.”

 “I … I can’t. I’m … just dragging you both down. You can … be happy with just Erica. A … baby is what you wanted.”

 “No! I wanted a family! It’s not a family wi’out ya’! How is losin’ ya’ gonna’ make me happy?!”

 “It … just will.”

 “Why ain’t ya’ listenin’ ta’ me?! Babe, come on … I can’t do this wi’out ya’.” Eric began to cry.

 “I -.”

 “Remember when I was attacked by tha’ cinematic record? Ya’ said tha’ ya’ couldn’t cope wi’out me. It’s no different tha’ other way around!”

 “I’m … sorry.”

 “Al, please … don’t do this.” Eric pulled Alan closer, lips pressing to the brunette’s. And then they met thin air. Alan was gone.

 Eric let out a choked sob. “Al … why?!”

\------

 The following day, Eric had taken the day off of work to go out looking for Alan. When he returned of the evening, he found that the suitcase had disappeared from the bedroom. He retrieved Erica from Grell’s house, as it had been her usual day away from work. He then ported back home, phoning William’s landline. It was soon answered. “Hello?” Came William’s voice.

 “Hey. Are ya’ sure tha’ ya’ haven’t heard from Al?”

 “No … but there is something that you need to know. I only found out such information at the end of my shift today.”

 “Wha’ info?!” Eric shouted down the phone, panic rising in his chest. “Is he alright?!”

 “Alan has transferred to a different branch and is due to start working there in two weeks’ time.”

 “F … fuck. Which … branch? I … I gotta’ go find him!”

 “Undisclosed.”

 “Eh? But ya’ tha’ supervisor! Find out!”

 “I have tried to but Alan wished to keep the location confidential. The council will not speak to me.”

 “Then I’m goin’ over there and -.”

 “They will refuse to tell you also. I already asked about that.”

 The phone dropped from Eric’s hand. “H … he’s really gone.”

\-----

 William finished his attempts to call out for Eric and hung up the phone. Ronald had been standing behind him the entire time, Jack kicking and giggling relentlessly. “Is tha’ really true, Boss?”

 “It is.”

 “And there’s no way tha’ y’ or anyone else can find out?”

 “Not even a slither of a chance.”

 Ronald gulped. “Y’ … y’ predication was right from tha’ very start.”

 “Yes, unfortunately it was.”

\-----

 Erica had been crying for the past three hours, Eric rocking her as gently as he could with shaking arms, his own tears dripping down his face. “I know, Princess, I know. I miss him too. H … he’ll be back, promise.” He leaned against the window sill of the living room, forehead pressed to the glass. His wet, bloodshot eyes stared out into his front garden as the outside world began to turn dark, the summer sun finally setting. “Al … ya’ need ta’ come back. Please … jus’ come home. We need Mommy ta’come home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End 
> 
> Sequel is called: 
> 
> the night sky is crystal.


End file.
